My Master My Lover
by Light Of The Darkest Night
Summary: Pein got his merciless son Itachi,a pet to teach him some anger control.Sasuke a rude foul mouted teen caught his eyes.Can each teach the other a little something?Can they survive having to sleep in the same room?Yaoi ItaSasu PeinSasu ItaDei SasoDei
1. The Master And The Pet

Please review to those who read...Tell me what you think...

I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Flames are accepted...

* * *

**The Master and the Pet**

"Naruto hurry up!! The sun is setting we need to get back to the village!" Sasuke persisted as he hacks away the thorny bushes and vines aggressively.

"I'm trying!" Naruto quickens his pace.

The light of the sun is their only source of protection from the demented creatures of the night. They have heard that the river in the middle of the forbidden forest is filled with lots of fish. Yeah so much for fish…piranhas.

"Hur…

**CRASH!!**

The ground beneath Sasuke disappears sending him plunging into a free fall over a 50 feet cliff into the icy water beneath.

"**SASUKE!!" **

**SPLASH!!**

Sasuke struggled to keep his head above water, and to say the least he has never been a good swimmer.

The current swept him away, pulling him under. Sasuke force his arms to continue reaching and legs to kick harder, though every movement force him into a new direction. The icy water flooded down his throat, choking and burning him. His limbs numbed.

After what seems like hours, Sasuke's muscle gave up out of exhaustion. He didn't want to fight anymore. It wasn't the lightheadedness or the cold that compel him to stay there.

Even as his lungs burned for more air and his legs cramped he was content. He was glad it is going to be over soon. Sasuke have forgotten what real happiness felt like, being born into a world where humans are seen as nothing more than a louse, happiness is just laughable. Sasuke sunk to the bottom like a rock.

**BLACK OUT!**

Well that was a week ago. Apparently faith has been cruel once again. Of all people, vampires or magical creatures, a slave trade vampire have found him at the bringe of death and brought him back.

Yeah and back to his store as stock.

**Slaves for sale!! Pets for sale!! What do ye need!! Here ye here ye!!**

The dim store is lavishly furnished with rosewood furniture and elegant statue that only money can buy. Lots and lots of money. Emerald, gems, rubies, ancient scrolls and artifacts decorate its interior.

It could have well been mistaken for an elegant top market shop when in reality it is nothing more than a slave trade.

Vampires with no moral or conscience but money to satisfy their twisted pleasure comes and ever so often to just pick the slaves like butchers meat. Either for slavery, exotic sex slave, as pets or just for their blood is their fate.

If you do not sell well in the first week you would most lightly end up dead in the next.

To say the least the entire vampire community are demented, useless slim ball who sees humans as low lives. Sitting on top of the heap of this dung is the serpentine shop keeper…Orochimaru who smile through the misery of his human slave stocks.

Sasuke clad in raggedy thorn up short pants sat shackled and chained to the wall like swine. His spike up obsidian hair caked with dried blood, his muddy porcelain torso and face drape with cuts and bruises while his cracked up lips bleed.

He detested Orochimaru with every fiber of his body though he only met the creature for less than a week.

* * *

A vampire clad in elegant tuxedo with flaming spike up ginger hair and many piercing to its face stride up to Sasuke with such grace and liquefy motion that Sasuke could not help but feels degraded at his own pathetic form. The filthy teen glared at him maliciously with crimson orbs while emitting killer aura.

"FUCK YOU!" Sasuke hissed making sure he gets the message across to the damned creature.

"Ah Pein san…what are you interested in this time?" Orochimaru asked politely, apparently this damned vampire is a regular here.

"Hmm…how much is this one?" Pein nudge Sasuke with his shoes.

"Don't touch me jackass!!"

**WAMP! **

**COUGH! COUGH!**

Blood splattered as Orochimaru kicked him in the gut.

"SHUT UP!"

Blood mixed saliva spill out of his cavern dredging his already bloodied body.

"Sorry…sir. This one is new, he…"

"Interesting attitude…I'll take him for ten grand"

"You will?!"

Pein reached down into his tuxes pulling out a credit card.

"Done" Orochimaru hurried off to take the keys to Sasuke's chain leaving the two alone.

The vampire knelt down to take a better look at his purchase goods. Sasuke's heart thumps, racing a mile.

Sasuke could not help but notice that this vampire is indeed a magnificent work of art. His swirly orbs sends vicious aura down your spine but yet so seductive at the same time. His features…stunning, like an angel…a fallen angel.

Vampires are one of the most magnificent creatures of the night, a lethal killing machine I might add.

"Your name pet" A cold slender finger cascade across Sasuke's abused cheek breaking his thoughts.

"Damn you to hell" he spat, struggling with all his might not to lean into the little touch.

A vampire's beauty is one of their key to luring victim to abide their twisted desire.

"Address me as Pein-sama, my pet"

" Bastard…"

"Let me see your face pet" Pein tilts Sasuke's head up to take a better look.

"I hope you rot in hell"

"Beautiful eyes…delicate features too…like a girl"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Venomous tongue…hmm…you will make a fine pet for my son"

"Fuck you!"

"I don't think you will have such a privilege"

**20 minutes later… **

Pein tugged the chain attached to Sasuke's neck harshly as they move down the busy boulevard. Sasuke's feeble feet have an extremely hard time keeping up and to top it all he couldn't see much of anything that isn't at least 3 feet from his face.

The entire vampire metropolis is situated about 600 feet below ground, light is the last thing you will find other than dimly lit lamps.

"_Damn you all…I'm going to slash you…cut you… smash you into smattering…than eat you…No wait I'm going to torture you than let you bleed to death…than…_

"Pet…where are you going?" a harsh tugged on the chain brings Sasuke back to reality.

"…"

"Here…get up this boat"

Sasuke shivered at the sight of the dark icy lake. NO! There is no way he is getting up on a boat that could sink any moment. He just didn't trust it.

"NOW!"

Apparently his master isn't very patient.

"It will sink…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

The vampire chuckled at the sight. "You are afraid of water?"

"…"

"I assure you I will not let you drown…I just paid for you"

_"WHAT!! He won't let me drown because I'm an asset?!"_ "I am not getting up!"

Pein moves closer, his warm breath brush lightly on Sasuke's cold skin making him shiver.

"Do you want me to drag you up as you kick and scream and most probably will flip the boat or do you prefer going up yourself and trust me I won't let you die?"

"Is that even a choice?"

"Nope"

* * *

Through out the boat ride Sasuke sat close to the middle and extremely close to Pein. In fact he sits right between his legs as though a son.

"You are shivering" he states the obvious as his butler rows the boat, a dimly lit lamp hung at the front. The atmosphere surreal…

"What's your name pet?"

"…"

"You do have a name right? Or are you so low that your parents never bother giving you one"

"Shut up! Don't insult my parents! You know nothing!" Sasuke spurned around forgetting his fears, trying to lend a blow on his master.

Pein caught his fist with grace and tugs the chain harshly forcing Sasuke to sit.

"You need discipline pet" he forces Sasuke to face the front.

"I'll kill you!"

"Until than sit or I'll throw you over this boat"

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…nice name…" Pein smile stroking Sasuke's obsidian locks like human would to their dogs.

* * *

Sasuke gaped as they reached a floating mansion on the middle of the lake. _"OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!! IT IS HUGE!!"_

They cruise around the floating mansion. Gargoyle like statue stood proudly on either side of the entrance to the underground tunnel leading towards the vampires reside.

It is dark, cold, and eerie that just makes your hair stand to no end. The stone brick wall drape with dangling rusty chains makes you think of nothing but blood curdling screams.The place looked ancient as thought it had been around for centuries and he is most probably right. Who knows how old Pein really is. A vampire's beauty is eternal.

You would definitely crack your neck if you tried to look all the way up to the very tip of the mansion as Sasuke had found it the hard way.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little. Now why the devil was he smiling? He definitely did not plan being plunged 50 feet into the river, or being abuse by the sluttish Orochimaru and definitely not being bought as a pet for a vampire.

The image of the soft gentle caresses of his new master entered his mind. Unconsciously he placed his palm on the spot where Pein had touched him back in the store blushing slightly.

* * *

Sasuke's heart drops to his stomach when the large ornate door of the vampire's mansion creaked open revealing a dark chamber.

_"So tell me again what's the different of being blind here and not if I can't see anything clearly for all eternity" _

"Pein san…what died in here?" came a voice from the corner of the chamber.

"Sasori... this is Itachi's new pet"

A vampire with flaming scarlet unruly locks emerged scrounging up his nose. Clad in a crimson jacket zipped half way up revealing his well build chest and leather pants tracing his well toned frame, he looked at Sasuke with disgust written all over his beautiful face.

"It reeks"

"…"

"Just make sure you don't get in my way…little pest" Sasori hissed, spitting into Sasuke's muddy face.

"FUCK YOU! YOU WORTHLESS SLUT!" Sasuke lost it, he jumps onto Sasori kicking, punching and biting every bit he could reach.

**SLAM!**

Sasori pinned Sasuke to the cold ground, his slender fingers around Sasuke's neck in a dead grip literally squeezing the life out of him. Sasuke's eyes rolled violently in its socket, his feeble fingers trying to pries the hand off.

His lungs burned for air…His legs kicked the harder trying to lend a blow but to no avail. As seconds dragged, he didn't feel the buffeting so much as before. It just a mere dizziness now, a helpless sense of being as his muscles weakens. The chain on his neck is just a highway to the after life.

The red head before him going in and out of focus…he was going to die. This is an easier death than Sasuke could have asked for, oddly peaceful, painless.

**COUGH! COUGH!**

"Sasori! That's enough!" a voice like thunder boomed.

Air came gushing into his lungs as he sucks it in hungrily trying not to choke.

"Fine…just watch him…he is nothing but trouble" the red head stomps away angrily.

"ARGH!" Sasuke's skull burned as he is hoist up by his greasy locks.

"You will very well remember to keep your temper in check… Not all vampires can put up with your stuck up attitude" Pein said in a monotone voice but Sasuke felt as though a blade has been plunge through his very being.

* * *

Up the stairs, down the corridor, and more corridors, they reach a heavy mahogany door.

"This is going to be your room" Pein said shoving the door open, revealing a dark chamber.

The circular chamber is magnificent, just visible before them is a king size bed drape with thick crimson curtain tied to the platinum bed pole. Books staked everywhere…on the floor, the rosewood table, the mantelpiece, the titan racks, the bed, and well you get the point.

"Wow…nice room"

"Hmm…looks like the angel is still sleeping"

"Huh?"

"My son…"

"Wait! I thought you said this is MY room"

"Yeah it is…you are my son's pet"

"…"

"What? You thought this were all yours?" Pein said in amusement at the look of Sasuke's horror strike feature.

"Wait here" Pein close the door behind them; taking off Sasuke's chain he advances to the bed.

"Umm…"

"Itachi…I got you something" Pein climbs onto the bed pulling the silk cover down to reveal the half naked sleeping angel.

"Umm…sleepy" Itachi flips over the other side, his back facing Pein as he curled up into a ball.

Pein wrapped his arms around his son's torso pulling him into a warm hugged.

"I got you a pet…don't you want to see?" with that he bites down on Itachi's bare shoulder, red blood began pulsing out from the bite.

Sasuke almost scream in horror if his voice box would work for him. He stood there frozen in terror as the scene unfolds before his eyes. It's bloody, aggressive but yet erotic at the same time.

"Uh…" Itachi's hand tightens on his sheet, cold sweat cascade down his strong torso.

A desperate pained expression printed on his face as his beautiful eyes still half lid. His free hand gropes blindly at his dad, attempting to cease the action or begging for more only Pein knows.

His torso flushed and his breath labored as though aroused.

Sasuke perceive it must be pain because there is definitely nothing arousing with getting bitten, well at least in his human mind. But is it? They are not humans after all…A funny feeling pooled under his stomach.

Crap! What he hell is wrong with him…

Itachi hissed again as his dad bites down for what seems like the 6thtime, but this time on his neck with more force.

More blood began draping his porcelain torso and he moans lightly throwing his head back, his slender finger tightens on his dad's spiky locks.

Pein lapped the sweet crimson of his son hungrily.

"Umm…stop it…I'm up okay…" he panted.

"Good boy"

"So where's this pet?"

A smirk tugged its ways onto Pein's thin lips.

"Sasuke…come" Pein commanded sitting Itachi between his legs like he had done with Sasuke earlier.

Sasuke could not help but feel jealousy surge up his spine. But exactly what he had been jealous about is still a mystery he has yet to solve.

"What do you want?!" Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. He just wouldn't give any vampire the time of the day…well except Pein maybe.

"Look at me" came a strong dark silk like voice that could make a man or women climax on the spot.

"…"

"Sasuke right?"

"Something wrong with your hearing?...Your dad just called my name"

Sasuke could sense his displeasure. _"Well serve him right…I rather be Pein's pet than h…HOLY SHIT I did not just think that!…NOWAY will I ever be any ones pet!!"_

"I'll leave you two alone…"Pein pecked Itachi on the forehead and climbs gracefully of the bed.

Sasuke gazed every twitch of his muscle's and limbs that would leave even the straightest man hard and aching. He is amazed by his elegance as though his feet never touch the ground but merely sailed across the room.

"My dad is out now" Itachi said annoyingly wiping the dried blood from his torso.

"I AM NOT STARING AT HIM!!"

"I did not say you were"

Sasuke flushed feverishly at his sudden outburst.

"Let me state my rule"

"Whatever…"

"Firstly…I do not repeat myself"

"…"

"Secondly, I do not tolerate crap unlike my father…I do not have patient and I expect things done the way I said it without question"

"…"

"With me so far?"

"To hell with your rules…I don't give a damn!"

**BAM!!**

Itachi punched him in the gut sending Sasuke spiraling down the ground.

"Fuck…"

"Mark my words that I will punish you if you ever go against me in anyway…be warn…I can be very brutal"

**COUGH! COUGH!**

Sasuke gasp for breath…he is pretty sure Itachi broke his ribs at the very least**. **That bastard…

"You will address me as master…you are not worthy to even say my name"

Sasuke is too sore to even complain. His chest hurt withevery breath that he takes as his breath came out as short and wheezy. Cold sweat cascade down his porcelain temple as his fingers dug the cold ground with nail breaking force. Whimpering softly, blood pulse out from his old wounds.

Itachi ideally stride across the room with liquefy poise and puts on an ebony silk bath robe.

* * *

"Come on…I need to get you clean up" Itachi knelt down wrapping an arms around Sasuke's battered torso while the other below his thigh to support him.

Sasuke did not struggle for his muscles felt like eternal fire burning from within. He leaned onto Itachi's strong torso closing his eyes in exhaustion.

As much as he hated to admit, it's really comfortable. He can't remember when is the last time someone had held him, making him felt wanted and safe.

Of course…Itachi's a vampire and seduction is his second nature after killing. Itachi carried Sasuke into his own build in bathroom connected to his room.

Turning the water to medium he lowers Sasuke to the tiled floor attempting to stripe him.

"No! Fuck off!" Sasuke pushed his hands away roughly.

"Shut it"

"Don't touch me you damned creature!"

**SLAP!**

Itachi backhanded Sasuke. The place in which the blow had strike reddens and stringed. Itachi icy hand cascade the reddening flesh softly soothing it.

His human blood boiled even as he struggles not to give into the little empty touch.

"Get your hands away from me" his words came out merely more than a pathetic whisper.

Itachi stripped Sasuke shamelessly taking in an eyeful of his naked battered body before lowering him into the tub. Sasuke hissed as the warm water enters his wounds, numbing them.

"Look at me" Itachi cooed; he places a slender finger below Sasuke's chin, guiding him to face him.

What met Sasuke's eyes is something beyond his expectation. Vampires are known for their beauty, agility, speed, strength and **seduction skills**but Itachi is nothing like he had ever seen.

Even in the extremely poor lighting he could see, the vampire's flawless porcelain skin and well toned torso ever so apparent.

Pein is one of the most stunning vampires that could easily seduce the most beautiful **women **of the century with just one glance. It wouldn't be surprising if Itachi's beauty could seduce the most stunning **goddess** of the century.

Itachi's features are exotically mesmerizing, stunning, and perfect in any way.

His gorgeous crimson orbs accompanied by long thick lashes flash danger, viciousness, strength, and above all dominance.

Itachi's long obsidian silk like hair let down reaching just above his waist; Sasuke have to struggle not to touch them for they were tempting.

Too late...his hands were already half way up before he caught himself. Itachi raise an elegant eye brow observing this strange behaviour with interest.

It would be a serious understatement to say that he is handsome as well as beautiful for he is far above them. He is the epitome of a hot, sexy, dark, mysterious demigod.

It's as though he is created for the sole purpose of pleasing anyone, man or women who happens to cross his path. A walking sex God.

He is indeed a work of art above any that have been created or imagined.

"Sasuke…close your mouth or you may be stuck that way" Itachi teased getting some soap and shampoo to clean his **new pet.**

Sasuke snapped shut his mouth and stared at Itachi as he moves around with grace.

His warm tub water bubbled, emitting steamy pine fragrant.

"You are giving me a bubble bath?!"

"I do not fancy having a pet that reeks"

"…"

"Besides…it will help you relax"

"Why do you fucking care if I am all stress or comfy?"

"I take care of my possessions"

Sasuke glared at him with his jaw clenched in frustration and burning rage. _"I do not belong to you! Jackass! I am not a thing"_

Itachi glide closer to Sasuke with a handful of body shower.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke danced out of Itachi's touch.

"Come here…you are filthy"

"I can wash myself! Don't fucking touch me!"

"I do not repeat myself" Itachi's glared at him maliciously telling him he is about to earn a free one way ticket to pain.

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted...Hope you enjoy the chapter...


	2. Rebellion

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter...I really appreciate it...**

**Continue reviewing...**

**please review...Flames are accepted...**

**I really like to know what you think...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**I'll update faster if i get reviews...**

* * *

**Rebellion**

"You fucking asshole! Do I fucking look like a handicap to you?" Sasuke retort.

He hates being treated like an animal.

"You want to repeat that again?" Warning dripping from his every word as he lets the soap in his hand dilute into the warm tub water.

"Jackass I didn't know you are fucking deaf that I need to repeat myself! I can clean myself slut!"

**SLAM!**

**OWH!**

Itachi with one swift move bangs Sasuke's skull roughly onto the wall, his slender finger tightly around Sasuke's pale neck lifting him slightly. Red blood pulsed out from his damp locks cascade down the ivory wall staining the warm bubbles.

Sasuke kicked the harder splashing water soaking his captive to the bones. His neck sheered as Itachi dug his nails in, droplet of crimson rolled down the pale neck, contrasting them.

"S-stop!" Sasuke managed to choke out, his arms reaching out to force open the offending hand on his throat.

Itachi's crimson orbs were filled with anything but mercy. With his free hand he grabs one of Sasuke wrists twisting them.

**CRACK!**

The sickening melody of fractured bones reach Itachi's ear; a smirk tugged its way to his thin lips.

**ARGH!!**

Tears of pain threaten to role down.

"I-I'm sorry…s-stop" Sasuke begged in desperation.

Sasuke have long accepted the fate of death but dieing naked and helpless in a bath tub is just pathetic. It did be a joke. Feeling satisfy Itachi release his pet from the pain.

"Now…come here" Itachi smirk at the teary form of his pet as Sasuke curled up to the other end of the tub.

"Go to hell" Sasuke hates how it sounded, he meant to come out strong but he just couldn't keep his voice from shaking.

"I won't hurt you if you listen and trust me"

Listen? Trust? Those words were just laughable and Sasuke would definitely have been laughing if the situation isn't all so serious. Every demon, creature and human knows that a vampire could twist words even with the slightest loop hole or none at all till you rip your pretty locks off in frustration.

Sasuke reluctantly obliged crawling nearer to his master with much ease due to his damaged wrist. What has he got to lose?

"Good pet" Itachi cooed, his breath brushing against Sasuke's neck sending chills down his spine as he crouch in front of Itachi.

Sasuke hissed in pain as the alkaline shampoo burns his wounded skull. His hands tauten on the tub, his knuckles white. Itachi continue massaging the skull ignoring Sasuke's whimpers.

After the hair, Itachi move on to cleaning Sasuke's tattered torso which is where the real problem starts.

Sasuke's muscle stiffens as Itachi's soupy hand comes closer. He had expected this to be painful and rough. Vampires aren't well known for their kindness but more towards violence and blood. Not a very comforting though I might add.

Astonishing Itachi's touches were soft, delicate and feather like. He gentle almost lovingly cascade his soapy hands down Sasuke's aching muscle in circular motion.

The muscles relax beneath the soft touches.

Itachi skimmed his soupy hand slowly over Sasuke's chest making him shudder as those clever fingers send a rash of excitement over his skin.

Vampires are experts in seduction being their second nature next to killing. Itachi have no more than touch him and he is already aching…and aching and aching…

How ridiculous!

Itachi's press his hands ever more firmly over Sasuke's chest intending to clean off the stubborn dirt; smoothing over Sasuke's chest completely until he came to his sensitive nipples.

Sasuke let out a muffle gasp as pleasure spread through his entire body tightening on his erection. Itachi looked at him attentively.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sasuke panted

For once Sasuke fear he might climax at the mere touch. Well he isn't exactly a virgin after all but he sure felt like one now.

His mind desperately screamed at him with ear throbbing intensity that this is a vampire touching him, a vampire that sees him as nothing but a piece of property, a louse. He shouldn't be aroused by it, he detested vampires with every fiber of his being but still his body remains stubbornly indifferent to common sense.

Okay…so he enjoyed the touches. He is a pet after all and there's nothing he could do about Itachi if he desires him but he doesn't necessarily have to be a willing victim.

"S-stop!" Sasuke raise his injured hand and shakily reaches out to Itachi's stopping him from going any further.

Sasuke have expected Itachi to laugh, punish him or at the very least ignore it completely. He is his pet and Itachi have every right however to waste his body.

He is his to play with and his to do as he pleases. Sasuke have never yet met a man who lusted over him that did not think a _stop _is a _go_ waiting to happen.

Why would Itachi even listen to him…Nobody does… Every time he would screams himself hoarse while his dad rapes him along with his other drunken friends but they never stop.

Itachi neither laugh nor ignore him. Instead Itachi slap him over the head at his bold action sending Sasuke's face hitting the warm tub water.

"You are done anyway" Itachi stood up taking a towel.

Sasuke felt a speck of disappointment that Itachi had actually stopped but relief was still the strongest emotion in his body. Relief that came from the very core of his being.

Problem two…he is still hard and there is no way Itachi won't see them if he stood up.

"Get out off the tub"

"…"

"Now…" Itachi smile holding a rather large towel hovering beside him.

"I want privacy"

Okay...stupid excuse but that's the best he could come up with in a situation like this.

"Owh!"

"You have no right to ask anything from me" Itachi losses his patience yanking Sasuke up roughly by the arm.

Itachi did not say a word or tease about Sasuke's hard on but made sure he created a nice friction with Sasuke's aching erection while wiping him. Sasuke gasp as pleasure surged up his spine; fisting onto Itachi's robe, he doesn't thrust his legs to support him.

"What are you suppose to wear?" Itachi smirked at his etiquette.

"Ever heard of clothes…usuratonkachi" Sasuke panted angrily.

This guy is an ass!

**SLAP!**

Itachi whack Sasuke again across the head.

"I know that! That wasn't a question"

Sasuke's head throb in pain. What is with this guy and his head! He seems to like knocking it a lot.

* * *

At last Itachi came up with some old ashen shorts with a few chain's attached and skin tight ebony high collar sleeveless tank top that he had grown out off.

"That will have to do for now" Itachi shackle Sasuke to the bed pole while he cleans himself.

No, Sasuke isn't on the bed; he is on the ground beside the bed. Sasuke could hear the running water through the bathroom door.

_"Oh…this is going to be a long night"_

Sasuke's eye lid weights a ton; he hadn't yet gotten use to the vampires nocturnal habits. His body should be in a deep sleep right now.

How long has it not been since he have just sit there and simply rest? God, it has been so long…. He has been worked to the bones ever since he was a child.

A labor worker by day and a sex toy by night.

Sasuke's head hit the soft ground with a thud as slumber starts to take over him. He was so exhausted and muddled in thoughts that he was not positive whether he was awake or asleep.

He could almost be certain that a soft warm hand stroke his hair in a fatherly manner as he zones in and out of slumber. It's gentle but somehow he didn't like it very much.

It wasn't Itachi's touch or Pein's…At least it didn't feel like it. Their touch may be cold but for reason unknown it's strangely pleasing.

Unconsciously Sasuke squirm away from the gentle stroking curling up into a tight ball. His eyes shut the entire time.

The stroking stop as in sensing his displeasure or something else was never know for at the moment the bathroom door click open. The soft sound of footstep followed by the shutting of door invades Sasuke's slumber.

After what seems like an eternity later, Itachi came back out clad in a tight ebony sleeveless tank top tracing out his well toned torso with low waist ebony baggy pants accompanied by numerous chains hanging here and there.

His long silk like obsidian locks tie into a low ponytail.

"Pet…wake up, I want to bandage you"

"Umm…"

Itachi smirk as he saw Sasuke in a tight ball beside his bed like an innocent little kitten.

_"Let him sleep…there's no fun if he is tired" _

Itachi release the shackles that binds the poor creature to the bed. There's no need for such restriction, he doubt Sasuke would wake up at all that day.

Later that night Itachi place some biscuits and a large glass of water beside his pet just in case he woke up. Humans can't last without food as long as a vampire.

"You are gorgeous"

Itachi bandage the fractured wrist gentle, careful not to wake him. He could have just watched him all day if it isn't for the approaching dawn.

As a young vampire Itachi is tightly bound to the night. He couldn't stay awake even if he wants too.

* * *

Two days later, Sasuke woke up into the unforgiving darkness of the room with a slight headache. He ate the food that was in front of him hungrily. It was the best he had tasted in years.

Normally he did be lucky to have a clean glass of water place before him.

His sleep had been deep and utterly free of nightmares.

That was certainly unheard off.

Perhaps it's the silence that drench the room or maybe even the soft carpet that have lured him into such state of peace. Whatever it is, it certainly can't be because he felt at peace on a vampire's bedroom floor.

After he is full, Sasuke shakily stood up straining his eyes to examine the dark room.

Itachi was no where to be seen which could only mean it is still nighttime. He strolls around looking around at the chaotic state of the room. His hands skimmed over the leather bound books on the racks.

_"I wish I could read" _

With no change of clothing he decides to do a little exploring on his new home. Quietly he leaves the room.

The hallway is drench with a sense of uneasy silence and it is nearly pitch black.

Sasuke ventures further down the wide serpentine corridor aimlessly. Dimly lit lamps stood at various point along the corridor.

"_Naruto how are you I wonder…Would you forget me and move on? I don't want to be alone...I miss you"_

**Thud…thud…**

Sasuke froze in his step. Sasuke could feel the change in the air.

There's something with him in the dark corridor and it definitely isn't a vampire. If it were he wouldn't have been able to sense them; they are too stealthy even on normal bases.

Sasuke strains his crimson orbs against the darkness as he turns around slowly. A dark creeping dread fills the air and made it difficult to breath.

The footstep seems to disappear at the moment making his heart stop. Sasuke could sense that he might as well have been staring right at the creature or whatever it is if it isn't for the lack of light.

How do you protect yourself from something you can't see?

Turning back to his original position he started walking again and so did the sound of footsteps. A shiver inch down his spine…By all miracles please let this be his imagination.

A hand suddenly flew to his shoulder.

Sasuke has had enough and for once in his life he did the sensible thing.

He bolted down the corridor as fast as his legs could carry him. He failed to notice a dark figure standing in the middle of the corridor in his hast causing him to slams right into the figure so hard that the force would have hurled him to the floor if the figure hadn't caught him and hold him up.

"Bastard let me go!! Let me go!" Sasuke trashes around kicking, clawing and punching anything his skin touch.

"Calm down pet"

"Let me go!" Sasuke chomps down hard on the hands that are holding him captive.

The sickening metallic taste of blood filled his cavern.

"Calm down pet" The all too familiar voice hissed.

Slowly Sasuke looked up to be face with a stoic Pein. Crimson trickles down from either side of Sasuke's lips.

"Why are you running?" Pein's slender finger wipes the blood away gentle.

"…"

"You want me to bring you to Itachi?"

"…"

"You know its better telling me than him, patience isn't his strong point"

"So I've been told"

**ARGH!!**

Pein tugs harshly on the spiky locks forcing Sasuke to face him.

"It hurts bastard!" Sasuke clamps his hand on Pein's offending ones.

A certain wetness trickles down his obsidian locks.

"Than again vampires are not known for patience" Pein lowers his head hovering just inches above the side of Sasuke's neck.

"Are you going to bite me?"

"Answer the question"

Sasuke could feel the razor sharp fangs skim his neck. A rash of excitement surged through his skin making him shiver.

"T-there's something back there"

"…"

"Let me go already! I've answered!"

"I do not appreciate being lied" the grip tightens intensively, the fangs now showing.

Sasuke finds it extremely distracting with Pein so close to him not needing him to add to the distraction by nibbling softly on his pulse.

Jolts of pleasure race through his body with every soft tugged of the razor sharp fangs on his sensitive skin. Sasuke tilts his neck even more to give his neck a better excess; biting back a moan, he arch into the forbidden pleasure.

"I'm not lying"

Pein eyed him closely watching him for signs of deceit but found none.

"Fine" Pein release him lapping the wetness of blood that stains his porcelain hands. A few strains of obsidian locks came loose.

Sasuke almost whimper from the lost of those talented fangs.

"Come; let's see what your bogey man is" Pein took Sasuke gentle by the hand leading him down the corridor as though a father to his little child.

They found nothing of course.

"I am not lying!"

"Whatever…"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Forget it…that may be Sasori before"

"Bastard"

"Come Sasuke…"

"Don't return me to Itachi yet, I don't like him"

"You'll have to go back sooner or later"

"Please Pein sama…" Sasuke pouted hugging the older vampire tightly.

Pein sign, hugging back he rubs circles on his back to comfort him.

_"Oh yeah this is going to work"_

"Sorry…come… Itachi's in the library…If you go back now I'm sure he won't punish you that badly"

_"What!"_ "Oh great! That sure is comforting fucker!" Sasuke pushes away from Pein, his blood boiled.

Why is Pein acting as though he hadn't done anything? Is he taking advantage of his body to get information out of him when he is clouded with pleasure or is it something else?

Whatever it is Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his chest.

* * *

Pein glides down the corridor with a fuming Sasuke in tow.

_"Why would Pein bring me close to him than push me away as though I am nothing? More importantly…why the hell am I so affected by Pein's lost of affection?" _

Sasuke hadn't so much at grumble but Pein could feel his burning rage. Not that it bothered him. He is almost as short temper as Itachi. Almost being the key word.

Pein shove open the ornate door of the library motioning Sasuke to come in. Grudgingly Sasuke stomped in but soon came to a stunned halt.

Even with the lack of light, the magnificent structure is ever so apparent.

The ceiling towered 4 stories high with at least a dozen magnificent chandeliers casting a muted light on hundreds of titan racks. There are walkways on each floor to frame the endless shelves and thousands of leather bound books.

A step leader leans on one of the many shelves.

Right in the middle of the beautiful structure is a velvet covered sofa set with an enormous crystal table.

At the very end of the room is a rosewood table and matching leather sofa where evidently Sasuke's object of detest lay indolently reading a book.

"Itachi I do not need to specifically tell you that Sasuke is your responsibility" Pein scolded, standing in front of the sofa with Sasuke by his side.

"Sorry dad…thanks for bringing it here" Itachi glared up from his book to Sasuke.

"Dawn is nearing… you need to get back to sleep"

"It's not for a few hours" Itachi puts down his book but still remain in a laying position.

Pein's climbs onto the sofa straddling his legs on Itachi's waist with hands planted on either side of the young vampires head.

"…"

"I don't like you staying up until dawn"

"I'll get back to my room soon"

"Be sure you do" Pein playfully nibbles Itachi's neck and tickled him making him laugh.

"S-Stop! It's ticklish!" Itachi squirms about trying to buck his dad off.

"No…you get back to your room"

"Okay I'll go!"

"I never get tired of this"

"Night dad"

Sasuke looked away in anger, envy and jealousy. His fist balled up tightly, nails digging into his skin_. _

_"Am I not lovable? Do I not deserve being treated with this kindness?! "_

"Don't stay up" Pein warned, exiting the library.

"Did I say you can leave my room?" Itachi glides over to Sasuke.

"You didn't say I couldn't"

"You dare challenged me?" venom dripping from his every word.

"Am I now pansy?" Sasuke said with an air of astonishment.

Standing just inches in front of Sasuke, Itachi flaxes his fingers that are itching to grip those pale neck.

_"This pet has no sense of respect" _"Last chance pet…"

"You are going to beat me anyway fucking bitch… so like I give a damn"

"You have no idea…"

TBC...

* * *

**To those who read please review...I promise to update faster if i get reviews...Flames are accepted...thank you...**


	3. Pain

**Thanks you to those who reviewed the last chapter...**

**I really appreciate it...**

**Please continue to review...I love reviews...**

**Flames are allowed...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

**Pain**

"Let me go!" Sasuke struggled against the titan grip of the vampire as he is dragged to his room.

"You need to be discipline"

"You bastard! I hate you!"

"…"

"Strip" Itachi commands after roughly pushing Sasuke to the wall of his room.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke's back firmly against the wall.

"Take off your clothes and hands on the wall"

"What are you going to do with that rope?" Sasuke panicked eyeing the long slender object in Itachi's grip.

"Do it now or I'll do it for you, don't make it worst for yourself"

Sasuke shakily fumble open the zip of his pants letting them drop to his ankle before kicking them off. He is in enough crap as it is than he wish to be not trying to make things worst.

Itachi is about to rape him just like any man that lusted over him; not a big surprise. It's just laughable if Sasuke ever believe that there won't be any torture, tormenting or rape from a vampire. Even if it isn't now, he wasn't ready to believe it isn't in his future.

After stripping completely nude he face the wall with both hands against it as instructed. The chill of the air make him shiver, goose bumps covering his pale skin.

"Clench your teeth, I don't want you screaming"

**CRACK!**

"**ARGH!"**

Sharp pain erupted through his back, burning him, biting him and slicing him.

Sasuke drop to his knees in pain as cold sweat cascade down his temple. His breath labored; tears pulled up threatening to fall as his warm blood trickles down his back.

It wasn't a rope Itachi was holding… It's a boiling metallic whip.

"I said I don't want you screaming…stand up"

Sasuke stood up shakily despite the agony putting his entire weight on the wall for support.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

**ARGH!**

With brutal rhythm the whip cracked through the air, never quickening, never altering and never pausing unless Sasuke drop to his knees.

Even so he would be force to stand in a matter of seconds.

The slow steady rhythm shred his back and legs mercilessly. Blood gush out from his open wound cascade down his back painting his abuse back scarlet.

A decent amount of flesh and skin being haul out as they stuck themselves to the scorching whip.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

Sasuke bit down on his lips breaking the delicate skin in agony trying not to make a sound but to no avail. He whimpers and screams with every strike. Screaming himself hoarse, his slender fingers dug into the wall with nail breaking force.

Blood pooled around his feet on the thick carpet and some marring Itachi's delicate features. It is with much ease that he manages to stay conscious.

The end came without warning. One moment the whip is biting, digging and slicing him deep in his back and the next silence.

Taking the cue that it is over Sasuke slumps onto a pool of his own blood, losing all his will power to remain standing or sitting up.

Tears cascade down his cheek shamelessly; ignoring the agony of the slightest movement he curled up into a ball hugging his shaking form.

A cold hand gentle reach out to touch one of the deep gashes that ribbon Sasuke's back.

Sasuke hissed in pain but make no comment nor did he try to wriggle away.

He has been whipped until his back and legs being slice open to the bones in some places. Blood splattered everywhere, soaking his obsidian locks giving a wet effect and marring his porcelain features. The smell of burning metal, metallic blood and scorching flesh hung in the air.

"Why do you make me do this?"

"Fuck you…"

"Do you like this pain?"

"I ha-hate you" Sasuke whimpered.

"Wait here" Itachi whisper before leaving.

_"Not like I can move" _

Not a minute later Itachi return with a ceramic pot of auburn cream and bandages in hand. The wounds will scar unless proper care was taken.

With one hand he scoop up the cream and began smearing, gentle and carefully on all the wounds. The coolness eases the pain giving instant relief.

"Well you've got to admit that the witches can brew up one hell of an ointment" Itachi said.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You ask too many questions"

"…"

After applying the cream and bandaging him up, Itachi carried him in a bridal style to the side of his bed. He could feel the pressure of dawn approaching which means he needs to get to bed very soon.

"Rest pet" Itachi gentle cascade his slender finger over Sasuke's cheek wiping the tears away.

"…"

"Why do you like to test my patience?"

"I hate you damn much fucker"

"You hate vampires am I right?" Itachi move to gentle stroke Sasuke's blood clotted hair, looking at him lovingly, no longer the brutal monster that causes him so much pain.

"…"

Why?"

"Don't act innocent! You vampires treat humans like crap! Isn't that enough reason?!" Sasuke swap the gentle hand away despite the agony of moving.

Well that certainly explained his aggressive dislike and not to mention hostile treatment towards him. And make Sasuke an interesting pet to tame.

"I think your reason is more personal than that"

"Drop it" looking away Sasuke is deliberately keeping his emotions hidden, but Itachi had been train to read the body language of his prey like any vampires have and excel in it.

It's what predator did best.

"I will find out soon anyway"

"Fuck you! Just drop the God damn subject!"

It didn't take skill to read the anger mixed sadness that ripples over Sasuke's beautiful features

"You'll tell me someday" Itachi smile as he straightens up and climb onto his bed leaving Sasuke on the ground.

There's no hurry, he had an eternity to explore Sasuke's secret. Not that Sasuke have eternity but he could pester him till his dying days.

* * *

For the next few days Sasuke move around with much difficulty and Itachi have so conveniently bought him a scarlet collar that he is force to wear at all time.

Sasuke don't see a lot of Itachi as he needs to go college which is an improvement not that he is complaining. He isn't expected to do anything other than accompanying Itachi which he clearly doesn't need.

Sasuke sneaks out of the room whenever Itachi isn't around to do some exploring to kill time.

He signs as he thought of his lover.

How Sasuke wish to touch those delicate skin again, hear the melody of his voice and see those innocent clear azure orbs. Those are just memories now.

Memories are the binding force between two people and the reason one strive to survive even in the harshest condition so that one day if faith permits, they might meet.

These sweet thought however always ended up with Itachi lying nude on a black silk sheet looking like something that has fallen from heaven.

One way or another this beauty would scatter kisses all over his face and touch him in the most intimate ways giving him pleasure.

The worst part of all is that Itachi have started hunting his mind even in his sleep giving him the most intense wet dream he could ever imagine.

A flair of guilt clenches at his heart at the very thought.

It should be his lover giving him all those forbidden pleasure and not the monster. Why is he such a mess whenever Itachi crop up in his mind?

A cold prickling was creeping over his skin as he walks down the dark hallway.

_"There's nothing in this hallway its all in your head" _Sasuke turn slowly_._

He had barely turned 180 degree when there was a streak of blackness and he found himself flat on his back with a hand over his mouth swallowing his screams of shock and pain as the old wounds bit into him.

A silver haired man with ebony masks covering the lower portion of his face glare threateningly at him.

"Don't make a sound"

Sasuke's breath had been knocked out from his lungs from the swift tackle. His captive had made certain that his arm encircle Sasuke's torso tightly before impact making no room for escape.

A thrill of panic race through Sasuke's heart as he began trashing around, smacking his fist hard onto the well build chest atop him while his legs kicked the harder trying to lend a blow.

"I just want to talk…I can get you out of here"

Sasuke stop his trashing at the word 'out".

"Shall we talk?" the mysterious man hiss removing the hand covering Sasuke's mouth.

"What do you fucking want?"

"Follow me…this is not the place"

* * *

Sasuke allowed the mysterious man to lead the way through the dark corridor. They move deeper into the gloomy mansion without a sound and stopping at every corner just to be sure they weren't spotted. Stopping on one of the many doors he threw it open pushing Sasuke in.

Like any room in the mansion it is dimly lit but by the look of an inch thick dust that covered the abandoned fireplace it seems it hadn't been use for a long time. Opposite the cobweb covered room is another man smoking a cigarette.

"Kakashi…what have we here?" ask the man in the room.

"Something to speed up the mission I would say"

"Hands off me you stupid old fart!" Sasuke broke free from the tight grasp as his shoulder began to numb from the lack of blood flow.

"We are the ANBU's I'm sure you've heard of it" Kakashi smile at the teen glaring maliciously at him.

Well of course Sasuke have heard of it.

The ANBU's are one of the most notorious groups of** assassins** in the human world who kill in cold blood. They aren't the most feared and loathed assassins in the world for nothing. No mercy, no emotion, no dream, no purpose but one. Kill as ordered leaving no trace of the target ever existed.

And by the look of their uniform they weren't joking.

"I'm Kakashi and my partner over there is Asuma" Kakasih introduce to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Sasuke…"

"Let's just get to the point" Kakashi cuts the chase.

"…"

"We have been snooping around this mansion for a month and there's only so much information you can get by sneaking and looking into trashes"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"All you need to do is help us spy on the vampires and report to us"

"…"

"We need to get inside their heads and you are going to help us"

"What's in it for me?"

"We get you out when we have all the information we need"

" Wh-"

"What information exactly doesn't concerns you; just spy is all you need to know"

"…"

"You don't have to tell us if you agree now, we will contact you some other time and if you agree than you better have information for us"

* * *

Sasuke stride down the dark corridor calculating his choices.

Does he want to get back home badly enough to risk his neck spying? He don't reckoned even Pein would be so understanding if he was caught. Than again does he want to spend the rest of his life living in the dark as a lowly pet?

Come to think of it, it doesn't really matter.

Even back home his dad treats him like a whore. What about Naruto his lover? This may be his only chance of escape.

Sasuke had meant to get back to Itachi's room but being so muddled with his thought he ended up taking the wrong turn. He turn the knob of the ornate door in front of him not noticing the difference until he took a step in that he came to a stunned halt.

The walls were embellished with beautiful painting of cherubs, saints, portraits and mythical beings. To his left the delicate shaped stairs covered with crimson carpet serpentine upwards to yet another floor way.

The three storied ceiling hung with elegant chandelier cast a muted light upon the room while beneath him a thick ivory carpet. Right in the middle of the room is a handcrafted rosewood desk stack with numerous documents and behind them a titan shelf drape with ancient scrolls.

"Sneaking around again I see?" came a voice.

Sasuke almost jumps out of his skin in shock. That seems to be happening a lot lately. Damn those vampires and their stealthy nature.

"Don't do that!" Sasuke growled turning to face Pein.

"What?"

"Stop sneaking up on me"

"Well you should stop sneaking around"

"I got lost"

"Well you wouldn't if you stop wondering around places you shouldn't...I'll take you back"

"Can I stay with you for a while?" Sasuke pleaded not wanting to go back to the empty room as his thoughts drowned him.

"…"

"Please?"

"Fine…come in but don't touch anything, my study is mess up enough already" Pein warned.

Pein sat on his leather armchair behind piles of documents eyeing Sasuke attentively as he survey one of the 25 foot tall portrait of a very attractive vampire.

"That's one of the most powerful vampires in our history" Pein said.

"He is gorgeous" Sasuke stared in awe at the portrait of the vampire with long obsidian locks let down with some spikes. His crimson orbs reminded him greatly of Itachi with the exemption that these held nothing but cruelty.

"Yes… his name is Madara, the vampire that brought my race to a new era of peace and harmony; he brought us out of most of our barbaric ways and killed thousands who refuse to accept changes, the greatest leader through out the century I admit"

"I though vampires are immortal"

"Yes…but the immortals can die too and normally in the most horrendous and gruesome ways"

"…"

"I intend to overtake this Madara" Pein added as though he is talking about nothing bigger the weather.

"What?"

"I already overthrown him in power and am now the leader, so now I intend to overthrow him again by being a greater leader than he ever was"

Sasuke looked at Pein dumb struck. He is the leader of the entire vampire race? Well he sure doesn't look like it at all. He could pass as a cool punk dad but a leader?

Hell the portrait looked more intimidating than Pein in reality.

"You don't think I can?" Pein questioned.

"Of course you can!"

A beat passed. A beat where Sasuke was unable to read what was going through Pein's mind.

Had he insulted him by looking shock at his dreams?

A vampire is a master of hiding their emotions when they wanted too. But why the devil does he care so much about Pein's feeling when he had more vital things in mind?

When the reality of the situation that he is about to betray the leader of the vampire race hit him, he paled at the horrendous thought.

Is he really that suicidal just to see Naruto again? Was it worth the risk when he isn't even sure Naruto hadn't move on yet? Why can't a thing be laid in black and white in front of him? It would have been better if the ANBU's have threatened him to do it. At least he has got someone to blame.

Sasuke turned away abruptly trying to hide the tears of distress that started to burn his eyes_. _

_"Damn it all! Stop crying! You are weak! You don't need pity!" _Sasuke angrily swipe at his tears while trying to reframe his urge to break something.

With a speed Sasuke could never come close to matching Pein move to stand directly in front of Sasuke.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing"

"Tell me" Pein lightly touch the dampness that lingers on Sasuke's cheek

"You won't understand! You will never understand! You don't know what I've been through!" Sasuke's yelled in raged, hot tears cascade down his cheek.

"I know there are things I won't understand ever, but I can try"

"Why can't you be my master instead? Why Itachi?"

"Itachi isn't so bad once you get use to him" He reached down to cup Sasuke's face; his cold touch miraculously easing the pain clutching Sasuke's heart.

"Pein-sama…"

Sasuke seems to forget how to breathe as Pein lower his head. He moved slowly giving Sasuke ample of opportunity to say _no_ if he isn't comfortable with the intimacy.

Pein kissed Sasuke's soft lips gentle and lovingly as though he is made of china. Sasuke arch forward wanting to drink in the scent that is uniquely Pein but much to his dismay Pein pulled away immediately.

A fear clutches at Sasuke's heart.

Is he regretting his deed? Was he no good at all at kissing?

"Pein-sama please…" Sasuke couldn't keep the fear in his voice.

Pein move backed and at that point Sasuke could sense a change.

"I wasn't thinking just now…so just forget the whole thing"

Why are they all the same? Sasuke's heart tore in all direction at those cruel words but he refuse to accept the situation.

"Can you hold me?" Sasuke choked out.

Perhaps he is searching and digging for that little piece of the loving Pein that may only exist in his imagination but he wanted the moment to linger even for a few seconds.

"…"

"Please?"

Pein seems to calculate it for a moment before reluctantly nodded his head.

Sasuke moving closer to the warm heat that was Pein.

An arm wrap around Sasuke's torso while the free hand bellow Sasuke's thigh lifted him up. He lay contently on the crook of Pein's porcelain neck. Straddling his legs around Pein's waist a smile crept its way to his thin lips as he takes in the unique scent of this master

By the flames of hell what was he doing? Has he no pride asking the touch from a demented vampire who bought him like a piece of meat?

At the moment he couldn't care less. It doesn't take a thousand years of experience or the mind of a rocket scientist for Sasuke to tell that he himself wanted this badly.

Even if its deceit, illusion or a lie Sasuke wants to cherish this moment forever; all his problems and mind numbing decision waiting for him in the real world seems non existence right now.

As for now just once he wanted to believe he is wanted, loved, cherished and desired but not lusted or used. And in these strong arms and predatory gaze he felt it all.

* * *

"Kakashi… Why didn't you just ask that mongrel to spy on our **main** target but instead on everybody?" Asuma gave a puff on his cigarette.

"Other information may come in handy" Kakashi lay on the moldy floor with eyes close.

"That mongrel doesn't know what he really is huh?"

"No, this secret is kept tightly even within the ANBU's, only a handful knows"

"…"

"His existent is a disgrace to the human race... and constantly remaining us of our weakness"

TBC...

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted... I'll update faster if i get reviews...Please review...

Thank you


	4. Forbidden Lust

**Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter...**

**Reviews makes me happy...**

**please continue to review...**

**flames are accepted...**

**thank you... hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**(a/n): warning for Yaoi in this chapter... **

* * *

**Forbidden Lust**

Sasuke sat gloomily in Itachi's dark room, his head pounding with so many questions, emotion and the likes.

_"I need a break" _

Sasuke stood up making his way to the bathroom. Stripping off his clothes leaving only the annoying collar on which he had found it quite impossible to remove, he steps into the shower.

Through the few days he hadn't seen Itachi to say the least he misses him more than he cared to admit; constantly telling himself what a bastard Itachi is.

He sighs as the steaming water cascade down his knotted muscles and weary body. His sign deepens as his eyes fell on the large stash of oil, aroma soaps and shampoo that lined the glass shelf atop him.

Clearly Itachi is a man of luxury and would expect no less. How can he missed that shelf the so many times he had come in is a mystery.

Sasuke wondered if he could just use some of them. It had been far too long since he could indulge in such luxury. He smile wryly, in truth he had never in his life have the opportunity to touch even one of these bottles of multihued aromatic liquid.

Well surely Itachi wouldn't mind, perhaps he wouldn't even notice. Sasuke smirk as he washed his damped hair with one of the pined scented shampoo.

* * *

Itachi had just come home from one of his college trip as he dumps his entire luggage to their secretary Anko.

"You could at least help me" the female complain towing his bag of dirty laundry for the maids.

"That's what you are paid for"

"Whatever…your dad wants to see you"

Well that is to be expected, Pein probably wants to smother him to death.

After all Itachi is his only son from his decease wife. Sasori doesn't count; he is his stepson from his current wife's pass lover. Hell that kid even addresses him by name clearly stating that he will never be his father.

Itachi wouldn't be surprise if his father has already been waiting impatiently in his study. He gentle turns the elegant knob to the ornate door.

As soon as he steps in, Pein plucked him off his feet placing a warm wet kiss on his cheek. He pulled away regarding Itachi's startle features.

Pein's acute hearing had picked up the footsteps of his son long before he reached the door. It was hard to miss as no vampire move with such elegant grace of a geisha like Itachi.

"Dad"

Pain ignore Itachi's wriggle as he continue pressing Itachi firmly to his chest as though he hadn't seen him in over a century.

"I'm listening"

"You don't have to hug me to death"

"I miss you so much" Pein brush his cheek against Itachi's taking in his unique scent of morning dew.

"I'm only gone for a week"

"A long week"

"My girlfriend is coming later, so can I serve one of your chardonnay?"

"You mean boyfriend…"he whisper against Itachi's ear, tightening his hold

"So can I?"

"Yeah as long as you bring Sasuke down too…he is really attention starve"

"I'll pay more attention to him than…"

* * *

Lingering until his skin wrinkled and scrubbed pink only did Sasuke at last reluctantly wrap a small towel around his waist and return to the dark bedroom. He had expected to be met with the usual darkness and the stack of books he had arranged in piles accordingly to their thickness.

Nothing like too much time can make a person do stupid things.

But what he discovered almost make him jump in shock.

He was met with a breath taking tall, crimson orbs, obsidian haired vampire who seems to make the air around him run cold and strange feeling building at the pit of his stomach.

Itachi is backed from wherever he went.

Damn, damn and damn…

"What the hell do you want now?" Sasuke glare into those mesmerizing crimson orbs while clutching his thin towel tightly.

"This is my room and I'm glad you have settled down seeing you have been using my stuff without permission" His voice held a smooth darkness that slithers down Sasuke's spine.

"I…well actually…err…"

With an elegant motion Itachi glides towards Sasuke with mind numbing elegant and grace. Whatever Sasuke wishes to say it never came as Itachi stood proudly only inches in front of him.

Sasuke wasn't sure how to react. A deep part of him almost want to hugged Itachi while the other yelling at him not to think how hot the man is other than the fact that he is a demented slim ball.

Itachi's gaze traveled through the bare torso in front of him, taking in the sight of every curve and edge. He roams downward lingering on the bulge between Sasuke's legs that he is trying to hide.

His smile slowly widen at the reaction he could give the kid by the mere sight of him.

"Are you done staring yet?!" Sasuke spat turning his back on him.

Itachi might be able to seduce him with a glance but he doesn't have to let him have the pleasure of witnessing him struggling not to get aroused.

There was a prickling chill that ran over his skin and Itachi was by his side.

"You miss me?"

"I wouldn't care if you die!"

Slender fingers reached out to curl around Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke was soon losing himself in the soft stroke of Itachi's thumb over his inner wrist It had been so long since anyone had touch him so lovingly.

"What the fuck do you want?" he frowned as Itachi's other hand reach for the edge of the small towel that reach Sasuke' mid thigh.

"Can I see you?" Itachi whispered against Sasuke's ear.

He swept his mouth down Sasuke's neck, his fangs scraping Sasuke's skin but never drawing blood.

Sasuke's hearth crash against his chest as a dark heat spread through his body. It has become increasingly hard for him to even think straight let alone form words of insults to be thrown at the demented creature.

Sasuke smelt of pine and fresh blood. A startling erotic not to mention delicious combination.

Itachi swallow a groan as his muscle clench in respond.

"Can I see you?" Itachi repeated his question before his tongue trace the large vein on a wet path back to his throat.

Sasuke tithes his head biting back a moan; he shuddered at the building pressure at the pit of his stomach.

Sasuke didn't have to like Itachi to want to literally rip off those annoying clothes and pull Itachi atop him. Sasuke would have to be brain dead not to want to wrap himself in Itachi intoxicating beauty and satisfy his aching need. For an instant he understood the power of pure lust.

"Yes…"

Sasuke shiver as the cold air hit his painful erection. He blushed feverishly at his weakness. A thick silence filled the air and at last Sasuke gaze towards Itachi.

Afraid of what he would find.

Maybe Itachi is disappointed with what he sees? For some reason that thought hurt him.

"I…am not much to look at" he croaked.

"You are…perfect" Itachi rasp cupping his face and tossing the towel aside.

Hot tears began sheering Sasuke's eyes again, a pressure build in his chest as though trapping the intake of air. He was far from perfect he knows. He is too skinny and pale not to mention small.

No one had ever complimented him but rather insults him that sometimes he wonders why they even come back to rape him repeatedly if he is so worthless.

However under this predatory gaze he felt beautiful, perfect, desired and whole.

"I'm worthless…"

"Who told you that?"

"People…"

"Would you allow me to touch you?"

Sasuke found it oddly erotic to be firmly in charge for the first time. It gave him a sense of power he had never experience. For a long moment he merely gazes into the beautiful face of the decadent angel that had recently fallen from heaven.

"_Vampires are monster in form of humans! Don't trust him! Say no!"_ A warning voice screams at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Yes…"

Itachi lift Sasuke off the ground setting him beside the sink counter and probing those slender legs apart.

It was than that Sasuke realize for the first time in his life that he isn't afraid to give himself to another man. Itachi won't hurt him nor will he expect more from him than he is willing to give.

Itachi's hand skimmed his hardened nipples rubbing the sensitive nub sending jolts pleasure rushing through Sasuke's skin. Sasuke tilts his head back moaning. It felt so good.

"Who…told you, you aren't beautiful?" Itachi's voice sounded dangerous as his tugs at the harden nipples gentle with his fangs while his fingers move to wrap themselves on the throbbing cock, squeezing it.

How can anyone not think Sasuke is beautiful? He could even put the Goddess to shame.

Sasuke is panting hard as the pleasure build to a point of no return.

"You are gorgeous"

Sasuke shiver at the strong dark silky voice. There was something trilling in being desired with such force.

Itachi move to capture Sasuke's parted mouth in a passionate kiss as his hand continues pumping and stroking the length slowly, toturing Sasuke to near insanity. Sasuke moans; his eyes rolled back in his skull as he bucks his hip wanting more of that intense plesure that flooded through his body.

No matter how he moves Itachi kept his slow torturous rhythm not giving him the plesure he begged.

Sasuke was falling into a whirlpool of overwhelm sensation. Itachi's touches are soft and cool but he felt he was melting beneath the heat flowing through his veins.

"Ummm...uh..."

Itachi deepens the kiss but have some sense not to sink his fangs into those pouty lips though it is tempting. Even so his razor sharp fangs bruise the delicate skin, but he couldn't care less. He shoves his tongue into the warm cavern ravaging it, exploring every inch, tasting it and taking in the scent.

Sasuke moans in ecstasy as his hands slid along Itachi's ribcage to his firm back, clawing them. Itachi's slender fingers twisted those spiky locks almost painfully as the kiss progress to almost aggressive.

Sweat cascade profusely down Sasuke's back, chest and inner thigh as his erection throb painfully, the sensitive tip leaking with pre cum. They broke apart, string of saliva connect as the need to breath became over whelm.

"Neh...uh..." Sasuke wimpered at the lost of the skillfull mouth.

"_Breath! God damn it breath!" _Sasuke scold himself.

How can anyone remember to do such tedious things when they are engulf by such intense pleasure?

"Haa...ha...uh..."

Sasuke cried out as Itachi planted a trail of butterfly kisses from his neck to the neglected nipples. He swirls his tongue on the sensitive tip, teasing it until Sasuke's back was arch in delight while his hands never cease in its slow torturous pace.

"M...more...uh...haa...pl...please...!"

Taking things up a notch Itachi probe the sensitive slit of Sasuke's erection with his tumb, torturing him. The pleasure was near maddening, sweat dripping down Sasuke's nose.

"Ahhh...uhhh...ahhh...ah...haa...!"

Smirking at Sasuke's sensitivity, Itachi applied even more pressurre to the slit.

"Haaa!...ah..uh...!!"

Sasuke throws his head back moaning, his toes curling tightly; one hand twists itself on the silky obsidian locks while the other Itachi's back. Panting hard and sharp, Sasuke tightens his grip as the building pleasure arch him even more. He is close, very close.

"Master…I..."

"It's okay...just come" Itachi knows Sasuke wasn't going to last much longer with all the gasp, cries, moans and shudders.

"Uh..."

Itachi pick up his pace, pumping and stroking him with increasing intensity. Cry of pleasure left Sasuke's lips as his hips left the counter clinging his body onto the vampire's and nearly strangling him with his arm.

"UH...AHHH!...Ma...master...!"

With one last stroke on the hard cock it became all too much. Sasuke gasp as he writhed beneath Itachi's touch, his nails unwittingly digs into Itachi's back while pulling some obsidian locks loose.

He wasn't a virgin but far from that. But nothing could prepare him for the near violent explosion that clenches his lower muscle. Sasuke gave a startle scream as he came, his toes curled tightly. White hot cum sprayed all over the front of Itachi's shirt.

huh...huh...

Well now who can say Itachi never gave any attention to Sasuke? He just gave him one of the best hand job Sasuke won't get anywhere.

It took a moment before Sasuke's brain could function from the mind blowing orgasm.

He almost killed himself at the recognition of his deed.

How can he let a vampire touch him that way and worst of all he enjoyed it…a lot! This thought frightened him beyond anything he had experience in his thirteen years of life.

"You okay pet?"

"Does... it fucking matter... to you?"

"…"

"I am your pet... you can do whatever you fucking want to me and I have no say"

Itachi move away from Sasuke, anger flash through his crimson orbs.

"Is that what you think?" venom dripping from Itachi's every word.

He may have been accused of many things before but never a psychopathic pedophile. How dare Sasuke just accuse him of forcing himself on him?

Shakily Sasuke jumps down from the counter glaring into those flaming crimson orbs. His blood began to boil.

What right does Itachi have to be angry? If anyone should be mad it should be him. He is the one always being played with like some toy. Itachi is just like all the other men before; use him than throw him aside like an old toy he was dead sure. Since when does a vampire cared about anyone aside themselves?

"That's exactly what I think! Why don't you just rape me now and get it over with! I'm sick having to worry when you are going to do it and I know you want to!" Sasuke yelled.

"What do you take me for?!"

"You are a vampire and that's all that matters!"

"Yes I am a vampire but not a monster!"

"Vampires cared only for themselves! Stop confusing me and giving me pleasure intend to mock me you fucking demon!"

With one swift movement Itachi had his hands firmly on Sasuke neck in a dead grip while the other turns the tab on the sink to a full blast.

"You want to see what a monster I can be Sasuke?" he hissed.

With that said Itachi plunged Sasuke's head into the water filled sink. Sasuke trashes around trying to get his head to resurface. Itachi seems to favor one arm but none the less his grip held firm as he watches Sasuke's hands flail trying to push him away.

Sasuke's neck muscle burned as he twists beneath the water.

The sheer terror of being conscious in his own impending death suddenly hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. Multitudes of thoughts flash before his eyes.

Sasuke's lungs were screaming for air. He fought his reflex action by keeping his mouth shut as tightly as he could while he tried to resurface his head. At last the human reflex action won, Sasuke's breathing instinct overcome his ability to keep his mouth shut.

The water crash into his lungs felt like scalding oil against his chest.

At the last moment Itachi pulled Sasuke up like an anchor had suddenly snap.

**COUGH! COUGH!**

Sasuke cough all the water out pulling in a long breath of fresh air; he slides down the sink hugging his knees close to his chest.

They are the same… all of them!

"Is this how you want to be treated?" Itachi's voice slices the air.

"…"

"Answer the question!"

"No…"

"…"

"Why do you care about me…? You are entitle to play with my body anyway you want…I'm your pet"

"A pet yes…but **never** my whore"

Dripping wet Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Itachi sounded sincere but than again, he is a vampire and deceit was perhaps his greatest skill. If they couldn't bewitch you with their beauty they would certainly do so with their tongues.

* * *

After a change of clothing and a long warm bath Itachi took Sasuke out of the room that was his prison to the main hall.

"I'm warning you to be polite to my boyfriend" Itachi said when the bell rang.

A blonde bella with superb blond locks tied into a high ponytail, his bangs covered the left portion of his beautiful features came bouncing in as soon as Itachi turns the knob.

Clad in pure ivory high collar sleeveless top with a zipper on the front and skin tight ebony leather pants with chains attached, he smile cheerily. His features perfect like an angel that has recently fell out of heaven.

Sasuke gapped in amazement even in his jealousy. Is it a requirement for all vampires to be so stunning?

"Deidara kun" Itachi smile as the blonde jumps onto him with legs straddled around his waist and arms around his strong neck.

"I miss you un!" Deidara pouted ignoring Sasuke's present.

Itachi smirked pulling his lover closer to him with one hand bellow his thigh for support. He places a slender finger below the blonds chin bringing their lips closer.

"Care to show me how much you miss me?" Itachi whispered; their lips brush against each other as their breath mixed.

The kiss started as usual, soft and sweet but as the kiss deepness it became almost violent, aggressive and desperate. Itachi bits softly on the soft skin breaking it asking for entrance which is granted immediately.

Deidara's heart thumps more violently as excitement surge through his body at the metallic taste blood.

Itachi shove his tongue into that hot cavern, exploring, tasting and ravishing every inch of it. Taking in the scent of his lover their tongues battled for dominance.

Deidara moans in pleasure as Itachi with his free hand gropes his delicate back violently almost fighting not to tear his clothes right off. They broke apart panting as the need to breath became too overwhelm. String of saliva mixed blood connected as their breath mixed.

"I love you Itachi kun"

"I know"

A sharp pain pierce through Sasuke's heart as it is torn in all direction.

Why is he reacting so spontaneously to the mere thought of his master having a lover? Did he seriously think that Itachi might have been interested in him?

God, he is human and vampires are demons that are attracted to beautiful things or beings. No human can be as gorgeous as a demon of vampire's standard.

Why would he even want Itachi to be interested in him? He has already got a **perfect boyfriend** at home **waiting** for him doesn't he?

"AHEM!"

Both the vampires look annoyingly to the side as their moments were interrupted.

"Why don't you take it somewhere else?" Drawl the all familiar red head with his arms cross.

"Sasori kun …I miss you too un" Deidara smiled.

"You wouldn't be kissing this bastard in the hallway if you miss me that much"

"Jealous?" Itachi teased.

"Like hell I am! This is a god damn hallway Itachi…Go play sucking face somewhere else!"

Jealousy consumes Sasori like an old friend as he fights the urge to punch Itachi into a bloody pulp.

"Can we eat dinner without you two getting at each others throat for once!" scold a Bella named Konan standing near the entrance with her slender arms cross.

Her gorgeous azure locks pinned elegantly up exposing her flawless porcelain neck. She is clad in a midnight blue strapless gown reaching her mid thigh with booths high to her knees. Her glossy emerald orbs accompanied by long eyelashes exaggerate her dazzling features even more; a beauty that could outstrip the Goddess Venus any day of the week including holidays.

"Mom! He started it!" the two vampires shouted in unison.

"_Holy crap! That's their mother!"_ Sasuke almost got a severe nose bleed at the sight of the women.

"Stop acting like a bunch of squabbling babies!"

"He…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I'm sitting with Deidara" Sasori announced.

"He is my boyfriend!" Itachi spat

"No he-"

"Just get both your ass at the dinner table now!" Konan fumed.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the hokage's desk grinning.

"Well Tsunade…I've done my part I want the cash"

"Here..." Tsunade handed him a check.

"Wow baby! Look at the number of zeroes dattebayo!" Naruto smirked slinging his arms over his red headed lover lazily.

In truth Naruto had been cheating on Sasuke for almost two years with the dazzling Gaara. Now that Sasuke is gone there is no need to hide his undying love to the red head anymore. It's a win win situation for both Naruto and the ANBU's.

Plus… now he is filthy rich, he can treat his soul mate like he had never been able to before.

Life is great!

TBC...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Please review... Flames are accepted...thank you... I'll update faster if i get reviews...


	5. Betrayal

**Thank you to all that reviewed the pass chapter...**

**I really appreciate it...**

**Please continue to review...**

**flames are accepted...**

**I will update faster if i get reviews...**

**hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Some yaoi here...**

* * *

**Betrayal**

The moonlight shines down upon the rolling hills. A shadowy figure stood proudly over them eyeing Konoha with eagle's eyes. A smirk twists its way onto the thin lips. His porcelain skin evident against the soothing moonlight suggesting he is something other than human.

The raspy sound of dead leaf broke the dead silent. Someone has come. He straightens up, his high collar ebony trench coat swirl as a gust of wind funnel through the cold unforgiving night.

"What do you want now Tsunade?" rasp a shadowy figure.

"The plan has started… the boy is in place" Tsunade gave a deep bow.

"Good…"

"Our deal?"

"My prey still isn't at hand"

"How do I know I can trust you to hold on your part of the deal?" Tsunade pushes her luck.

Only a fool would have thought the shadowy figure wouldn't strike her dead at the slightest thought. She is dispensable she knows.

"You can't…that's what trust means"

Tsunade could feel the figure smirking. "Why the boy? I could get any of my ANBUs to do it, it would safe time" She changed her approached.

Her ANBU's have definitely proven themselves more than qualify to do the job on more than one occasion. But instead they have left the most important part of the plan to a mongrel who doesn't even know the plan. To top it all, the boy might betray them. This surely is a dangerous game to play.

"Are you questioning my judgment?"

"I'm stating the fact that he might betray us"

"He won't…he is too damn pure and innocent for his own good"

"I don't understand…"

"Sasuke is just like his dear mother…believes in happy endings no matter how bad the situation gets ... believes that no body would get hurt and all those fairy tale craps…"

"…"

"He may not act like he believes in them but deep down he does…even if he doesn't know."

"What if the vampires kill your mongrel before we succeed?"

"Impossible…Pein will not let that happen"

"How would you know?"

"I know how Pein thinks; he wouldn't purchase the boy if he feels nothing for him... he won't let the boy die that easily"

"…"

"What do you intend to do with that boy after all this?"

A sinister smile touch Tsunade's thin lips "What's the matter? Feeling soft?".

"He has been a disgrace"

The shadow seems to thicken.

"…"

"My offer only last for two months…"

"What! That wasn't part of the deal! How do you expect us to get him for you in eight weeks?!"

"I suggest you move fast"

With that the figure glides pass Tsunade and drift silently into the dark forest leaving her to curse him with every foul word in the book.

* * *

Itachi had just left Sasuke in the kitchen with all the food and when he got back Sasori had conveniently sat himself beside Deidara like he said he would.

Well normally Itachi would have made a big fuss about it, threatening to rip his head off or something along those lines anyway but somehow today he didn't seem to mind so much. All his pointless cursing has been more of a repeated behavior than actually being mad.

Now sitting across Deidara he smiles to himself as he ate his bloodied steak.

No vampire in their right mind would be smiling when their step brother is hitting on their lover across the table.

So why the devil was he smiling?

Perhaps it was the fact that he couldn't stop his mind from playing over and over the little activity he had with his pet.

Or maybe it's because the memory of how drop dead sexy his new pet have been.

Perhaps it's even because he knows that his pet is not indifferent to his touch just like any other vampires or humans.

Maybe….

By the flames of hell Itachi should have his head examined. His boyfriend is across the table and all he could think was his pet? It's official that he has lost his mind… but he could not find it in his beating heart to care.

"Sasori… I think we should practice a few more moves after dinner" Pein suggest bringing his goblets of blood to his lips.

"I'm fine…"

"Itachi is going to be eighteen which means I would start training him soon… So it would be best if we practice more now with me giving you full attention"

"Hmp…yeah whatever" Sasori knows Pein is trying to get him to give Itachi and Deidara some space though partly he is right. Soon Pein would need to concentrate on Itachi too rather than just him.

As soon as a vampire turns eighteen their parents or mainly their father would start training them to defend themselves or to attack.

Their defenses involve the use of swords, daggers, guns, razors, spears, arrows and physical attacks. A vampire is only considered an adult when they have mastered all these skills. They would than engage themselves in blood battle fighting themselves to the top of the pack or be condemn as a slave.

Their heritage means nothing, its one vampire for themselves concept.

It would still take another 5 decades before Sasori is even ready to go into the battle ring and almost another 8 for Itachi.

Even than thay may still be totally dependent on the protection of their parents until they could at least fight of their morning hibernating nature all vampires have when they are kids. It takes decades... depending on how fast they mature.

* * *

Deidara smile shyly when Itachi took him to his ball room. The entire structure is a work of art. The three stories ceiling is boasted with magnificent murals of saints, deity, demons, seraph, and goddess. The delicately shaped staircase with red carpets stood in the middle twisting its way to the second level while the marble floor that gave an impression of walking on ice.

"It's beautiful un"

"Perfect for my eighteen birthday ceremony…"

"Are you excited un?"

"I am more excited now that we are alone" Itachi smirked suddenly appearing with two crystal wine glasses in one hand and a chardonnay in the other.

"A toss…" Itachi poured the wine handing one to Deidara.

"To what?"

"To the day I met an angel from heaven"

"You are such a sweet talker" Deidara blush taking small sips.

"I can do sweeter things with my mouth…" Itachi cooed backing Deidara to the wall.

"I like you when you get like this…" Deidara wrap both his arms around Itachi's neck, the wine and the glass lay forgotten on the table near by.

A cool slender fingers snake themselves under Deidara's tight shirt sending electric jolts up Deidara's spine.

"You are my angel" Itachi whisper, lips brush against his lover's warm cheek. Itachi sweeps away the soft curtain of blond locks hooking them behind his lovers ear.

Soon their lips locked in what seems to be a soft, sweet passionate kiss.

Itachi deepened the kiss and soon it became more desperate. Wanting and needing to taste more of his delicious lover. Itachi nipped sharply on the soft skin breaking it as his request for entrance is granted immediately. Shoving his tongue in he let his lover taste his own blood. Itachi's tongue explore, ravish and taste every inch of the hot cavern.

They moan in coherent as their tongue battle for dominance. Taking in every scent; taste; feel…they went all out in battle of lust, love and everything in between. They broke apart, saliva mixed blood connected. With one swift move Itachi took off Deidara's top.

"Itachi…umm…" Deidara tilt his head back.

Itachi went to nipping Deidara's pale neck sharply with his razor sharp fangs leaving cut marks here and there. Red blood pulse out.

Deidara let out a delicious moan as rashes of excitement rush through his skin with every bite. The smell of blood that hangs in the air heightens his arousal giving him a raging hard on and an intense pleasure builds at the pit of his stomach.

"Mmmm…"

Itachi sucks on one on the wounds.

"Itachi…" Deidara's word was brought into a shuddering halt…panting hard he tilts his head exposing more of his porcelaine neck for his lover. He could feel each deep suck as if Itachi was pulling blood from the very tip of his toes. Intense pleasure flooded over him as he leans on the wall for support not sure if his legs could hold.

Itachi place his knees innocently between Deidara's legs on the bulge. Grinding them he smirks.

"Nggh…uh…haa…" Deidara whimpered loudly and cringe into himself. How pathetic can he get...?

Itachi teasingly hooks his finger at the band of Deidara's leather pants, dangerously close to the throbbing flesh.

"For God sake…Itachi… put me out of…my misery!" Deidara rasp impatiently.

Itachi ceased his sucking, bringing himself to his lovers flush face; blood trickling from either side of his lips. Their nose was barely touching and had Deidara just tilt his chin their lips will be press against each other.

"Impatient?" Itachi smirk unbuckling the annoying pants and pulling it down along with Deidara's under garment to his ankle.

"Emm…I want to see you too…" Deidara pouted, tugging on Itachi's top.

"You dare order me…?" Itachi whisper, nipping on Deidara's ear lobe playfully making him shiver as his voice dripped of sex.

"Nggh…touch me…" Deidara moaned.

Itachi cupped Deidara's erection with a knee buckling touch giving it a soft squeeze; massaging his sac.

"Holy crap… Itachi…ngeh…" Deidara gasp; grabbing onto Itachi for support as he shivers in extreme pleasure.

"Itachi…"

"Shh…"

Itachi gentle brush his lips along Deidara's jaw line, the collar bone and finally down the chest.

He gave a teasing swirl on the hardened nipples before biting down hard and wrapping his cold fingers around Deidara's burning flesh.

"Haa…ahh…nggh…"

Arching up Deidara gave a breathless shriek as the melody turns Itachi's sadistic nature on even more. Itachi sucks apolitically at the abuse nipple as blood begun pulsing out.

Deidara hissed, his nails biting unwittingly into Itachi's shoulder drawing blood. Itachi did the same with the other neglected nipples before slithering away leaving a wet trail along Deidara's chest with the tip of his tongue.

"Hurry…. up… damn it…" he cursed as Itachi's skimmed his fangs closer and closer toward south. Deidara closes his eyes in pure ecstasy as his hands twist themselves into Itachi's silky locks.

He could feel Itachi's warm breath…he is close. Itachi is going to take him…

"Uhh…." Deidara tried to push Itachi lower but to no avail.

"You are cute when you are desperate…" Itachi cooed.

If Itachi doesn't take him soon he felt like he would explode from the close intimacy and the warm that was Itachi. Sweating profusely, Deidara whimpered…He wanted more, no…needed more.

"Please…."

Itachi sensing and hearing his lover desperation at last put him out of his misery.

Deidara could feel Itachi sucking the sensitive tip of his weeping cock, one hand holding the base while the other massage his sac making his breath hitch.

He tilt his head back moaning as Itachi's tongue traced over the sensitive head. Swirling around Itachi move down the shaft torturously slow taking his time.

Deidara bucked his hips impatiently but Itachi held him down threatening to bring an end to all these pleasure.

"S-stop teasing…" Deidara pleaded, shivering from the forceful pressure peaking at the pit of his stomach.

"Itachi…please…I…ne...need…you…please Itachi…!" Deidara choked; his eyes brimmed with tears of unfulfilled pleasure. It hurts…he needed release and he needed it now.

Finally Itachi took his lover wholly into his hot cavern, sucking him hard

"Itachi…haa…ha-harder…" Deidara let out a strangled cry; his fingers tighten, sweating profusely his free hand went against the wall for support. The pleasure was so intense that if he were to die right there he would do it with a smile.

Smirking Itachi pushes his wet muscle onto the sensitive tip dripping with pre cum; probing it as his head bobbed up and down with a slow steady pace.

"Haa…ahh…Itachi…bastard…haa…" Deidara panted, his fingers twist tightly on the obsidian locks as he arched in delight. Just a few more hard steady suck and he would come...

Suddenly Itachi stop as though panic. He let go of Deidara and stood to full height "Itachi…what…"

**Creak…**

The door at the far end of the room creaked open. An all familiar obsidian hair pest pooped his head in.

Sasuke froze at the scene before him. He was too horrified to move let alone speak.

"Sasuke…how's dinner?" Itachi asked calmly ignoring his own chaotic clothes.

The mood has most definitely been broken. With a snarl of frustration Deidara pulls his pants backed up. There is no way Itachi would finish him off now.

_"I…will…kill…that little shit!"_

"Pet…are yo-" Itachi started.

Sasuke bolted for the door before Itachi could finish. Panic written all over his face.

_"Oh great now he leaves…I will most definitely kill him!" _Deidara thought murderously_._

* * *

Itachi lay on his ebony silk bed staring at his crimson curtains. He hadn't seen Sasuke in over 3 hours after the walk in. Itachi had search for his missing pet the moment Deidara left the mansion.

In truth he hadn't expected it to be much of a search.

The three obvious places were the library, the kitchen and his room. Where else would a panic Sasuke had gone too?

It only took a moment to realize he was in neither.

That sucks!

And another handful of moments to realize he was no where to be found.

Bloody hell!

A few moments later Itachi's door creaked open to reveal a small porcelain angel.

"So finally decide to come back?" Itachi said still not looking at Sasuke.

"…"

Sasuke quietly lay on his rag on the floor beside Itachi's bed which he had slept for days with his back to Itachi.

"Answer me!" Itachi slides to the edge of his bed and reach over to grab Sasuke's forearm.

"…"

"Look at me!" Itachi roughly turns Sasuke around to face him.

Itachi was taken aback by Sasuke's features to the point that he immediately let go.

Sasuke had an expression of pure defiant but his eyes are swollen and red from crying.

Why would Sasuke had been crying? He just couldn't understand, was the shock really that bad? Had Sasuke thought that he would get beaten up?

"Pet…?"

"What?! Can I sleep now or do I need your permission to do so?!"

"Why are you crying?"

"Does it fucking matter to you?! Why don't you go fuck your boyfriend?!…you fucking whore…"

"What is wrong with you?!" Itachi asked heatedly.

As much as Itachi like to beat the shit out of this foul mouthed teen he restrains himself. He could feel his body responding to his natural hibernating nature…It wouldn't be very threatening if he fell asleep in the midst of beating his uncouth pet into place.

A part of him didn't want to anyway…

"Nothing that concerns you…asshole!"

What the devil is wrong with him? Why is Itachi making things so difficult? He couldn't hate Itachi nor could he stay angry! Worst of all why had he felt so angry and betrayed when he walked in on Itachi? It is none of his business!

"You humans are all so god damn foolish you know that!"Itachi spat.

"Spoken like a true vampire…" Sasuke hissed.

"Why do you hate vampires so much? And don't tell me it's just because of the way vampires treat humans!"

"I don't have to tell you anything…it's none of your business!"

"I can't help you if I don't know you…tell me…"

After a long moment Itachi thought Sasuke would refuse to answer him. Sasuke have been alone for a long time. Betrayed and hurt worst than he could ever imagine.

Itachi just couldn't understand why but he really want Sasuke to be happy. He didn't want to leave Sasuke alone in the darkness to rot ever again.

It is a bad sign. A very bad sign for a vampire who had always seen humans as nothing more than a pathetic excuse for life. Unfortunately he couldn't care less that he was in waters deeper than he had ever tread before.

"My village…Konoha was attack several years ago…." Sasuke finally said.

"By vampires?"

"Yes…by vampires…houses were burn down and many were slaughtered…blood was every where, people were screaming….I was only 8 at that time…but I remember…I was so scared...I couldn't move…I couldn't stop crying…" Sasuke couldn't stop the hot tears that cascade down his cheek.

"Sorry..." Sasuke angrily swipe the tears away.

"You survive at least…"

"I would rather die!…that wasn't all that happen…I was stuck in my house and a group of vampires came, they saw me crouching at a corner, terrified…" Sasuke's voice broke; he was force to clear his throat before continuing.

"They decide to have a little game…they rape me…just to see how loud I could scream and if my father would come for me…he didn't…the rape last for hours…it hurts so bad that I pass out several times…"

Itachi's face was carefully neutered as if he sense that Sasuke would close up the moment he showed any hint of pity or horror.

"That wasn't all…"

"I'm listening…"

"Years before that when I was born, my mother was also killed by a vampire…I was left at the mercy of my father who beats me up and rapes me every now and then…sometimes with his friends…you have no idea what it feels like to be beaten everyday…used and betrayed by your own blood…people around me looked at me like some slut and always look for a quick lay...there was nothing I can do!...they paid my father and I would have to sleep with them…there was so many times I felt like killing myself…You have no idea what that feels like!"

Itachi's features tightened, no doubt sensing that a part of Sasuke's frustration included him.

Itachi reach over the side of his bed touching the dampness on Sasuke's cheek, his thumb gentle rubbing circles on it. His fingers were cold but it gave Sasuke a sense of serenity and security easing his pain.

"You are right, I have no idea how you feel… I won't lie…"

"…"

"But…you don't have to be alone in the dark if you let me in…I will always be here for you"

"…"

"Would you still be with me if I'm not as successful as my father?"

"What do you mean…?"

"Heritage doesn't mean anything to us… we have to fight in bloody battles to be at the top or we would be enslave or worst"

"Battle?"

"I won't have to for another few decades of course but eventually the time would come"

"I would be dead by than…"

"Not if you are turn into a vampire…"

"…"

"Good night…dawn is approaching I'll be hibernating soon enough"

Itachi turns way crawling back to the middle of his soft bed.

What was he thinking…turning Sasuke into a vampire? This is madness.

Itachi pulls the cover over himself getting ready to sleep through the morning_. _

_"Damn…what would Sasuke say if he knows that my dad was the one who headed the attack?"_ Pein may not have rape Sasuke back then but the grudge Sasuke held was sure to be there.

"Master…you know…back when I was rape by the vampires, I actually though I would die and I definitely would if not for one vampire who have some morality left in him who came and stop them" Sasuke spoke suddenly.

"..."

"He carried me out of danger and left me by the river...I begged him to take me away from my father but he told me I was in a trauma and wasn't thinking straight… he left…"

"Can…you describe this vampire?" Itachi said with barely more than a whisper, sleep over taking him.

"I can't remember…"

"I need to sleep…" Itachi yawn.

Soon Itachi fell into a deep slumber that he wouldn't even wake if a nuclear bomb was to explode over his head.

The hibernation acts to protect the young vampires form venturing into the morning sun but that would also mean they are completely vulnerable. In the past without the protection of their parents they would be dead in a week. Either killed by humans, their own or drastic change in temperature.

Sasuke was about to fall into a slumber too when he felt someone shaking him.

"Hmm…. what?" Sasuke open his eyes sleepily.

"Do we have a deal?" the voice with Kakashi written all over it rang.

Sasuke was on full alert mode.

Damn the deal…how could he forget! He couldn't decide…not now…Itachi just ask if he would spend eternity accompanying him and now he had to decide if he would betray him? This is nuts!

"…"

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

"This is not the place…Itachi…"

"Don't worry about him…he wouldn't wake even if you stab him"

"…"

"He is hibernating...so do we have a deal?" Kakashi asked more forcefully.

"I…need time to think"

"Your time has run out…it's a yes or a no…we want to get out of here in two months"

"Two months?"

"Don't ask question you have already been told the answer…"

"…"

"Decide now…"

"I…

* * *

Please review...flames are accepted...hope you enjoy this chapter...I'll update faster if i get reviews...


	6. Mistakes and Regrets

**Thank you to all that reviewed the past chapters...**

**Please continue reviewing **

**Please review...Flames are accepted...**

**I would love to know what you think...**

**I'll update faster if i get reviews...Thanks**

* * *

**Mistakes and Regrets**

"I…" Sasuke couldn't decide.

"Think about it…the vampires have caused you nothing but suffering…" Kakashi said in a monotone voice.

That he couldn't deny… they have taken everything from him. Because of them there isn't a moment in his life where he didn't fear what the next hour would bring. Not a moment where he didn't struggle just to survive the next second. Nobody deserves such torture…nobody and definitely not him.

Itachi may have given him respect he hadn't felt in years but he is a vampire never the less. He fears the day would come when Itachi would grow tired of him.

He could not stay young forever, he would age and time is the ultimate killer of beauty. What would become of him than? Perhaps Itachi would look at him in disgust? A cold anger stabs him as he balled his fist.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke said at last, his eyes burned with fury.

"Hm…I like your spirit boy" Kakashi smile below his mask.

"…"

"I want to know who they meet and their relationships."

"Okay…"

"Go through Pein's study and bring get me any documents you can get a hold on…Pein is on the look out, he could smell me the last time I was there"

"Why hasn't he done anything yet?"

"Typical vampire ego I would say…admitting there was someone in the house would pretty much say his senses have failed him"

"Pathetic…"

Kakashi fumbles around his pocket pulling out a small, paper thin chip. "Here…" Kakashi attach the ebony chip below Sasuke's collar.

"What's that for…? Sasuke could feel the harp chip press against his neck, as if the collar itself isn't annoying enough already.

"That is a microphone…I would hear everything you hear and everything you say…don't worry its water proof, you don't have to take it off when you take a bath…"

* * *

Sasuke trace a slender finger over the golden alphabet written on one of Itachi's many leather bound books mindlessly.

Yesterday he had been sneaking into Pein's study again and handing valuable documents to Kakashi.

What would become of him if he was caught? He wanted to at least know what he is risking but how could he ask without Itachi suspecting anything?

He traced around the leather _**'H**_' as though doing so would enable him to read. He frown when nothing comes to his mind…words are like a jumble of weird lines to him.

"Why do you always do that?" Itachi asked suddenly.

"It fascinates me…"he shrugged.

"The letter H?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean?" Itachi stood in front of Sasuke surveying him.

"I…I can't read" Sasuke looked away in embarrassment. It's bad enough that he is a lowly pet not adding on to the list of his weakness.

"I can teach you…" Itachi wrap his arms around Sasuke's waist pulling his fragile pet closer.

He could feel the muscle tense beneath him and the smell of adrenaline in the air.

"Why are you afraid?"

"Would you hate me if I screw things up?" Sasuke bit his lips.

"What?"

"Just say if …"

Itachi wrap his arms tighter around Sasuke's torso, pressing Sasuke's head onto his chest. Sasuke could hear the soothing melody of Itachi's peaceful heart beat. He could just stand there being wrapped in Itachi's heat for hours if only reality permits.

"Pet…everyone makes mistakes; what's important is that we learn from them" Itachi though Sasuke was referring to messing up his alphabets.

Soon Itachi sat Sasuke on his lap with an empty paper in front of them and a pencil.

"Hold the pencil pet…it won't bite"

"C-can you teach me?" Sasuke blushed.

"Here…" Itachi took the pencil placing it on Sasuke's hand with his own hand wrap around Sasuke's guiding him.

"We start with the letter _**'A'**_" Itachi slowly move Sasuke's hand forming three nice thin lines.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He had long forgotten what true happiness felt like… He couldn't remember when's the last time he felt this way was. No pain, no worries, no fear... This is the first time he felt what any child his age should feel like. Itachi gave him the childhood he had never had…a childhood that only exists in his fantasies.

Itachi's warm breath brushed over his ear shell tenderly as he continues guiding Sauske's wobbly hand. Sasuke from the corner of his eyes could see Itachi's mesmerizing crimson orbs as they darkened with that dangerous awareness that sends trills of excitement whispering over his skin.

Is Itachi trying to seduce him or was it all in his imagination?

Sasuke's heart halted as he could feel Itachi's lips, brush his ear shell whenever he spoke. It was the lightest of the caressed but it send shock of pleasure through her that nearly makes him moan.

Holy crap!

He conceded as his body leans instinctively against Itachi's well build torso. Itachi only have to be near for him to melt with need. It felt so good to be in his presence, drinking in the unique scent. Sasuke was supposed to be concentrating on the lines in front of him but he couldn't. It's impossible for him to think of anything whenever Itachi is nearby.

"You try now…" Itachi encouraged, letting go of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke stare at the paper but didn't make a move. What did Itachi say?

Damn!

"Come on… its just 4 letters" Itachi move Sasuke's hand over the paper.

"I can't do it…"Sasuke whispered; he hadn't been concentrating and if he gave it a shot he was sure to screw up.

He never get things right. His father had always told him how worthless and stupid he was and he didn't want Itachi to feel the same why about him too.

"Just try…"

"I can't…" Sasuke drop the pencil.

Why doesn't Itachi sees him as a failure? Everyone does…

"I thought you want to learn"

"I don't want you to see me practice"

"I could correct you if you get it wrong…"

"You will laugh at me…"

"I won't…" Itachi peck Sasuke's cheek tenderly.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke tried writing the first alphabet. It wasn't perfect…hell it's far from perfect. His lines were squiggly instead of straight and he misplaces the D before the C.

"Its okay for the first try…" Itachi smiled.

"…"

If only Sasuke's life could be like a bed of roses. But that isn't possible when you have a jealous lover on your tail wishing you hell.

Deidara had made sure Sasuke's life have gone to hell. Deidara had somehow managed to get him into more trouble than he ever had in his entire life. That includes accusing him of tearing down the entire kimono store while in reality Deidara had thrust him towards the lines of silk kimono causing him to pull them all down by accident. If that isn't bad enough he was caught stealing a pair of ornate earrings while they were out.

Why would he steal something like that?

He doesn't even have ear holes!

If he isn't much mistaken he was pretty sure Deidara had slipped it into his pocket while he wasn't looking. Itachi had wiped him raw for embarrassing him. Making him looked like a master who could not keep an eye on his pet.

* * *

Sasuke just got back from the car wash with Itachi's car and had accidentally left the key in the car. Itachi had gone to get it; the garage is across the lake so it would take some time. Sasuke watch attentively at Konan baking cookies.

"You want to lick the spoon?" Konan smile, holding up some creamed covered spoon.

"Can I?"

"Yeah sure…."

Sasuke was about to take the spoon when they heard a loud slamming of door that could bring down the house and a roar.

"What is that?" Konan frowned.

"The roar of the damned"

"Or a very angry vampire"

"SASUKE! COME HERE NOW!" Itachi boomed from the hall.

"What did you do?" Konan demanded.

"I might have some problem with Itachi's car"

"Which one?"

"Err…I think it's the midnight blue Bugatti Veyron…why?"

"You are in some deep shit…"

As much as Sasuke hated to go, Konan push him out the kitchen ordering him to go meet Itachi in the hall. She didn't want the kitchen to be ruin. Sasuke took small steps biding his time to doom.

Slowly he entered the hall with an extremely mad vampire standing in the middle of that large room waiting for him.

Sasuke pressed a hand on his cramped stomach.

"What did you do?! Itachi was particle in hysteria, stopping a few steps away from Sasuke, not trusting himself not to strangle Sasuke if he got any closer.

"…"

"Stop by a demolishing shop on the way back?!"

Even in his fury, Sasuke found him oddly beautiful and mesmerizing. It took effort not to reach out to touch him to be certain he is real and not just some fantasy.

"There's something wrong with the car…" Sasuke said.

"Oh…so you decide to drive it into every lamp post and ditch you could find?!"

Sasuke lips thinned, Itachi may be beautiful but he is still damn annoying. He gathered his thought sternly.

"Its not that bad…it's just a few dents and scratches"

"Really…let me refresh your memory….the drive shaft is beyond repair, the transmitter is gone, the seat is a wrack, the fuel tank is-"

"Okay maybe its more than just a few dents…"

Sasuke bit his lips remembering just how many lamp post he hit and ditch he ran into. Well there were a lot of lamp post and ditches now that he thinks about it.

"You think!"

"Hey you were the one who ask me to get it back from the car wash" Sasuke retorted.

"I didn't know I need to specify it be returned in one piece!"

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"I don't know! What do you think it might be?!"

"It's just a fucking car!" Sasuke spat.

"It is not JUST a car! That's like saying Mona Lisa is just another painting! It is…**was** a master piece!"

Beautiful or not, Sasuke has had just about enough of Itachi's attitude. He has got to be the most insensitive, ill mannered, bad temper, ungrateful vampire that had ever walked this earth. Itachi could have at least say thank you for helping him take the car back.

"It's not my fault!" Sasuke crossed his arms in defiant.

"Oh! So you are going to blame this on Deidara too?"

"He really did frame me for theft and tearing down the kimono store!"

"I'm talking about my car now!"

"Deidara must have mess with the breaks! I saw him getting out of your car when I went to get it!"

"Are you implying that Deidara rack my car?!"

"I'm implying more along the line that he tried getting me killed fucker, not your stupid car!!"

"That car cost more than you!"

"Fine! What do you want from me?!"

"Good question!" Itachi glides forward.

Sasuke's heart gave an alarming jolt. He needs to keep this angry vampire at least an arms length away.

"Don't come any closer"

"Are you ordering me?!" Itachi took another step of course. He is a vampire after all. Sasuke moved back till his back hit a dead end; the wall.

Itachi glared at him, his crimson orbs filled with burning fury. Sasuke knew he is in for it by the way Itachi glare at him like a piece of meet. Sweat cascade down Sasuke's temple as adrenaline rush in his veins. Sasuke let his head drop helplessly; he didn't want to be beaten again. His wounds hadn't healed from the last beating and occasionally they still bleed. He racks his brain for anything that would help him in a situation like this.

He remembered seeing the pathetic ways some other pet apologize to their master on one of the outings he had with Itachi and his friends. He had thought that was disgusting, revolting and ridiculous; vowing he would never bring himself so low. Well now seems like a very good time and that didn't seems all that pathetic anymore.

Choosing between getting beaten up and apologizing…well he chooses apologizing.

Just when Itachi is about to reach him; he drop to his knees and bow with his head low near Itachi's feet.

"I…I'm sorry…" Sasuke stammered not knowing if he is doing it right.

Itachi has stop advancing so it must be a good sign right?

Itachi was stunned by the sudden show of submission from such a hard headed pet. Itachi smile inwardly, well at least Sasuke knows his place for once. Some of his anger left.

"That would be a really good bow if you are a low class servant" Itachi commented.

"…"

"You are my pet…so you are doing it all wrong" Itachi kneeled down in font of Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly looked up to see that Itachi isn't so mad anymore but more along the line of amuse.

"Master…"

"Let me teach you…"

"…"

"Now that you are on your knees, straighten your arms and put your hands together in front of you"

Sasuke did as told without complain, this is nothing compare to being beaten up.

"Good…now put your fingers close together and bow as low as you can…oh and don't let your head drop, keep you neck straight" Itachi place a slender finger below Sasuke's chin tilting his head up.

"Nice…now you do it again"

Sasuke knelt and bow once again and apologized for the car which clearly isn't his fault. Sasuke had particle sold his soul for such an act of submission. He felt dirty and disgusted with himself a few hours later when his fear wears off.

* * *

Even though Itachi is satisfied with Sasuke's apology he refuses to talk to him or touch him. Sasuke's heart ache every time Itachi ignores him and only talks to him when he is left with no choice.

He tried to start a conversation a few times but Itachi acted as though he isn't there at all. He finally gave up and decides to concentrate on his mission. Even so he would blank out occasionally as his mind wonders back to getting Itachi's affection.

Sasuke dreads every approaching dawn as he fears what he may see every time he closes his eyes.

It's always the same dream…It always starts out with Itachi kissing him tenderly, loving him, holding him and making him moan his name…than all of a sudden Itachi would reject him; shouting at him, reminding him how worthless he is, what a disappointment he is and how much he loathed him.

"_Master…please don't do this…please don't leave me!" _

_"You are disgusting to look at…you are not even worth to lick the soles of my shoes…"_

His heart aches, he couldn't breath and the tears wouldn't stop coming, he couldn't understand why. He would dash after Itachi but he would never reach him no matter what. Itachi would slip further and further away into the dark, leaving him, laughing at him as he cried, scream, struggle and plead for him.

Why should he be bothered by this dream? He shouldn't be…

He detested Itachi with every fiber of his body to the very core of his soul.

He hated Itachi for being a vampire, he hated him but he can't stop thinking of him with his every waking moment. It ought to have been Naruto but it wasn't. In fact he hadn't thought of Naruto in a while which scares him deeply.

What is wrong with him?

He cannot love Itachi… he is a vampire. He hated vampires; Sasuke kept repeating them in his head. At last Sasuke convince himself that it is all lust and that his heart only belongs to Naruto.

He refuses to dig deeper into his emotional roller coaster, fearing what it might tell him.

* * *

Its dawn and Itachi is fast asleep as usual giving Sasuke ample opportunity to sneak into Pein's office. He silently searches Pein's study for any documents that might be useful to Kakashi.

Pein's study is pitch black and very eerie. Sasuke lit a hand held lamp to see his way over the bundles of papers stacked everywhere.

The lamp looked as if it is floating in mid air and even though Sasuke could feel his arm supporting it the sight still gives him the creep. He wouldn't be surprise if one day the room will be dominated by papers. It is a mystery how Pein could work let alone find anything in this mess.

It's obvious by the state of the room that Pein wouldn't even allow his servant to enter and here he is breaking in on a daily bases sneaking documents out.

Carefully stepping over the mountain of papers and documents he held up his lamp hoping to identify any thing that might look like important documents. It isn't a lot of help though seeing as he could not read. Through the years of trying to survive he had learn to trust his guts instinct.

Well so far Kakashi had been please with whatever documents he had handed him.

The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it maybe not but he thought he heard a faint shuffling somewhere in the dark room as though someone's there, observing his every move.

That's impossible…Its still day, it would be hours before the sun sets.

Shaking off the eerie feeling he concentrates on the task before him. He had to start now or he'll never get anything in time. Sasuke set his lamp down carefully on an empty patch on the floor. He looks along the titan shelf for any interesting looking documents, files or scroll. He randomly pulled out a couple of heavy files and balanced them on one hand while the other trace over more documents.

After what seems like hours of pulling down files and straining his eyes in the dark he has had enough and prepares to leave. He snatches his lamp with one hand while the other balancing heaps of document to be sneaked out.

Turning around his heart came to a halt and he almost drops the lamp in shock. A pair of swirly orbs eyed him. Sasuke could feel blood drained from his face as he was rooted to the spot.

"Good morning…" Pein drooled taking the lamp from Sasuke and setting it on his unruly table so he wouldn't accidentally drop it.

"What's the matter Sasuke? You looked like you've seen a ghost…"

Sasuke's sweaty bangs stuck to his porcelain face. He was shaking from head to toes, adrenaline pumping in his veins. Pein could hear the increase in heart rate distinctively and sense the terrified aura that drapes Sasuke.

"You are afraid?"

"I…I thought y-you are hibernating…" Sasuke looked to the ground, too terrified and embarrassed to face Pein.

Why is Pein acting so calmly? It doesn't take the mind of a rocket scientist for anyone to figure he was stealing documents.

"Hibernating?"

"Itachi is…"

"It has been several centuries since I over come that instinct… I'm capable of staying awake when I feel like it"

"I'm sorry…"

"Hand over what doesn't belong to you…" Pein commanded. Sasuke nodded weakly holding the stack of documents up for Pein. There's no point denying what he has done or not done. Pein had been there the entire time.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

Pein peered at Sasuke with his usual never changing swirly orbs giving Sasuke the usual sensation that he was being x-rayed. Sasuke suddenly felt very naked though he is cloth.

"Why are you doing this… I had smelt you several times before; this isn't the first time you've been here?" Pein said.

"…"

"Sasuke…is there something you wish to tell me? Anything at all…"

"no…"

"Okay…I trust you Sasuke…just go…but I don't want to catch you doing this again…" Pein signs in disappointment.

A hot prickling feeling of shame spread from the top of Sasuke's head all the way down his body. Pein hadn't threatened him, punish him, yelled, or even sounded angry. Pein trusted him even though he had out rightly betrayed him in front of his very eyes. He would have preferred Pein to at least yell at him, this cold disappointment was more than he could bear.

"I was just curious ever since the first time when I entered this room; I merely want to read some stuff to understand vampires better".

A lie.

"Well that must have been one hell of a miracle considering the fact that you couldn't even read the word 'apple' to be able to read my documents…"

"I'm learning…"

"I see…well I'd say you might as well learn how to lie properly before you learn to read" Pein's glared hardened.

"…"

Sasuke looked away. He shouldn't have lied. Vampires are masters of deceit, it's in their nature. It's almost impossible to fool a vampire, not that Sasuke's attempt at fooling Pein had been his best.

Silence fell between them, the most uncomfortable silence Sasuke had ever experience; it seems to go on and on; punctured only by Sasuke's shifting. With every passing second, guilt stabs him repeatedly…tormenting him with every heart beat. Sasuke felt strangely diminished as though he had shrunk under that strong gaze.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke apologized at last breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Leave…" Pein said with a tone a finality indicating that this conversation is over.

"Pein sama…I'm really sorry…"

"You may leave…" Pein push him out the room before slamming the door in his face.

Sasuke reach up pressing lightly onto the door as though doing so would enable him to slide through it. His heart aches…pressure building in his chest. He closes his eyes, wanting to shut the world out; he wishes he could just curl up in a dark corner and die.

What had he done? Why couldn't he do a thing right?

Sasuke have broken his personal rules. Instead of shying away from the memories of the kindness he had receive from the vampires to continue foolishly believing that they are demented creatures, he'd walked forward to greet them.

He could just remember Pein's soft kisses, Itachi's forbidden touches and even Sasori's amusing snide remarks or Konan's motherly nature scolding him for being a mess. Deidara might have been a pain but he couldn't help but smile at the silliness of their shouting matches and occasion fist fight which could bring down the house.

The image of Pein's disappointment flashes through his mind too.

Those mysterious swirly eyes, always the same…never changing, staring at him as though once with respect but now they held nothing more than just failure, disgust and detest. He yearn not to feel…he wish he could just rip out his heart, his inwards, everything that was screaming inside him.

Sasuke isn't even sure what the right thing is anymore. What does he really want?

He had come to love his new life. They have given him a family he had never had and that's more than he deserve. His fingers curled into a tight fist, nails digging into his palm.

He let his head drop, a free hand clutch the front of his shirt at his constricted chest, his heart throb. It's too late to mend his mistake… what's done is done.

The vampires gave him everything but he had destroyed them because of his own foolishness and pride. He has no reason to be here anymore…they hated him.

Itachi hated him.

"Please forgive me…" Sasuke whisper to particle no one.

He has to leave…he messed up everything already but first he wants to see Itachi one last time before he disappears from his life forever.

* * *

Please review...dont forget to review...Flames are accepted...I really want to know what you think...Thank you...I'll update faster if i get reviews...Thanks!!


	7. Call of the Wolf

**Please review...Flames are accepted...**

**I will update faster if i get reviews...**

**Thank you...**

**Thanks to all that reviewed the past chapters...**

**keep reviewing...**

**Hope you will all enjoy this chapter too...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Call of the Wolf**

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, a place forbidden to him and watches silently as his master slept peacefully under the thick comfy blanket. This may be the last time he would see him; Itachi detested him, everyone hoped he rot in hell.

He may as well leave and he is pretty sure they would be rejoicing for the gone of him. Sasuke doesn't want to cause the vampires anymore pain or anger having to put up with his face.

He noticed Itachi's breathing are even and calm, two thin lines below his beautiful eyes betraying his age but making him the more attractive. Itachi just looked so innocent and loving. Sasuke long for his touch but he would never admit it.

Sasuke couldn't deny the fact that he felt strongly attached to this damned creature. It wasn't just the fact that Itachi is drop dead gorgeous. That was an understatement if he did say so himself. But just having him near, listening to his voice, feeling his occasion soft caressed and erotic kisses. Those were moments that he savored.

Shakily as though by an external force he tenderly reach out to touch Itachi's porcelain features. He wanted that image to ceaselessly burn in his memory.

Sasuke cascade the tip of his slender fingers on the soft skin, as though fearing any pressure might deface that stunning work of art. His thumb rub gentle over the soft pink lips.

"I hate you…I really hate you…"

His finger traced down his master's jaw line before moving down the pale neck and on to his collar bone. He found Itachi so fascinating that he wishes to explore every inch of him, remember the feel of that delicate skin below his. Remember every curve and edge of him.

Sasuke slips his hands under the cover and gentle press over Itachi's bare chest, feeling his strong build. A string tightens at the pit of his stomach.

Itachi is a demon… a demented demon.

It is a transgression to love one… to feel for one…a transgression so deep he would be damned to perish in the eternal blaze of hell. Even so, he wanted Itachi more than he would ever admit.

Sasuke has always hide behind his masked of rage and hatred to foolishly deceive himself that his many transgress wet dreams were from pure lust.

He craved for Itachi's cold hand to touch his aching cock, to tease him, to give him intense pleasure and make him moan in ecstasy. He yearns for the tender caresses and the bitter sweet things he would hear whenever Itachi held him.

Drawing Itachi's cold hand to his lips he imagined Itachi touching him. He massages the cold palm in his own. He brush his cheek tenderly on Itachi's hand wishing more than anything this were all real and that Itachi were moving at his own will rather than having him move them.

"Itachi… what are you doing to me? Why am I such a mess around you?" Sasuke's eyes stung, tears blurring his vision.

"What's wrong with me…?" Sasuke shakily move Itachi's palm, cascading them over his damp cheek imitating he was there to wipe the tears away.

He couldn't breathe, pressure building at his chest…his heart aches as though being shredded into thousands of pieces.

"Please don't hate me…" Sasuke pleaded more to himself than to Itachi.

"I can see you… but I can't touch you…I hate you but I can't get you out of my mind…" Sasuke squeeze the cold palm, his eyes never leave the stoic sleeping angel.

"If only you could hear me…" Sasuke close his eyes, tears trickling down unavoidable. He couldn't hold it though he tried.

"Forgive me…" Hot tears rolled down his cheek leaving his chin. Kissing the cold hand tenderly he reluctantly let it drop onto the bed.

Sasuke leans forward hovering just inches on top of Itachi, their lips barely touching. He could feel the tranquil soft breath of his master. He cupped Itachi's delicate features gentle, staring at them in admiration; he couldn't believe he may never see them again.

Sasuke gently strokes his thumb over Itachi's soft cheek.

Dare he do it?

He wants to savor just one last kiss from his master before he makes a break for it. It may just be an illusion, but he wanted to believe in them.

It's his illusion…his reality…his fantasy...his lies. No one can take it from him even in death.

"Just one kiss…one illusion…" their lips brush tenderly together.

Soon Sasuke lock his lips with the sleeping angel. Sasuke consume in lust, tangled his fingers in the silk of Itachi's obsidian hair as he deepened the kiss.

He drank in deeply of his sweetness, his unique scent, his feel… willing for them to burn eternally in his memory. Sasuke parted their lips, resting his forehead atop Itachi's.

"This kiss will always belong to me…let me have this fantasy…" his hands shakily brush the strayed hair off Itachi's alabaster features. Touching them just one last time… Itachi will always be in his memory.

A memory forbidden to remember, terrified to forget if he was to go back to his old life.

Sasuke stood up from the bed and with one last look at his master, he left the room. Even if it's suicidal he wanted out. Every step he took, every beat of his heart, every breath he take is agony.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused…" Sasuke swipes the tears away. With that he left the mansion.

* * *

Sasuke crawled on all fours for what seems like hours… He had follow the under ground river up stream…Well the water have to come from somewhere and that somewhere may just be his escape route. He had found a low opening covered by overgrown dead thorny bushes and with much ease squeezed through it.

Sasuke panted, sweaty bangs stuck to his muddy face as he continued crawling blindly in the unforgiving darkness. The tunnel is soggy, mucky, and chilly. He was shaking from top to toe as he tried to block his fear.

He detested dark narrow places, he feared them.

When he was much younger his father would at times locked him in their underground cellar when something didn't go his way. It doesn't matter if it doesn't concerns him at all, he would always be the victim.

More than once he was left there with nothing… no food, no water and no light for days. His desperation to survive forced him to scavenge on the filthy rats and bugs that crawled around his feet.

There were times when he feared he would never get out and that he would die alone.

Than again…maybe death is the sweetest form of relief.

Nobody cared for him.

He hadn't any friends…the kids wouldn't play with him, wouldn't talk to him and they kept a 10 meter radius from him. The adults gave him cold glares; looking at him like he was a sort of filthy demon. Demented being…

He is alone no matter what… In this loneliness he cursed the heavens….curse his very existent as he weeps to himself, as cold hard facts hits him like a ton of bricks.

Nobody wanted him… and knowing that is the slowest most painful form of torture.

The tunnel seems to be a complex maze spiraling more often than led to no dead end, and worst still bringing him back to where he started. Would he ever get out of this nightmare?!

_"Mark my words that I will punish you if you ever go against me in anyway…be warn…I can be very brutal" _Itachi's voice seems to whisper through the back of his head, blazing the flare of intense fear that already overwhelmed him.

Even if he dies he could not turn back. Now he truly is alone for the first time since he met the vampires…Alone in the dark with only his beating heart to accompany him. His will to live that keeps him going.

"I will not die like this…"Sasuke pushed forward.

After what seems like hours of crawling aimlessly in the dark and muttering strings of curses that he didn't know what half of them meant he was ready to drop dead from exhaustion.

His muscle cramp, his limbs shake. Sasuke knock his head more than a dozen times on the stray roots that penetrates the tunnel and almost falling into a gaping hole which no doubt contain any number of sharp spiked up sticks design to swallow intrudes.

Soon at long last, he found a tunnel that actually seems to serpentine upwards and he could hear the faint chirping of birds.

Thank God!

Now all he needed to do is follow the sound and he's free. Hearing and actually finding an exit soon proof to be two very different tasks.

Damn!

There didn't seem to be one tunnel that moves in a straight line, forcing him to go in circles for another few hours before he finally saw a dim light in front of him.

* * *

Kakashi crouch down determined to be as quiet as possible, biting back howls and screams.

He could feel his bones lengthening painfully as he transformed. His body seems to melt in on himself, thickening in size. The transformation had started, the moon is up….

His face elongated and stretch as grey fur ripples through his skin. Cold sweat cascade down his wolf like features in agony as his skin pulls and stretched like rubbery wax.

The popping and crunching of bones slices through the cold air as his bones were being violently force to elongate, dislocate and relocate making way for his transforming body.

It hurts...his body felt like eternal flames burning from within, sharp piercing pain drapes him in all places as his bones snapped into place again aggressively.

His muscles churn and writhe viciously, increasing his size and altering his shape to resemble more of a canine beast than a man. His nails lengthen to talon like as he hunched a little, balancing on his hind leg.

The sensation of a new power drapes him. Powers that may be the down fall of him; the vampires could sense this power. It's completed…finally….

Kakashi looked tiredly but with a sense of relief towards his werewolf partner to see how he was doing.

"Asuma... be alert, Pein could sense us clearly now that we've transform" Kakashi barked.

"I know…"

* * *

Pein stood restlessly in the living room with Konan. He could sense it…werewolves…He detested them, loathed them, despises them with his every beating heart. Since the ancient times vampires and werewolf are at constant war. The ware's favorite pass time would be to slaughter the offspring's of vampires.

Konan shift uncomfortable as she could sense Pen's cold power surging through the air, warning that there is something stirring beneath his beautiful façade. Pein stood so still that he looked more dead than alive.

"Where is Sasori? I asked him to go get Itachi…"Pein said.

"Calm down…"

"There are werewolves in the house…can you not sense them?" he demanded.

"I sense them as well as you do"

Pein could hear a commotion along the corridor. Can't Itachi and Sasori stop fighting for once?!

Sasori had thrown Itachi over his shoulder, literally carrying him downstairs.

Itachi wouldn't come, determined to search for his missing pet, not wanting to accept the fact that Sasuke had gone.

Who ever said young vampires couldn't fight to protect themselves must be an idiot of a higher level.

Itachi smacked the middle of Sasori's back repeatedly all the way from the fifth floor His punched would have definitely broken Sasori's spine if not kill him had he not been a vampire.

Sasori strides down the stairs as fast as he could; ignoring the pain although his grip tighten instinctively.

He wouldn't put it pass Itachi to try to make a sudden escape. Itachi possesses a talent for defiance that went way beyond the realm of logic and sensibility.

"I have pain receptors you know!" Sasori growled.

"Put me down!"

"I am in no mood to argue with you!"

Itachi shout curses of colorful language at him, so colorful he had no idea what half of them meant. Of course that was preferably considered the possibility that might had happen.

Having a defiant teen hanging over his shoulder ensures that the rebellion teen's feet are dangling perilously close to his more sensitive body parts.

Vampires may have higher tolerant of pain than most creatures but a well place kick could still bring them to their knees, gasping in agony.

Reaching the hall Sasori puts Itachi down to his feet.

"Get away from me!" Itachi smack Sasori chest with enough force to break any human's ribs and probably puncturing their lungs.

"Whatever!"

"Itachi I ask him to bring you to me" Pein said coldly.

"Sasuke's gone! Can't you sense that he's gone?!"

"Yes I can…"

"So why are you still standing here! Why aren't you searching for him?!"

"There's werewolves in the house…I'm not about to endanger your life by leaving you here unprotected!"

"If you won't look for him I will!" Itachi turned to leave.

"No you are not!" Pein grab Itachi wrist tightly.

"Let me go!"

"You are not going anywhere!"

"Don't you dare command me! Don't you dare treat me like one of your vampire civilian!"

"You know full well I don't treat you like the rest of my people! I **never** command you!"

Sasori look questioningly at the argument before him. Had Itachi lost all his sense to integrity, honor, pride and logic? A fully transformed werewolf could rip a young vampire up in seconds.

Itachi is having a shouting match with Pein that sounded so childish at his part. Sasori had begun wondering what happen to the so call child prodigy. Itachi sounded more like a sulking baby than a respectable vampire. He had never seen Itachi acting so babyish and that's saying a lot considering the fact that he had watched him grow up since Itachi was 4.

"Itachi stop this nonsense now!" Pein shriek.

"You don't understand me!"

Why couldn't his dad at least try to understand how he feels? He wanted the boy more than he had ever wanted anything else. He wanted him with a force that was downright frightening. Did his dad not understand that he dread every approaching dusk? That one day he might wake up and find Sasuke gone? Well it happened alright! It happened already! Can Pein not understand that?!

"You are acting like a child!"

"I'm going to find Sasuke and there's nothing you can do!"

Pein finally lost his temper with Itachi for the first.

**SLAP!**

The last thing Itachi saw before Pein backhanded him were his razor sharp fangs hissing at him. Itachi was so shock that he couldn't remember anything immediately afterward.

Itachi gingerly lift his hand to touch the reddened spot where he was struck as though not believing that it actually happened.

The dampness that stains his hand told him he was bleeding; 5 deep gash ribbons his delicate alabaster feature.

"Itachi…"

The porcelain skin began swiftly knitting themselves back together to leave no more than thin beading of blood

"I hate you! I hate you a lot!" Itachi kneed Pein in the guts causing him to double over in pain.

"Oh shit…" Pein gasp in agony standing on all fours. Itachi had taken off.

"I'll get him…" Sasori ran after the rebellion teen down the corridor; catching up with him just before he reached the main door.

With lightning speed he moves himself directly in front of Itachi blocking his exit.

"Get out of my way!" Itachi shouted angrily.

"Stop acting like a baby!"

"Let me through!"

Taking this closeness of range to his advantage Sasori wrap his arm tightly around Itachi, trapping him.

"Don't touch me!" Itachi began smacking Sasori's chest with a force enough to kill him if he had not been immortal.

"Stop! Itachi listen to me! Stop hitting me!"

"I hate you! I hate you all!" Itachi wasn't listening to a word Sasori said.

They don't understand him at all! Sasuke could be dead right now with any number of werewolves prowling in the forest. It's the full moon and Sasuke's timing could not have been worst.

Sasori did the only think he could think off.

He bends down to capture the trashing teen in a rough kiss. Sasori trust his tongue aggressively into the hot cavern, ravishing it, tasting it and exploring it. He couldn't care less for Itachi's comfort as he trust it even deeper into Itachi, almost chocking him.

He could feel the muscle below him tensed, Itachi's eyes widen in shock but soon he kissed back too.

Their tongue went all out in battle for lust, dominance and anything in between. Sasori nipped the warm muscle sharply, slicing it with his fangs as warning when Itachi sought to dominate their kiss.

He would not have that at all even under the worst of circumstances. Sasori parted their lips when he felt Itachi calm enough to listen to reason. Blood trickles from the side of Itachi's lips.

"Better?" Sasori asked, sounding amused.

"Don't do that again!"

"It worked…at least you are not beating me anymore"

"You never change even over all those years...you never let me dominate anything…"

Itachi could still taste the metallic blood that had pulsed from his cut tongue.

"That's why we broke up remember?"

"Let me go…"

"Can't you at least try to understand your father?"

"Since when did you get so mature?"

"Since 5 minutes ago when I realize I have a baby for a step brother and an ex lover"

"I still hate you…"

"I rather have that than seeing you dead"

"…"

"Does it still hurt?" Sasori release one hand from Itachi's waist to stroke the burning flesh of his cheek.

Onyx meets crimson. Sasori could see the pain in his ex lover's crimson orbs. Itachi must really love Sasuke, he loves him so much that Sasori doubt Itachi himself knows.

Sasori cold cascade seems to sooth the pain on Itachi's cheek, though his heart aches with every soft contact.

"Stop…don't touch me" Itachi looked away.

"…"

"The past is the past I'm no longer your lover…you don't have to do this"

"I know…but you will always be my foolish little brat and baby brother…"

Just than Pein came and stood behind Itachi.

"Itachi…" Pein reach out to stroke the back of Itachi's silk like obsidian hair.

Itachi ignored him, determined to get his point across that he is still mad.

Sasori couldn't blame Itachi for his ignorance. Itachi had never experience what it felt like to lose a father.

Pein have always been there to defend and protect Itachi no matter what… even if it causes him his dignity, his honor, his position, his soul and his life.

Sasori let out a low growl deep in his throat nudging Itachi to say something.

Sasori's father died in a bloody battle when he was merely 10 or so… he couldn't remember. That was a few decades ago. He had moved on but the memories stayed everlastingly.

His mother, Konan did all she could to protect him but her best wasn't enough. They were enslaved and treated like animals. They were force to succumb to the desires of their master no matter how twisted they are. There wasn't a time when they weren't under the mercy of one master or the other.

Before they met Pein they had endured horrors that would no doubt give anyone nightmares for centuries.

Miracles of miracles that he had managed to maintain his sense of honor and integrity that had kept him from becoming one of the animals that had tortured them.

For this fear of being dominated again, Sasori never gave Itachi any upper hand in any point of their relationship in the past and never will to anyone in any expect of his life

"What…" Itachi mumbled still not looking at Pein.

"I'm sorry for hitting you…"

"hn…"

"I'll go find Sasuke okay…you stay here with Konan and Sasori…don't get out of their sight" Pein ran his slender fingers through Itachi's ponytail.

"Thank you…" Itachi whispered so soft that it was inaudible to the human ear.

Pein heard it loud and clear though; a smile tugged at the side of his lips.

"I love you…always…"

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted...I'll update faster if i get reviews...Thank you...I really would like to know what you think...Thanks


	8. Love is a Gift

**Please review...Flames are accepted...I'll update faster if i get more reviews...**

**Thank you...**

**I really would love to know what you think...**

**Flames are accepted...thank you...**

**(A/N) : Fugaku isn't an Uchiha in this story...**

* * *

**Love is a Gift**

Sasuke ran through the forest trying to put as much space as possible between him and the vampires. The forest seems to be overgrown with the impossible tall trees allowing only minimal light to penetrate the canopy.

Sasuke stumble and slip upon the many large roots and mossy tree stump but he was up again in seconds. His knees, palms and elbow are scraped, drawing blood, his shirt thorn by the sharp bushes he encounter and his lips cracked from sever dehydration.

His muscle cramped, his side trot but he kept his pace. His obsidian bangs stuck to his pale muddy sweaty face; his chest burns and a feeling of nauseates drapes him.

Sasuke's neck prickled. He had a nasty feeling he was being watch.

A hair rising howl break the silence of the cold night.

Sasuke could feel a chill shiver down his spine. He finally stops, looking nervously over his shoulder.

The minutes dragged. His hearing seems sharper than usual. He could pick up the melody of the flowing of streams nearby, the rustling of leaf around him and the sigh of wind.

Sasuke's breath seems to hitch when the cracking of twigs and the crunching of leafs seems to surround him.

A dark creeping death surged the air and makes it hard to breath. Cold sweat cascade down his temple; he may not be face to face with the predator yet but close enough to make a shiver inch down his spine

Sasuke's heart skip a beat when he noticed something moving behind the many trees. He stood still, rooted to the spot when he spotted the hulking outline of something very tall with gleaming azure orbs under the moonlight ray.

The beast seems less like a human though it stood upright. Sasuke could see the rows of razor canine teeth as the beast snarl at him, saliva drooling down its thick blonde fur.

The beast stood about 6 feet in height with razor blade strap to a leather belt on its waist. Sasuke's heart seems to halt, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

"N-nice doggy…."

"Hehe...haven't your dear father thought you anything about me?" the ware laughed.

Sasuke thought it's more likely his father would teach him how to plunge a knife right into his heart before teaching him about werewolves.

"Must have missed it in his lecture"

"Pity…I'm Yondaime, a vampire slayer" It smiled.

"…"

"Look around you kid…"

More than a dozen wares stood around Sasuke on higher grounds eyeing him like a piece of tasty snack. The beast let out a hair rising howl.

Sasuke step backwards. His legs tangled in some vines and he tripped; he flung his arms out to break his fall. The wares chuckled at the sight.

"Oh…little baby vampire is scared…" it said in a mocking tone.

"I-I'm not a vampire!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hey do you guys believe him?!" Yondaime asked with an air of sarcasm.

The others laughed as they closed in, some laughed so hard they almost loss their footing while the others shed tears.

"They don't believe you kid…in fact I think your daddy will be very disappointed with you…"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Itachi…Itachi…everyone in the demon world knows you…I figure Pein would be sad that his son deny his own heritage"

"Wh-"

Just than revelation came crashing down upon Sasuke like a ton of bricks. The ware's thinks he is Itachi! How did the ware's even come up with that conclusion?!

Sasuke scramble to his feet backing away from the closing werewolves.

"I'm not Itachi…I-I I'm not even vampire!"

"Get him!"

With that commanded Sasuke ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the opposite direction. It didn't matter where he was heading, all his mind was telling him was run.

Cold air hit his porcelain features as he pass, numbing them. His chest aches and burns as he hungrily sucks in the cold air that was freezing his lungs.

His mind blanked as he ran aimlessly through the dark forest swiping low hanging vines off his face. Sasuke stumble on the large root of ancient oak sending him crashing onto the muddy ground.

Turning around Sasuke could see for a split second the ware's ready to pounce him. Instinctively Sasuke threw up his hands hoping to break the impact of the ware's and his body.

He squint his eyes shut and bit his lips in terror when a tremendous amount of weight landed on him.

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" Sasuke shouted stupidly.

"Pathetic…" Yondaime rasped, eyeing Sasuke as he curled up into a tight ball under Yondaime's titan grip.

His talon's digging into the porcelain flesh drawing blood. Sasuke shivered, he could feel the warm breath cascading behind his neck.

"I'm not Itachi!"

"Don't insult me…" Yondaime grabbed Sasuke by his sweaty obsidian locks violently, hauling him up painfully.

**ARGH!!**

"You look like Itachi and smell like him too…who do you think you are kidding?!" Yondaime growled.

"I'm not lying!" Sasuke could feel a sharp talon caressed his cheek, dangerously close to his shut eyes. A thin red lined formed, blood pulsing out from the broken skin.

"You have undeniable trait mark"

"…"

"Open your eyes…"

"…"

"I can claw it out for you if you won't…" Yondaime threatened, pressing his talons deep into the abused cheek.

"Argh!..." Sasuke let out a strangled yelp.

Red blood trickled down. Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes' hot salty tears rolled down his cheek mixing with the blood.

"Your eyes are crimson…prove that the Uchiha blood runs in your vein through your mother"

"What's an Uchiha…?"

The wares surrounding him cackled like a pack of hyenas

"You amused me kid…have you never heard of the Uchiha clan?"

"No…"

"Uchiha are a clan of **vampires** who are notorious assassins of the demon world…and you are the last living descendant"

"You are mistaken"

"I will not be fooled!" Yondaime swiftly raise his blade, pressing the cold metal against Sasuke's neck.

"I'm not Itachi!"

"Yondaime…the boy isn't lying" All the ware's snapped their heads up as an all familiar voice waffled through the trees.

Yondaime pressed the blade even harder onto Sasuke's neck, drawing blood.

Sasuke winced.

"That isn't my son…" Pein stride out from the dark.

His long ebony high collar trench coat swishing as a gust of wind funneled through the night. A katana strapped to his back. There was an up roar of whisper from the wares and some even backed off in fear.

"Let the boy go…"Pein said.

"I thought he isn't yours…"

"He isn't"

With a swift motion Pein draw his katana, pointing the tip at the beast.

"You are prepared to die for someone that's not your blood?" Yondaime said in astonishment.

Pein held the handle tightly in his hand and bend his knees a little widening his stance. His fangs lengthened; eyes blaze with murderous intend. Sinister auras overflow the air surrounding them making time stand still.

Sasuke shivered at the sight of Pein as it chilled him to the very bones. This was the side of Pein he had never seen before. Even so, relief is still his strongest emotion, relief that came from the very core of his soul.

"Yes…" Pein's mouth twisted into a humorless smile. His harsh voice rasped over Sasuke's body in a near tangible punishment. It was all his fault that they were in this mess in the first place.

* * *

A sea of fire surrounds the marble court giving it light. Gargoyle statues stood proudly on each corner as blaze of fire surrounds them.

It has been over an hour that Sasori is sparring with Itachi to get Itachi's mind out of ridiculous thoughts. Itachi have never been trained to hold a katana yet unlike Sasori. Itachi dodge another strike, his hand hurts from gripping the handle too tightly.

Cuts and bruises drape his torso and thigh while Sasori hadn't a single scratch on him.

**Clank! Clank!**

"Ouch!" Itachi press a hand on his bleeding abdomen and drop to one knee.

Sasori clearly isn't going easy on him at all.

Itachi panted as sweaty bangs framed his pale face; as usual his wounds knit themselves together perfectly.

"Come on get up…" Sasori said.

"You know dad hasn't train me yet right?"

"What's your point?"

"Damn you…you know exactly what I mean!"

"Language Itachi…"

Itachi emit a low growl deep in his throat as he stood to his feet again.

"Now we spar…" Sasori charged forward, katana at the ready.

Itachi gave a sardonic smile and chuck his katana aside. It landed with a clatter that echoed throughout the room.

"What the-" Sasori eyes widen in shock when Itachi charged forward empty handed at him. Taking Sasori by surprise Itachi slam himself on Sasori sending both spiraling towards the marble court.

Sasori's katana flung out of his hand as he sprawled eagle on the ground.

"Hehe…now you are down" Itachi smiled straddling his legs on either side of the red head's waist and tighten his grip on both Sasori's shoulder pinning him down.

"Hn…you don't play fair do you?" Sasori frown.

"I only play to win"

"You are smiling"

"…"

"I like it that way…" Sasori reach up to cup the delicate alabaster feature.

"L-lets take a break…" Itachi stood up turning away from Sasori. His heart ached again.

"I don't want to spar anymore…" Itachi stride towards the exit, pressure building in his chest. He knew the pain was coming. It hurts him whenever Sasori showed the least bit of affection.

"Itachi stop running…" Sasori wrap his arms around the younger.

His lips whispered over Itachi's skin sending a tingle of forbidden pleasure down his spine. Itachi wanted to kiss him and show him how much he had missed him. To softly run his hands over his muscular body again. To offer himself completely without hesitation.

"Itachi…you are hurting yourself and nobody else…"

"S-shut up!" Itachi croaked.

"Look at me…" Sasori turn Itachi to face him but making sure to keep him wrap in his arms. Itachi may be a lot of nice things but staying and listening to reason were never one of them.

"Hear me out…" Itachi blushed as Sasori's thumb reached up to stroke his cheek tenderly.

"I hate you…" Itachi mumbled.

"No…you love me…you have always loved me even though we broke up 5 years ago, even after all this time…"

"T-that's not true…"

"You have never love Deidara…you delusion yourself into believing you love him, you do all this so that I can never have him…"

"…"

"You want to hurt me for dumping you…"

"Don't make your own conclusion!"

"Why than Itachi do you always kiss him in the hallway when you know I would pass by? You wanted to provoke me, showing that you are better than me"

Itachi didn't want to hear anymore. Why is Sasori deliberately hurting him now? Damn Sasori and his logic! He didn't want to be sensible. He didn't want anybody to tell him what he should nor should not feel!

"I don't want to hear anymore! Let me go!" Itachi squirm around trying to loosen the titan grip. He needed to get away from Sasori now before tears starts pouring out.

"You will listen to me!" Sasori's voice was as cold as iceberg.

"…"

"You have always foolishly chased after me…you argue so much with me because to you any attention from me is better than non at all!"

"…"

"You have delusion yourself so much so that you can't even tell when love is kicking you in the head"

"I don't understand what you mean…" Itachi lowers his eyes.

"You have smiled more than I have seen you done in years ever since Sasuke arrived" Sasori's voice softened.

"…"

"You love him…"

"He is my **pet**…of course I love him…"

"Stop deceiving yourself!"

"…"

"Your heart has left me finally…but your mind hadn't accepted this yet"

"Don't talk like you understand me!"

"Itachi…I watch you grow up…I know you…"

"…"

"It's time to let go... it's time to move on…stop clinging on me and accept someone else's love"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I hate you bastard!" Those words opened up the flood gate. Without warning tears filled Itachi's crimson orbs.

Sasori press Itachi's head against his torso lovingly; stroking his sweaty obsidian locks as he cried openly for the first time in years. He could feel Itachi's peaceful pulse as Itachi's mind try to absorb what he had just told him.

"Itachi…you will **never** have me… but I will always be here for you…you are my baby brother no matter what…give Sasuke your love, stop hurting yourself" Sasori sooted.

* * *

Hair rising howl ripples through the air as the wares charged to their death. Pein widen his feet crouching lower. The wares always go for the neck first; it was as predictable as the rising of the sun.

He waited until the ware was almost upon him before trusting his katana into its chest. His strike has true…dead at the heart. The next moment of time Pein had already wheeled around with such grace that Sasuke watched in fascination. Dried leaves swirl around with the gust of wind.

Sasuke scrambled to the side as he watched in awe and horror at the blood bath caused by him. He was shivering from the gruesome sight of mutilated corpse. Sasuke swallow a lump in his throat…He felt very sick…

Blood splattered, hair raising, skin crawling howl and whimpers echoed throughout the dense forest.

Pein swung his katana like they were one…one soul and one mind. The grace of his kill was like a sensual dance as he particle almost glide around the clearing now pile with dead wares. His expression was one of death, as he was drench with blood from the tip of his ginger hair to the sole of his ebony shoes.

In general, werewolves are much stronger and larger than vampires but the vampires have the advantage of speed and agility

A large ware swaps its sharp claws at Pein with dead precision.

Pein hadn't expected that, he had thought the wares were aiming for his throat as usual.

A fatal mistake.

The strength of the hit knocks Pein off his feet sending him souring a distance and disarming him in the process. With an amazing fit of agility Pein manage to land on his feet.

Pein press a hand on his bleeding chest, they were deep. He gasps in pain as he tried to straighten up. Sweat cascade down his temple in agony.

Damn!

His breathing were labored, his clothes seems heavier too being soaked with so much blood.

All of a sudden white blinding pain surged through every inch of Pein's battered body. His muscles churn violently. He doubled over dropping to one knee; he let his head drop, blood mixed saliva drooled down his mouth.

Pein knew he was out numbered. He hadn't been this badly injured since he last fought Madara.

Pein groan; he could hear the soft padded foot steps of the wares.

He needs to do something or he would surely be tortured.

He mustered every ounce of strength he has left and kicks himself up. Pein trust his entire weight forward, crashing into the large beast before him.

The two grapple together, their muscles rippling with an unnatural power. They remain locked together as each tried to gain the upper hand. The ware snapped at Pein's throat viciously. Blood pulsed out profusely from the bite.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Sasuke yelled.

He had watched more than enough. He couldn't let Pein die for him.

"Let him go!" Yondaime commanded as he watched Sasuke rush toward Pein.

The ware releases its bite and let Pein slump to the ground.

Pein close his eyes in defeat, his head felt like it was surely going to burst from pain, as though it was splitting literally in half; his battered body felt like thousands of smoldering hot knife piercing every inch of his skin. Pein rolled to his side; his throat still bleeding.

Every inch he moves felt like fire burning in his very bones, this was agony beyond anything he had experienced; he wanted it to end…to black out…to just die.

"Pein sama! Pein sama! Please wake up…please don't die! I'm sorry! I really am!" Sasuke hugged Pein's bloody torso and buried his face on the strong chest.

Pein open his eye lid by a fraction. He was in so much pain he couldn't be positive if he was still conscious. Shakily he places a cold hand on Sasuke's obsidian locks.

Sasuke's head snapped up in shock; relief washes over him like holy water.

"Pein sama…I-I'm sorry…"

Pein props himself up into a sitting position with much ease.

**COUGH! COUGH!**

Blood spilled out of his cavern adding to those that soaked his mangled clothes. The battle is over... he lost...point blank...

Yondaime stride forward with grace and knelt down in front of Pein. With a swift motion he draws his blade and press it against Pein's neck. The cold metal cuts his pale neck, red blood trikles down the tip of the sharp metal.

"Don't touch him!" Sasuke shouted smacking Yondaime's chest.

"Shut up!" Yondaime backhanded him across the face.

"Let him go..." Pein sounded pleading.

"Pein…you are one hell of a vampire I admit…"

"Just get it over with…let Sasuke go…" Pein closes his eyes in defeat. He let his head drop. He was going to die... he only hoped Yondaime would make it quick. Werewolves have a bad habit of playing with their prey.

"I'm curious, why would you die for this kid so willingly?"

"He belongs to someone precious to me..."

"Who? Your wife? The women you **killed**?"

"I don't have to answer…"

"Is this kid the child of that woman you killed almost thirteen years ago?"

"…"

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke demanded.

Sasuke glared into those radiant azure orbs that shone as if they were somehow fueled by the mysteries of the universe.

"Your master is no angel kid…"

"Fuck off!"

"I won't kill you Pein…you impressed me...you are one amazing vampire..."

"..."

"Get out of my territory…" Yondaime turned his back on them and drifts silently into the dense forest with his still standing pack.

"Pein sama…"

"Where did you think you were going?" Pein questioned, his wounds are starting to heal. The bleeding had stopped but he remained sitting; he couldn't trust his legs to support him yet.

"I…" Sasuke looked away. He found his eye lash rest on his cheek.

"For once don't lie to me…"

"…"

Pein shakily cupped Sasuke's features tenderly, easing a portion of his sorrow.

"I won't get mad I promise…just tell me"

Sasuke felt a stab of guilt.

"Nowhere…" Sasuke mumbled.

Pein frowned leaning closer. He brushes his thumb softly over Sasuke's bleeding lips. There was a long silence, Pein's touch remained gentle but Sasuke could sense a building frustration that smolders him.

"Try again…"

A mixture of emotion overwhelmed Sasuke. He didn't know what to feel anymore. Sasuke move away from Pein's touch. He doesn't deserve his kindness, his hospitality and his patience. Pein should have just thrown him into a dungeon and torture him.

"It…it's not easy for me…"

"I know…" Pein pulls Sasuke into a warm embrace.

"I-I want to g-go home…" Sasuke grip the front of Pein's mangled shirt, hot tears rolled down his damped cheek.

"Where's is your home?" his voice were soft, not a single drop of anger.

"I don't know…I don't have one…n-nobody wants me…everybody hates me…I'm nobody"

"I want you…Itachi wants you…everybody missed you"

"I know all of you see me as a failure! I can't even read! I screwed everything!"

"If nobody would show you love, I will…"

"…"

"Sasuke lets go home…everybody's waiting for you" Pein tenderly stroke Sasuke's spike up obsidian locks.

"I don't deserve this…this kindness"

"Do you want them?"

Sasuke looked up. Pein's eyes were liquefying ginger but utterly sincere.

"Just asked and it will be given in abundance…"

"I-I…want to be accepted…I don't want to be alone again…I wa-" Sasuke wanted so many things that he couldn't put it in words.

Pein seems to understand.

"Than you shall have all you asked and much more…you don't have to deserve them to be given to you…love is a free gift given from the heart…"

* * *

Don't forget to review...I hope this chapter is okay...Flames are accepted...I'll update faster if i get reviews...Thank you...


	9. Truth Revealed

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I'll update faster if i get reviews...**

**Thank you...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

**Truth Revealed **

Sasuke lay quietly on his rag awaiting Itachi's return. He shudders to think what Itachi might do to him.

_"I want you…__**Itachi wants you**__…everybody missed you"_ Pein's voice echoed at the back of his head.

But how would Pein know what Itachi wanted…Itachi had been ignoring him at all course ever since the car incident. He was positive Itachi only felt hatred for him and he had just fueled that burning hatred even more with stunning success.

"_Mark my words that I will punish you if you ever go against me in anyway…be warn…I can be very brutal_" Itachi's voice echoed even louder.

Sasuke curled up into a ball gripping either side of his obsidian hair in frustration and fear. Itachi is about to torture him, that he could be certain.

Sasuke slam shut his eyes tightly as the bedroom door swung open. He didn't want to see Itachi's face. It is a torture itself to see the anger and sadism in those mesmerizing crimson orbs adorn by thick long lashes.

He could hear the light footsteps of his master as he approached.

Itachi eyed the shivering bundle that was his pet attentively. He knelt down beside Sasuke and placed a hand gentle on the spiked up obsidian locks. He could feel the terrified tremble.

Itachi frowned. "Pet…"

"Please don't whip me! I'm sorry! I really am! Please…give me another chance! Please…" Sasuke was trembling, tears cascade down his features.

"Silence…." Itachi commanded, stroking Sasuke tenderly in an attempt to comfort him.

It hurts him to see Sasuke didn't trust him at all. Well...not that he could blame anyone but himself.

There was a long silence, disturbed only by Sasuke's soft whisperers. He is still shaking even with Itachi's attempt to calm him down.

"Sasuke…" Itachi cooed at last.

"…"

"Come on…look at me…" Itachi gentle turns him over on his back.

Sasuke let him without protest though his eyes remained tightly shut.

"Open your eyes…" Itachi leaned forward, hovering atop Sasuke. He cascade his hands tenderly over the bruised cheek, wiping the salty tears away.

"I won't hurt you…just look at me…".

Sasuke open his soggy eyes to be met by crimson ones.

"_…__**Itachi wants you**__…" _a voice said at the back of his head.

Sasuke shakily reached up to tuck at Itachi's skin tight top.

Itachi wants him right?

He desperately pulls Itachi directly upon him and spread his legs for him… anything is better than getting brutally beaten. He is used to this by now…everybody lusted over his body.

"Pet…what are you doing?" Itachi caught his wrist when he tried pulling that annoying shirt off in an attempt to strip him.

"Isn't…t-this what you want?" panic evident in his voice.

Is he doing it wrong? Do vampires have a special way of making love? Perhaps Itachi wanted his blood?

"Stop!"

Sasuke let go immediately, cringing into himself in embarrassment.

"Don't you want me…?"

"Yes… I want you but not this way…not when you are scared of me…I want you to take pleasure in it too…not as punishment"

Itachi let the slim wrist fall.

Sasuke seems to be losing himself with every stroke of Itachi's cold thumb on his damp cheek.

"W-what do you want from me? My life?" Sasuke whispered.

"No…"

"…"

"But…everything else…"

"…"

"Your mind…body….soul…everything, I want you to submit to me completely and trust me utterly…"

"I d-don't think I can…"

"I can always hope…"

"…"

"But for now…would you lay with me?"

"…"

"Just let me hold you?"

"O-okay…"

Itachi smiled and scooped his pet up. He place Sasuke gently on his bed and tucked him in before slipping in himself. Itachi embrace Sasuke into a warm hug.

Sasuke lay contently on Itachi's hard chest, a hand over his abdomen as their legs tangle together. He could hear the soothing heart beat as it lured him into a deep slumber.

Itachi have one hand over the delicate shoulder protectively.

"When I wake would you will still be in my arms?" Itachi asked.

He received a slight nod from Sasuke in reply.

Just as Sasuke drift into slumber, he though he heard the whisper of the three words he hadn't hear in a long time.

"I love you…"

That could have well been his imagination though, he didn't ponder on it. Why would Itachi whisper them to him? He isn't Deidara…a human could never capture the heart of a pure blooded vampire.

That's reality…

* * *

"Kakashi…we need to talk…meet me at the usual place" Sasuke mumbled into the dark.

He knew Kakashi could hear him loud and clear through the microphone under his collar.

Sasuke look towards the sleeping cherub on his left. Itachi seems so at peace, cuddling up to him. Sasuke couldn't help but smile, as he watches the peaceful rising of Itachi's chest.

"See you in a bit…" Sasuke whispered, as he slips of the bed quietly.

Sasuke walks down the hall until he came to a familiar door. Taking a deep breath he swung it open. Kakashi was already there, leaning indolently against the dusty fireplace. Sasuke carefully steps in and close the door behind them.

There was a long silence, a rustle seems to run through the room thought there was no wind.

Sasuke shivered, he could feel an icy wave of power surging through the room. He said nothing but rather continued eyeing Kakashi.

"Speak…or don't waste my time" Kakashi growled, glaring at Sasuke with fiery rage.

"You know my reason…" Sasuke reached below his collar to remove the ebony chip and holds it up for Kakashi.

"You dare betray me?" Kakashi said with a tone that made a shiver run down Sasuke's spine.

"You will betray me for a vampire?"

Sasuke slowly move back towards the door though his eyes never left Kakashi.

"Pein is no angel Sasuke…" Kakashi murmured, smoothly moving forward.

"…"

"Once a vampire always a vampire…"

"Stop! Don't come any closer!"

"No…" Kakashi continue his flowing stride. "You will listen to me…"

"Don't y-" the word of warning was only upon Sasuke's lips when Kakashi had him slammed against the wall violently. Kakashi pinned both Sasuke's hands above him with a grip strong enough to break bones.

Sasuke winced in pain.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sasuke spat.

"Do you Sasuke want to know why you are hated among the humans?"

"…"

Kakashi leans forward.

"That's because you are the very sort of demon you detested…" Kakashi's breathe brush over Sasuke's ear shell.

Sasuke's eyes widen considerably. Kakashi gave a humorless laugh when he felt Sasuke's heart hammering against his chest.

"Your mother is the last living descendant of the infamous Uchiha clan of the **vampires**…a clan of assassins…" the words seems to just rolled out of Kakashi's tongue as though it has been rehearsed over a thousand times.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. That couldn't be true, if it was than his mother wouldn't have died! She'd be able to protect herself!

"Your mother was leaving in an old hut in the forest when she had you…Your dear **Pein** hunt her down like animals…he…"

"T-that's all a lie! I don't want to hear!" Sasuke shouted.

"He **burned** her…"Kakashi said it slowly making sure Sasuke heard every bit of it clearly.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"The fire tormented her…eating away her skin…her flesh...bit by bit…layer by layer…"

"Stop now!"

"A fire couldn't kill a vampire…but i assure you...it hurts...she scream and scream till the first ray of dawn killed her and ended her agony…Pein is the reason you are left at the mercy of your father…He left you at your father's door step…"He smiled sardonically against Sasuke's ear.

"Let me go!" Sasuke bit down on the pale flesh that was upon him.

Kakashi gave a surprised yelp and staggered backwards.

Red blood pulsed out profusely from the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Kakashi's hands closed tightly over Sasuke's upper arm, closed with a pincer like grip. He wrenches Sasuke from him with all his might. Sasuke fell hard on the cold floor. Blood was trickling down either side of his lips.

Kakashi's hand reached over to press on the side of his bleeding neck. He hadn't expected Sasuke to bite him.

"Don't touch me ever again asshole! We are done!" Sasuke wrench the door open and flew along the corridor, stopping only when he had put a decent amount of space between him and Kakashi..

There he leaned against the wall panting and rubbing his bruised wrist. He has no intention to return to Itachi's room just yet. He slumps down the wall and sat there for what seems like hours with his knees against his chest. Sasuke grip either side of his obsidian bangs and lays his forehead on his knees.

Why is it so impossible to believe that Pein is capable of such horrendous murder?

_"Yes…but the immortals can die too and normally in the most horrendous and gruesome ways"_ Was that how he killed his mother?

Pein had proven not so long ago that he was capable of a bloody carnage. Sasuke had watched him mercilessly butcher all those werewolves like they were no more than mere pathetic excuse for an animal.

Why than does it sounds like a blasphemy that Pein could have possibly killed his mother?

Was it love?

Has he come to love the very sort of demon he detested with every fiber of his body?

He wanted to stay with the vampires, but his mind…oh yes…his mind remembered that it had been vampires that had killed his mother and brutally ripped him of his virginity at the aged of eight.

"_Just asked and it will be given in abundance" _Pein's voice seemed to echoed at the back of his head.

"Ask…" Sasuke fist his hand, nails digging into his palm.

Blood pulsed out from his flesh. Sasuke's head snapped up when he felt someone there. A figure stood in the dark.

"Who's that?"

"Why aren't you asleep?" Pein glides out from the shadow.

As he drew nearer, Sasuke saw in his eyes a profound exhaustion like a soul that has been through a windmill. Sasuke felt hypnotized by Pein's presence. Tired and exhausted as he was, Pein has the air of some mythical hero.

"Why aren't you?" Sasuke shot.

"Last minute preparation for Itachi's 18th birthday ceremony…"

"…"

"It's in 3 days…there's still much to do"

"..."

"What's your excuse than?"

"I need to talk to you…"

"What about?"

"Why did you kill my mother?" The air seems to change at his very word. Pein definitely hadn't expected that at all. There was a long silence as each stared at the other.

"Who told you that?" Pein asked at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Does it matter?!"

"…Come…lets take a walk" Pein backend Sasuke to follow him.

"I can't tell you everything…"

"I only want what you can tell me…" Sasuke followed Pein to the kitchen and sat on the high chair.

Pein stood directly in front of him looking at him attentively.

"There are some parts which I can't tell you…"

"..."

Pein reached up cup Sasuke's delicate features; pain, sorrow and regret filled his eyes. It was with much effort that he let his gaze wonder else where', he let his hands drop.

"You look so much like her…"

"…"

"Your mother Mikoto… I love her…she was my mate though she wasn't the most faithful…"

"…"

"Years past and than she told me she was pregnant…I was so happy, I though...well maybe than she would stay with me…perhaps I hope too much…I don't know…" bitterness laced his voice.

"What happen?"

"That child was born when I was away…and when I got back…" Pein gave a humorless laughed before continuing.

"The child was born alright…he was born and left for death! She left that child starving for two days…Itachi almost died!"

"I…I'm sorry…"

Pein shook his head. "No…I should have been there but I wasn't…I struggled to raise Itachi…there wasn't a day that I didn't fear Itachi would be made a bed slave if I was to die in my next battle…I wasn't leader than"

Sasuke let his gaze drop. He didn't know what to say.

"I met Konan about 4 years later and I mated her…I took her in along with her son…they are Itachi's family now; they are the only family Itachi knew…"

"What does it have to do with my mother's death?"

"A year or so later...I found out that the damned human your mother elope with has left her…with a little digging around I found that she has yet another child which was **you**…You were both leaving in the forest…"

Sasuke shift uncomfortably in his sit. He knew where this was heading.

"I went there…believe me…I didn't go there to kill her but things just got out of hand…"

"What happen that night?!" Sasuke demanded forcefully.

"She told me…"

**"_I forgive you Mikoto...please let me help you... Konan doesn't mind you staying with us…"Pein said. _**

_**"Get out!" **_

_**"Itachi have never seen you…at least come back for our child…" **_

_**"Our?!" **_

_**"…" **_

_**"I don't give a damn about that kid! He is yours! He doesn't have a mother and never will have one!" **_

_**"What about this child you are having now?! Why didn't you just abandon him like you abandon Itachi!" Pein was shouting now, losing his usual cool demeanor. **_

_**How dare Mikoto say such a thing? How could she do this to Itachi?! He is her flesh and blood too. **_

_**"Because I love Fugaku!…even if he left me…he will come back I'm sure…" **_

"Well?! What did she tell you!!" Sasuke grab the front of Pein's shirt roughly bringing him back to reality.

"…"

"Tell me!"

"She…she told me something I never wish to hear and I …snap…don't ask what she told me…"

And that was that. There was no mistaking his tone of voice. Sasuke could spend his entire life badgering him for the answer and he would never give in. Which of course only made Sasuke's blood boil.

"That's it?!"

"…"

"She told you something you didn't want to hear and you killed her?!"

Pein bit back his impatience. Wasn't Sasuke listening to a word he said?

"I told you i…"

"Yeah I heard you, you fucking asshole! You didn't mean to kill her!!" Sasuke spat, venom dripping from his every word.

He couldn't believe it…Pein had killed his mother because he was told something he didn't wish to hear?!

"It make a lot of sense back than!!"

"You are unbelievable!" Sasuke pushes Pein away from him and jumps of the chair.

He has heard more than enough! He had always thought that his mother had died to protect him from a demented vampire. But now…this is just pathetic! He wanted to be anywhere but in the same room as Pein. Just the thought of being near this murderer makes him sick!

Sasuke stride towards the exit angrily...It wasn't just the fact that Pein had killed his mother that makes him fell this horrible but it was that Pein had kept this from him.

Sasuke was sure Pein had never meant to tell him at all…bringing this secret to his grave…that's if he ever died…

"Sasuke…"

"Once a vampire always a vampire…you are all the same demented demons…"

Pein's fangs snapped together. If Sasuke was deliberately trying to goad him, than he was doing a hell of a job.

"Stop…" Pein grab Sasuke's upper arm.

He wasn't finish yet.

"Let go!"

"You think you human's are all damn innocent don't you!"

"At least I know we don't go around killing people just because we are told things we do not like!"

"Don't you judge me! You have demon blood too!" Pein force Sasuke to face him.

His fangs lengthened, cold power course through the entire room sending shivers down Sasuke's spine. Sasuke squirmed against the titan grip. His upper arms are starting to bruise painfully.

"Pein sama…you are hurting me!"

Pein didn't seem to hear; to say the least he was furious.

"I had seen humans dumping their child! I had seen human's commit outright genocide and homicide! You human's do not value what you have! You are all greedy and you discriminate others that are the least different from you! At least vampires don't do all that! We kill only when challenged! We give a fair fight!"

"What's your fucking point?!"

"My point…?"

"…"

"My point is sometimes I wonder who the real demon is…"

"…"

"You humans are so ready to call anything different from you as demons or evil being…demented beings! Do you people even stop to think about your claims that are base on nothing?!"

"…"

"Who are you people to judge which of us are human and which of us are demon?! What is evil and what is good! Humans only live to see a short amount of years… so what makes you think you know more than us who have exist since the beginning of time!!"

Sasuke let his gaze drop to the ground. Pein is right… he was hated because he was half demon…seen as a disgrace and a failure.

"Sasuke…" Pein's voice softened a fraction; he loosens his grip and knelt in front of him. He reached down to touch Sasuke's finger.

"Sorry…I got carried away…"

Sasuke stilled as an unfamiliar tenderness swept through his heart. By the flames of hell… what is he doing? Pein had done so much for him and here he is being an inconsiderate self centered brat!

"I was treated like trash…detested since I was a child…I never knew why…I tried so-"

"Shh…forget it...you are with us now…" Pein wrap his arms around Sasuke's torso. He began rubbing circles on Sasuke's back to comfort him. He hadn't meant to shout at him...he hadn't meant to hurt him...

Only when Sasuke warily relaxes did he settle his lips to linger on the frantic beat of Sasuke's pulse. His tongue traces the large vein in a wet path to Sasuke's throat. Pein softly nibbles the delicate skin with his razor sharp fangs.

Sasuke shudder as a building pressure settles at the pit of his stomach with every nib of those talented fangs. Pein could easily rip his throat out but the danger of it just puts him on over the edge.

"You enjoyed this don't you?" Pein teased as he continues nibbling here and there.

"Nggh…" Rash of excitement shivered over Sasuke's skin.

Holy crap!

Surely any normal person with a sound mind should be cursing the killer of their parents to the darkest pits of hell that the devil has yet to discover. If that was true he obviously isn't of sound mind. He conceded as he instinctively tilts his head to give Pein a better excess to his neck.

"It's normal for a vampire…you are suppose to like it…"Pein said, sensing Sasuke's distress.

"Why…" Sasuke moans.

He was prepared for pleasure but the sheer power of it caught him off guard.

Pein is good…

"There's more than one reason why vampires share blood or bite the other…trust, lust, bonds, friendship….**love**…we like close contacts…"

"Pein sama…what are you doing to me?" Sasuke panted, flutter of excitement was rushing through him.

He fisted Pein's shirt wanting to pull him even closer than it already is. He wanted to be wrapped in his heat. To be held in those strong arms.

"Your body is responding like a vampire should….don't worry…"

"…"

"Forgive me?"

"Why are you asking my forgiveness? I'm just a pet…I have no right to be mad at you…"

"When pride comes, then comes disgrace, but with humility comes wisdom…" **(Proverbs 11:2)**

"…"

"You have every right to be mad at me…forgive me Sasuke?"

"I can forget but only God can forgive…"

* * *

"What do you mean Sasuke isn't on our side anymore?!" Tsunade's voice shrieked from the radio.

"I mean what I just told you.." Kakashi said coolly.

"I don't care how you do it! But I want you to deliver Itachi to the surface of the earth in the next 72 hours away from Pein!!"

"…"

"You will do it even if it means attempting **kidnap** in the midst of the thousands of vampires during his birthday!"

"I understand…"

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted...I'll update faster if i get reviews...thank you...hope you enjoyed this chapter...


	10. My Gift to You

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I'll update faster if i get reviews...**

**Thank you...Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**(A/N) : Yaoi in this chapter...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**My Gift to You **

Itachi has had about enough of everybody's fuss. It's his 18th birthday today and there is going to be a big party in just a few hours.

Flowers, silver platter, chardonnay, Shiraz, sake and the likes have been brought in. His dad has been ordering their servants to tidy up the entire place and his hired men to decorate the main ball room since before dusk.

Itachi entered his room and lock the door behind him.

Peace at last.

He looks around his ever messy room and found Sasuke sitting on his study table; apparently scribbling something. A mischievous smile tugged its way to his lips. Sasuke hadn't notice he was in the room yet.

Itachi glides across the room and stood directly behind Sasuke. Sasuke being so focus on whatever he is doing didn't realize a thing.

"Looking busy I see…" he tugged softly on Sasuke's collar.

There was sharp gasp as Sasuke clumsily grabs the paper in front of him and whirled to confront Itachi, knocking a couple of pencils to the ground in the process.

"I didn't hear you…" Sasuke press the paper against his chest trying to hide its content as an unmistakable blush crawled beneath his skin. His gaze diverges to the ground.

"What are you writing?" Itachi knelt down in front of him.

"N-nothing…"

"It's okay…show me…" Itachi's finger brushes over Sasuke's cheek.

"It's not finish…"

"What is it for?"

"I-I want to give you something for your birthday too…"

"Thank you…so can I see it?" Itachi playfully tuck at the side of the paper.

"It's nothing…I'm not sure if I want to give it to you anyway…"

"Why? Don't you like me?" Itachi teased.

"It'll just be trash…"

"Let me be the judge…"

"It's just a stupid idea…You won't want it…"

"I will like whatever it is…" Itachi assured, pulling the paper gentle from Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke looked nervously at Itachi. He didn't really mean to give it to him. Nobody wants things like that but that's all he could do. He hadn't any money or anything valuable. Even the clothes he wears weren't his.

Itachi smiled when he saw the paper. Sasuke had tried to make him a Birthday card. He loves it though there are some misspelled words here and there. He isn't cruel enough to out rightly point it out though.

"Master…"

"Yes pet…I love it…" Itachi looked up smiling.

"N-not that…"

"…"

"I want to you give something else too…"

"…"

"I-I w-want….to…I want…" Sasuke looked away.

He knows what he wants but the words just wouldn't come. His face is burning up with embarrassment. What if Itachi doesn't want it? He would just be embarrassing himself further.

Itachi moves forward.

"I'm your master…You can tell me anything…there's no need to be embarrassed" Itachi whispers against Sasuke's ear.

"…"

"Trust me…"

Sasuke turns towards Itachi shyly biting his lips.

Sasuke leans forward slowly to capture Itachi in a kiss. He shakily pulls the front of Itachi's top and wraps his free arm around Itachi's neck. Sasuke tried to deepen the kiss. He probes Itachi's lips with his tongue gentle pleading for entrance.

Itachi however did not seem to be responding at all, instead he pulls away.

Sasuke felt as though a blade have been plunge right through his heart. Why wouldn't Itachi kiss him back?

He looked away letting go of Itachi. He closed his eyes tightly trying to hold the tears that are starting to form. He had worked up so much courage to kiss Itachi and now to be told Itachi isn't interested at all?

"Pet…"

"I-I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean it…" Sasuke's voice shook.

He wanted to just run out of the room and disappear. How is he supposed to look at Itachi ever again after what he did pull? Pressure was building at his chest. His heart tore in all direction.

"Look at me pet…" Itachi place a slender finger below Sasuke's chin. He tilts Sasuke's head up to be eye to eye with him.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke said softly.

"What do you want?"

"W-what?"

"I want to hear it from you…"

"…"

"I want you pet…but do you want me?"

"…"

"Is it that hard to say?" Itachi frowned

"…"

"I would gladly receive your gift…but all I ask is to hear it from you…"

"I-Its not easy…"

"I know…I don't blame you…" Itachi smiled and got up.

He turns his back on Sasuke heading for the shower.

Sasuke watched as Itachi glides further away from him. A flare of panic rises in his heart. He had work up so much courage to come to this point and now he is blowing it all up. He knows that as soon as Itachi walk through that door it would be over.

Sasuke stood up and hurriedly grasp Itachi's forearm.

Stilling beneath Sasuke's touch Itachi turn his gaze towards his pet.

"Wait..."

"What is it?"

"Would you still want me if I told you I'm your half brother?"

"I only have one mother and that's Konan…one brother and that's Sasori…you however will always be my pet no matter what... Mikoto will never be my mother..."

"…"

"I love you…" he said softly.

"…"

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke squirmed with unease.

Does he love Itachi?

Hell he wanted Itachi more that he would admit. He wanted to spend eternity being at his side even if just as a pet.

There was a long painful silence before Itachi pulls himself out of Sasuke's grasp.

"I understand…" Itachi said.

"Stop!"

"…"

Sasuke moved until he was pressing against Itachi's torso, he looked up into those mesmerizing crimson orbs_. _

_"Sasuke just say it! God damn it if you can't even do this than you damn well should just kill yourself!"_ "I...I want to g-give my body to you…" Sasuke lower his gaze.

Itachi smiled at those words.

"Than whom am I to deny such a gift…?"

Itachi immediatly pulls Sasuke into a heated kiss. Their lips locked, Itachi cascade his tongue over Sasuke's lips, tasting every inch of it.

He bit down on the delicate skin, breaking it. Itachi sucks tenderly on the delicious metallic blood that was pulsing out. The kiss sends shock of heat flowing through Sasuke's blood.

Sasuke moans, his hands gropes desperately on Itachi's back. His free hand reaches for Itachi's ribbon, pulling it loose. A heavy obsidian curtain spills over him. The silky curtain brushes his skin, heightening the heat that poured through his body.

Itachi probes the abused skin with his tongue asking for entrance which was granted immediately. Itachi deepens the kiss; his talented tongue ravages every inch of the warm cavern. Tasting it…exploring it… Their tongue went all out in battle for lust, love, dominance and everything in between. Sasuke gasp as he writhes beneath the kiss.

Itachi gentle guides Sasuke to his bed. When the need for air become too much they broke apart. Strings of saliva mixed blood connects.

Sasuke almost whimpered at the loss of touch. Itachi smiled sardonically and pushes Sasuke onto the bed behind them. Itachi trapped Sasuke beneath him as he skimmed his razor fangs against Sasuke's pale neck, nicking it.

At the same time his talented fingers found the waist band of Sasuke's pants and pulls it all the way down to be pooled at Sasuke's ankle. Sasuke moaned in delight as Itachi squeezed his raging hard on. Sasuke arched his hips upward as the pleasure build to a point of no return.

"Nggh…ah…ah…" Sasuke's toes curled, his hands grip the silk sheets tightly.

"Relax…don't be so stiff…" Itachi cooed, with a sharp impatience Itachi managed to jerk Sasuke's shirt over his head.

Cold air hit Sasuke's porcelain body.

"M-master…" Sasuke shakily reached up to tuck on Itachi's shirt.

"You do it…" Itachi smiled.

Sasuke shyly peeled Itachi's shirt off and than move to undo the pants. When all the annoying articles of clothing are finally out of the way Itachi pushed Sasuke not so gentle on his back again.

Sasuke cried out when Itachi's tongue swirled over the sensitive tip of his nipples, teasing it until Sasuke's back was arched in delight.

Sasuke gasp and moans as intense pleasure surged down his spine. Itachi curled his cold finger once again around Sasuke's length and began stroking it with a heart stopping pace earning a delicious moan from his pet.

"Ah…M-master…nggh…" A slow fire curling at the pit of his stomach.

"Suck…" Itachi commanded pushing three fingers into the hot cavern that was Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke suck at it hard making sure the digit would be well lubricated while biting back a moan as Itachi continues stroking him.

Sasuke could hardly breathe as extreme pleasure rush through his skin. Itachi watch the erotic scene in front of him.

"Good…" Itachi pulls it out after awhile. Sasuke is flushed all over, panting and sweating profusely.

"Just say stop if you change your mind…" Itachi cooed.

His lip brushes over the shell of Sasuke's ear, driving him over the edge. He position his finger at Sasuke's entrance and message gentle around the tense opening for a few moment to help Sasuke to relax.

"Nggh…master..." Sasuke moans in pleasure as he fell into a whirlpool of sensation that was almost overwhelming.

Itachi could sense a slight panic in his voice.

"Trust me…I won't hurt you…"

"M-…" Sasuke was cut off as Itachi covers his mouth in another passionate kiss.

At the same moment one of Itachi's lubricated fingers pierces through him. Itachi swallowed Sasuke's cry of pain and intense pleasure. Sasuke's hips instinctively lifted to press more firmly on the invading finger trying to get more of the pleasurable feeling that was nearly driving him to insanity.

Sasuke's hands shifted to Itachi's shoulder, his nails unwittingly dug into the prefect alabaster skin. He was burning from inside, melting from Itachi's touch. Itachi pushes his finger deep into Sasuke looking for a specific spot that would make Sasuke begging for more.

"Ahh…nggh…uh…ahhh!!" Sasuke tore his mouth away from Itachi's ravenous ones when Itachi's finger curled on his sweet spot of pleasure. His back lifted off the mattress grinding his wiping erection over Itachi's.

One finger became two and soon became three.

"Uh…!...ah…agh…!"

Tears cascade down Sasuke's cheek from the pleasure that was driving him mad when Itachi started to trust the tree digit deep into him, hitting his sweet spot hard every time. His vision blurred and he could not think beyond what Itachi was doing to him.

At the exact moment Itachi bite down hard on the junction of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke cried out loudly.

The fangs pierced through the delicate skin. Red blood pulsed out profusely as Itachi sucked on it tenderly. Sasuke could feel each hard suck as if they were pulling blood out from the very tip of his toes. An overwhelm pressure build at the pit of his stomach.

Every nerves of his body are vividly alive, screaming and begging for more; sweat shimmering on his lithe body. He was so close, a few more deep trust and he would have come hard. Sasuke gasps and moans sharply.

Suddenly Itachi stop and remove his fingers. Sasuke whimpered at the lost of those fingers.

"Master…p-please…."

"Patience…" Itachi position his own wiping cock at Sasuke's entrance.

Itachi angled his hips and slams his rock hard cock right through Sasuke's tight entrance.

Sasuke screamed loudly, the pain was unbearable. Tears cascade down his damp cheek. He could feel himself tear from the inside. Blood trickled down his tight as he clawed Itachi's back in agony and pleasure.

Itachi paused, his hips straining against the urge to trust in madly giving Sasuke time to adjust to him, his razor fangs nipped down Sasuke's jaw line apolitically.

"Y-you can m-move…" Sasuke's voice shook in pain mixed bliss.

Itachi pulls out his very tip before slamming in again into the hot cavern, this time hitting Sasuke's sweet spot forcefully making Sasuke scream in pleasure.

Itachi rock his hips over and over again making sure to hit Sasuke's sweet spot every time.

Sasuke wrap his legs tightly around Itachi's waist, his nails biting into Itachi's skin. Itachi growled in excitement as pain only heightens his arousal.

The younger screamed and moans each time Itachi rams into his sweet spot. Itachi slides his hands beneath Sasuke's hips lifting him up for a better angle to meet his quickening trust.

Sasuke's head twist restlessly on the pillow; he was panting hard, gasping, and moaning. His nails rack Itachi's strong back.

With one final hard trust it became all too much. Nothing could have prepared Sasuke for the near violent explosion that clenched his lower muscle. Bliss shattered through him.

He came hard on Itachi's chest screaming for his master, Itachi came too after a few second filling Sasuke.

Itachi slowly pulls out of Sasuke and lay beside him. Still drench in sweat and trembling from the intense pleasure, Sasuke slowly crawled to rest his head on Itachi's firm chest. Blood mixed semen trickled down his inner thigh.

"I love your gift pet…."

"Hn…"Sasuke lay contentedly, tangling himself with Itachi; his eye lid begun to drop, he was exhausted.

"So is this gift a one time thing or do I still get to have it whenever I please?" Itachi smiled.

"Does it matter what I want?…I don't matter…I'm just a pet...I have to obey whatever you say..."

Sasuke laying so close to Itachi could feel the body stiffens.

"Excuse me?" Untangling himself Itachi pushes Sasuke away and sat up.

"W-what's the matter?"

"This is the second time my honor is being question…I'm starting to wonder how long would it take for you to accept me…"

"I'm your pet, I'm yours to play, it doesn't matter what my feelings are…why would you want my acceptance…?"

That's it!

Itachi instantly got of the bed, and reach for his bathing robe.

"What are y-"

"I don't think you would fancy being in the same room with someone who _**'rape'**_ you!"

"T-that's not what I meant!" Sasuke probes himself up.

"Really...? You lay there saying that you are my pet! That you are forced to obey! You rather believe that I have force myself on you than that you wanted me! That you offered yourself to me! That it is your passion that lead to this!"

"I-"

"If you can still think of me as a monster! A demon! After what we have just shared than I reckon you might as well get yourself a new master which will satisfy you! Apparently I'll always be a terrible master in you eyes!"

"Ple-"

"Enough!" Itachi turns for the door, wrapping the robe over himself.

A flare of guilt clutches at Sasuke's heart. Itachi was right, he was being utterly unfair.

By the flames of hell, he had wanted Itachi so badly, wanted to feel Itachi's talented hands on him, to guide Itachi within him so that they could both be in paradise.

Sasuke hurriedly got off the bed despite that he is stark naked. His legs shook beneath him.

"Stop…"Sasuke pleaded.

Itachi whirled around and backhanded him. Sasuke taken aback stumbled a little, a hand press against his burning cheek, he looked away. Tears threatened to roll down as he concentrates his gaze to the ground.

"This is what you want isn't it?" Itachi hissed.

"…"

"Since you are so keen to be a pet, you shall be treated like one!" Itachi grabs Sasuke's spike up sweaty obsidian locks and slams him against the wall.

Itachi have had enough!

Sasuke could feel Itachi's body pressed against his. He let out a whimper.

"Shut up!"

"…"

"You will stay in this room tonight! I do not want to see you down there!" Itachi growled.

"…"

"Is that understood?!"

"Y-yes…"

"Good little whore…I want to see you in bed ready for me when I come back…since it only matters what i want...it doesn't matter if you are into it!"

Sasuke cringes into himself; his eyes were brimmed with tears at Itachi's very word.

Itachi just called him a whore.

Sasuke bit his lips. He will always be that in everyone's eyes.

He is never better….he knows…

"Do not disobey me pet…"

"Y-yes…" Sasuke let out a soft sob.

He didn't want to cry in front of Itachi. He would just degrade himself further if he isn't lower than dirt already.

Itachi let him go storming out of the room. He wanted to be anywhere but near Sasuke.

"I'm sorry…." Sasuke whispered.

Sinking to his knees, he clutched the frame of his chest and sobbed quietly into the darkness.

He hated himself…detested himself.

He is a coward!

He couldn't bring himself to admit that he love a vampire. A demon he had sworn to hate.

It was stupid. Beyond stupid!

This is supposed to be one of the most memorable moments of his 13 years of life and he has just blown it with stunning glorious success.

All because he dread that Itachi might leave him one day and that he may not be good enough for someone as beautiful as Itachi. That he may not deserve someone as perfect as Itachi for he is covered with flaws.

He didn't want to risk another possible heartbreak, than there is still Naruto, his boyfriend.

And now…he lost Itachi.

Lost the love that is freely given to him.

* * *

Itachi had soaked himself for almost an hour making sure to get Sasuke's scent completely off him. He may be mad at Sasuke but not mad enough to want to risk Sasuke being on every female and some male vampire's _**'To Kill List'**_.

He remembered Deidara had a hell of a time when words had spread that they were together.

Many vampires and humans lusted over Itachi so much so that he couldn't even walk into a club without worrying he would cause an uproar or having blood junkies ambushing him for a bite down the alley.

Itachi is at least 30 minutes late for his meeting with Sasori and Sasori has much to say about it.

"You are late! Do you know how long I waited! I thought you have drowned in the bath tub which would certainly have been an improvement!" Sasori have always been very touchy about punctuality.

Sasori gather the many layer of beautifully sewed fabric, muttering curses below his breath. He had originally offered to help Itachi with his kimono or he wouldn't have waited at all.

It's a vampire's ritual to be present at their 18th birthday ceremony in a traditional kimono where they officially state that a child is ready to start their journey into adulthood.

"Hold still!" Sasori rasp, he is in a very foul mood as he threw the Kimono over Itachi's pale body.

**An Hour later…**

Itachi has finally finished dressing and to say the least he is in a very foul mood.

Well who can blame him with the layers of fabric he has to wear and the amount of lecture he has to endure from Sasori.

Sasori could make one hell of a commentator that could put anyone to tears from frustration.

Itachi with his hair let down is clad in a kimono as black as night with vine motives and crimson bamboo leafs.

His brilliant red obi knotted in the 'dangling obi' fashion with the end almost reaching the ground.

It isn't just the length of the obi that makes it hard to wear but the thick band of it squeezing his middle like a serpent and the heavy fabric hanging behind makes him feel as though someone had strap a travelling trunk on his back.

To make matter worst, the kimono itself is also heavy with long swinging sleeves and if he isn't careful he may just trip over them.

"I didn't know vampires in the past know how not to breath! The knowledge must have been lost to me because I need to breath!" Itachi glares at Sasori.

"What? The obi is supposed to be tight" Sasori said defensively.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't have to be this tight!" Itachi could hardly bend his torso as though a stick down his back.

"Why do you think I was so keen on helping you put it on? It definitely isn't from the goodness of my heart"

"Damn you…"

"Thank you…"

* * *

"Kakashi san lets go through the plan again…" Asuma said.

"Okay…you will try to get Sasuke to follow you up to the ground…kidnap him if you have to but that's the worst case scenario…."

"Yes sir…"

"As soon as you are up, contact me…let Sasuke wonder around the village as he pleases…I don't want him getting suspicious…we cannot risk Sasuke informing Pein anything…Pein isn't stupid, he'll figure it out if Sasuke as much as say there are ANBU's in the house"

"I get you…"

"I'll take care of the next phase of the plan…"

"Hope this works…"

"It will…or we'll be dead…literally…"

* * *

Please review...Flames are accepted...I will update faster if i get reviews...Please tell me what you think...hope you enjoyed this chapter...


	11. My Heaven My Paradise

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I'll update faster if i get reviews...**

**Thanks...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**My Heaven My Paradise**

The ballroom is a magnificent work of art. The two stories room is hung with three dozen chandeliers casting a muted light over the 500 square feet room filled with hundreds of large round table drape in the finest ivory silk arranged on either side of the room leaving the middle empty.

These tables were laid with glittering goblets, golden plates, and a bouquet of dazzling fresh lilies, rosemary, and daisies.

In the middle is an ice carving of a fiery phoenix standing about 20 feet tall; at the end a piano virtuoso playing the all famous Fur Elise by Beethoven.

The night has just begun.

Sasuke quietly push open the large ornate door of the ballroom a little and peep through the small gap. He just wanted to see for himself how dazzling the ballroom is and secretly how gorgeous Itachi is in his kimono.

He may not be allowed to be there but just a peep won't hurt right?

Sasuke have never imagined such a beautiful place. It was hard to believe that this wasn't heaven and that the ballroom isn't in some way design by magic.

All the guests are clad in the finest tuxedo or gowns reaching all the way to the soft crimson carpet. It wouldn't be hard to spot Itachi as he would be the only one in a kimono.

Sasuke longed to be there, to be by Itachi's side though he would never admit.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile whenever the memory of the activity he had earlier with his master flashes through his mind.

That was the first time sex hadn't been just agony, in fact it have been every bit as pleasurable as can be. He couldn't deny he had loved every second of it.

He hated himself for that.

Why must the best sex he had ever enjoyed have to be in the arms of a vampire?!

It sucks!

Literally…And worst, he couldn't even totally convince himself that it will never happen again or that he would never give his body so willingly ever again. In fact he can't even convince himself that he didn't want it to happen.

Sasuke's thought was cut off when a hand closes tightly over his upper arm, close with a pincer like grip. Wincing, Sasuke turned to see who had been holding him.

He saw with a thrill of horror that it was Itachi standing right behind him, white with burning rage.

"You dare disobey me when I give you a direct order?" Itachi's voice shook; he roughly pulls Sasuke away from the door and shut it quietly.

Itachi was gripping Sasuke's hand so tightly that he was feeling numb.

"You are hurting me…" Sasuke pleaded trying to wriggle lose the titan grip.

It was scary; Itachi's fangs lengthened considerably, his eyes filled with nothing but rage. Cold power surged through the hallway.

"Are you incapable of understanding my orders?!"

"S-sorry…"

"A pet that disobey their master deserves be killed or the very least whipped!"

"I just want to see the ballroom…" Sasuke whimpered; his gaze direct to the ground.

"Who allow you to have a look?! Whose permission did you ask?!"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"I just want to see….I'm sorry…"

"Answer my question pet!"

A tightly wound ball of sorrow hit Sasuke with tremendous force at the harsh tone of Itachi's voice. His head slumped involuntarily to his chest; he didn't want to see the hatred that must be burning in Itachi's eyes.

He didn't know he wasn't allowed to have a look. In reality it isn't the ballroom that he wanted to see, it was something else.

Sasuke just wanted to see Itachi in kimono…see Itachi at his party…see the smile on his face…and most of all wanted to belong…wanted to be apart of his family, apart of him…

Is it wrong?

"N-no one…no one gave me permission…"

"And you know why?!"

"Because I'm not worth anyone's attention…"

"Stop whining! You are getting on my nerves!"

"I-I just want to see y-"

"Get out of my face!" Itachi threw Sasuke against the wall opposite them.

"You will be in my room when I get back…" Itachi warned before entering the ballroom himself, shutting Sasuke out.

Sasuke slumped down the wall, his face nested in his hands.

It wasn't the fact that Itachi had yelled at him that make him so despairing or even the harsh treatment that he received; but the fact that he knew he had brought this all to himself.

There's nobody to blame but himself.

He has been a flat out coward and still is.

His body has no complication; it had wanted Itachi every bit as much as Itachi wanted him and maybe even more but he just couldn't bring himself to admit it.

He couldn't understand what was going on.

Wasn't he just a pet? Why does Itachi want his acceptance?

Sasuke didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't want to think, didn't want to understand. However what was real and inescapable was the awful pressing feeling on his chest that seems to get worst by the second.

A hand shook Sasuke on the shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It's time to go…" Asuma whispered.

"Where?" Sasuke didn't bother looking up.

"Home…We will not go back on our deal…we did promise you that we will take you if you help us"

"I betray you…"

"You still did help us…but if you prefer to stay th-"

"I'll come…I have some things to take care off"

Sasuke knew there's no hope in repairing his damage tonight. He might as well go back to Konoha to sort some things out with Naruto. He wanted to see Naruto one last time, to hear his voice…to say his last good bye.

He knew he could never leave the vampires. They will come for him. They will hunt him down, burn the entire village looking for him.

He couldn't let Naruto waste his life on him. It's not worth it. He knew deep in his heart Naruto is still waiting for him. He'll stay with Naruto as long as it takes the vampires to find him and for Itachi to cool down.

Sasuke let Asuma guide him in a dreamlike state.

He ignores the strange hurting feeling he felt as he left the mansion.

Left Itachi…

He couldn't understand it; this was beyond him…he had never felt this immense hurting before; not even when he was separated from Naruto.

It's best not to dwell on it. Best not to understand it…it scares him to know what it might mean.

He didn't even question when they left the vampire metropolis without Kakashi.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

"Itachi…why don't you go entertain your guests" Sasori suggested through gritted teeth.

Hell he wanted to be alone with Deidara after the banquet and Itachi is making that quite impossible.

"Have you seen the way they look at me?"

"What about that?...You look great in that kimono…"

"That's the point…the females look as though they are about to tear off my kimono and worst still the males look like they are about to rape me…"

"And sticking with me isn't going to make it all go away…"Sasori frowned.

"…"

"Oh come on Sasori Kun…I don't mind Itachi sticking around us un…" Deidara pouted.

"Excuse me…" said a voice tapping Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi almost rolled his eyes in annoyance as he slowly turns around.

"Can I help you?" Itachi arrange his face into a force smile.

"Yes…do you mind if we have a little chat?" a silvered hair man clad in an elegant Dolce and Gabbana suit suggested.

"W-"

"Oh yes he would be honored to accompany you!" Sasori said loudly.

"Perfect…"

Itachi turn to Sasori glaring maliciously and wishing him the most painful death.

"Don't keep your guest waiting Itachi…it's not nice…Where are you manners?! I'm sure your father brought you up better than that!" Sasori said in a melodramatic angry tone.

Oh yes! Now he can spend some well deserve alone time with Deidara.

"Itachi san…"

"Yes I'm coming…" Itachi grudgingly followed the man.

"Itachi san…do you mind if we go some place quite?"

_"Moving a bit fast don't you think?"_ "I like it here…"

"I'm not here to flirt with you… little demon…"

"..."

"Your dear Sasuke is in Konoha right this moment…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Do yourself a favor Itachi…don't keep running to daddy for help…and use some brain in that dense skull of yours to do a little thinking"

Itachi's crimson orbs held onto the stranger's and wouldn't let go; wouldn't lighten up.

Itachi was taken a back at being treated as an idiot. He is a vampire prodigy and this guy just come up out of no where and treat him like an ignorant school boy. Who is this guy anyway? There's something seriously off about him...

Itachi narrowed his eyes; studying his strange guest and found with a jolt of horror that this particular guest have a distinct wolfish feature.

"You are not on the guest list are you?" Itachi hissed.

"Go figure…you really do have brain...that's new..." he smirked and disappears into the crowd.

A sense of premonition hangs in the air. Itachi could sense the stranger eyeing his every move, smirking at him, laughing at him.

Damn!

Itachi knew what he had to do…he knew what the stranger intend for him to do…the stranger knew him well, too well in fact…

* * *

Sasuke sat alone on a long wooden bench in Konoha's park, his gaze concentrated on the ground. He has no intention of going back to his father anytime soon. He would definitely be punished and rape if he showed up on his doorstep after disappearing for more than a month.

He didn't know where to go or where he would find Naruto. Naruto have never told him where he stayed and he had never bothered to ask. He was just glad with their relationship the way it was. He hadn't any friends and whatever Naruto had to offer he would take with a grateful heart, not demanding for more.

Asuma have so high handedly dumped him at the entrance of Konoha and left before he could ask about Naruto.

Sasuke sigh…

It sure feels strange to be home. He should be have been extremely happy, and jumping for joy that he have at last escape the clutches of the vampires; delirious to take back the freedom that have been brutally ripped from him.

But instead he felt neither, a feeling of dread, sorrow, remorse, and guilt drapes him.

But why?

Why does he feel so bad for leaving Itachi?

Itachi hated him…he yelled at him didn't he?

Itachi called him a whore!

Sasuke slumped restlessly against the bench and stare forlornly onto the cloud covered firmament. He could hear the growl of distant thunder.

He closes his eyes tiredly.

Itachi is going to find him…It will happen sooner or later and there's nothing he could do about it.

In this terrible silence and loneliness Sasuke felt an overwhelming need to be held by someone… anyone…as his mind wondered back to the vampires.

Sasuke remembered their kindness, their gentleness; their goodness that just shines out of them that fuels his hope, his faith more than ever that he too could be someone significant.

He listened nonchalantly to the casually familiar rustle of swishing trench coat, the martial click-click of designers' shoes and the familiar laughter of someone he once knew.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open as Naruto's familiar voice waffled through the night.

In a distance he could make out the all familiar spiked up locks of his lover.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rushed towards the blond.

He couldn't believe his luck. He wanted to hold the blond, to tell him it's all okay, that he is back and things will be as it was.

But, something was off. Naruto's features were one of pure shock and rage. If anything, it just wasn't happy.

Sasuke stop a distance from Naruto. His heart gave a hurtful jolt, wiping the smiles off his face.

Naruto isn't alone; he has his hands wrap around a red head…Gaara. And by the look of it they were snuggling each other before he interrupted.

"I think I should leave…" Gaara said and left before anyone could say anything. He didn't want to be there when Sasuke demand an explanation.

"What were you doing with Gaara?!" Sasuke demanded, when Gaara was out of ear shot, hurt evident in his voice.

"What I should have done a long time ago…"

"…"

"You are not supposed to come back…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"You are supposed to be as good as dead…"

"You don't fucking seem very upset about it!" Sasuke clench his fist restraining the urge to punch the blond.

"Of course not…I am the one that sold you out…"

Silence fell between them; Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long time, trying to absorb the incomprehensible truth of his words.

"Sasuke…"

"No"

"Listen to me…"

"Shut up! Why would you betray me?! Don't you love me?! Don't I matter to you?!"

Sasuke didn't want to believe it. He has given Naruto everything…his trust…his love…his life…his virginity!

Isn't it enough? What more could Naruto want?

"What you thought as love between us is an illusion…a lie! It's my mission to love you! I am an ANBU! I love you on order!"

"Why are you fucking telling me this now?" Sasuke's voice shook. His breath hitched in his throat, pressure building at his chest…his heart aches as though being shredded into thousands of pieces.

"Because it ends tonight…I am s-"

**BAM! **

**BAM!**

"Holy shit! Fuck you!" Naruto drop to his knees gasping and cursing in agony, a free hand press against his bleeding nose.

Sasuke had punch Naruto in the face and kick him in some highly sensitive organ.

"I don't think you will be fucking anytime soon bitch! I never want to see you again!" Sasuke turn away and broke off in a run.

Itachi…he gave Itachi up for nothing!

He could not draw breath…as a terrible darkness engulfs him.

He yearned not to feel…he wish he could ripped his heart out, his inwards, everything that was screaming inside of him …He has been a fool…a blind fool to think that Naruto loved him.

He gave up genuine love for one that's a pack of lies!

The heavenly bodies open up sending rain hammering down towards earth.

Sasuke ran through the rain, his side throb, his chest burns for air, his legs shook beneath him...when at last he could no longer move, Sasuke collapsed to his knees.

He directs his gaze to the heavens; wet bangs stuck to his porcelain features; rain water slide down the crook of his nose.

Sasuke clench his fist tightly till his knuckles were white, nails digging into his flesh.

"What have I ever done to deserve this?! Was it the sins of my father to love a demon that I am punish?! God! Do you hear me?! God is merciful! God is a loving father! What about me?! Am I an exception to your love?!" Sasuke cried out loudly in rage.

"I am a failure of your many creations aren't I?" Sasuke gave a humorless laugh before letting his head slumped to his chest.

He has always believed that miracles could happen to anyone…love would find their way for anyone. It seems that it just never happen to him. He was an exception.

"Just once…I want to feel love…to be precious in ones eye…even for a fleeting moment…" Sasuke whispered.

"You don't have to shout…God hears you loud and clear…" said a silken voice as a hand came and wrap around Sasuke's lithe torso.

Sasuke let out a strangled yelp and immediately whirled around to confront the stranger.

He was met with a pair of crimson orbs very much like his. His breath hitched, Itachi was staring straight at him.

Silence fell between them; only interrupted by the growl of thunder and the flash of lightning.

Sasuke was hypnotized by Itachi's presence. He watches as beads of rain water cascade down Itachi's jaw line; his porcelain skin was almost radiant as if they were somehow glowing like a mythical angel.

An angel from heaven…

Sasuke reached up to touch the delicate feature. He wanted to make sure this was really Itachi…not a mere ghost…a figment of his imagination.

His shaky hands were met with cold solid flesh, he ran them firmly over Itachi's cheek, trace his jaw line and finally his thumb brushes over Itachi's mesmerizing walnut eyes.

Itachi leans softly into his touch in approval.

"Y-you are real…" Sasuke said softly.

"…"

"You are really here…"

"I will never leave you nor forsake you…"

"W-why would you still want me…? I am a pain…why do you still come for me?"

"…Love expects nothing…"

There was a shock silence as Sasuke absorbed Itachi's words.

Itachi have to admit that those weren't the most romantic thing that had ever come out from his mouth. They hadn't been particularly elegant or original but they were sincere.

That has to count for something…

Unknowingly…those simple words cause something to collapse inside of Sasuke. The invisible wall that Sasuke had build to protect himself from Itachi's love crumbled.

For the first time he understood what love meant.

Love isn't calculated by how many gift or kisses ones is showered with or the amount of attention ones receive. But it's the small seemingly insignificant moments that count.

"Don't leave me again…" Sasuke softly tucks Itachi's kimono.

"…"

"Please say you won't leave me…"

A spark of guilt struck Itachi. He couldn't say it….

"W-why wouldn't y-you say it…?" Sasuke sounded pleading.

Itachi pulls Sasuke towards him and wrap his arms around Sasuke's torso. He held him gentle in his arms, stroking the spiky locks.

He could feel the sadness that coursed through Sasuke entered him.

Itachi have never seen Sasuke quite so vulnerable, so open to him. As much as Itachi wanted to tell Sasuke they would always be together he didn't.

He couldn't…he didn't want to make a promise that he fear he could not keep.

Itachi knew he himself wasn't much of a lover. He did not really have the knack for it; he tended to shy away from intense emotion of any kind since Sasori left him. He didn't want to be hurt anymore…he used to drop a relationship whenever it gets serious.

But through the years he had never loved anyone or desires anyone as much as he wanted Sasuke.

Still…it isn't in a vampire's nature to stick with the same lover for eternity…the same mate yes…but never lovers. It would be decades before he is ready to mate; he couldn't be sure if Sasuke aged like a human or have an eternity like a vampire…

He didn't want to take the risk.

"You deserve to be free…" Itachi sigh, reaching behind Sasuke's collar he unclasps it with a click. The collar lightly fell onto Sasuke's lap like a dead weight and slide to the damp ground with a clank.

Panic surged through Sasuke, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

He didn't want to lose Itachi again…Not for the second time in that night…not ever...

"Don't leave me…please d-don't leave me…" Sasuke grip the front of Itachi's kimono tightly, clinging onto him for dear life.

"…"

"Please don't do this to me…" Sasuke shut his eyes tightly; a single tear trickled down mixing with rain water.

Itachi reach below Sasuke's cheek, softly tilting it up.

"Look at me…" he cooed.

"Please take me back…" Sasuke's features were desperate as he held his gaze on the liquid crimson.

"I love you…**Sasuke**…"Itachi whispered leaning forward. His warm breath brushes over Sasuke's cold skin.

Before Sasuke's mind could register what was going on, their lips locked in a tender kiss.

Rain poured over them without relief; soaking them to the bones but he couldn't care less.

Itachi could feel Sasuke's sadness melts away as they drift into some unknown world. Sasuke moves closer to him; to be envelope by the warmth of his heat and explored his lips.

Just for now, Sasuke wanted to feel what any lover should…

He knew he was safe…this is where his heart truly belongs.

He knew whenever Itachi looked him in the eye he would catch a glimpse of heaven…

Itachi is his paradise…his fantasy…his happy ending.

The reason he could held his head high…the reason he could live for tomorrow…

Itachi is the light that makes his darkness disappear.

His solace…now and forever…

* * *

Please review...flames are accepted...I'll update faster if i get reviews...hope you enjoyed this chapter...


	12. Face of Evil

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**I'll update faster if i get reviews...**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter...**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Face of Evil**

Itachi depend the kiss as it becomes needier. His lips were unceasing in their quest to show Sasuke how much he loved him. He ran his tongue across the pouty skin, tasting every inch of it, exploring it.

Sasuke let out a delicious moan, and open his mouth to allow the warm muscle to enter.

Itachi's tongue ravage every inch of the warm cavern as their tongue soon engage in a battle for dominance. His hand explores Sasuke's spiky obsidian locks, making every strain familiar to him.

Sasuke suckled on the warm wet muscle allowing it to guide him. Sasuke wanted this moment to last…to eternally be burned in his memory.

It is better to feel love than lose it than to never felt it at all.

Sasuke was suddenly wrench away from Itachi and toss unceremoniously across the pavement.

At least a dozen ANBU's encircled Itachi.

Before Itachi could even react, a large ANBU tackled him. All of the ANBU's weight was pressing on him, pushing him into the wet ground, pinning him down.

"Sasuke get out of here!" he shouted.

A silvered hair ANBU tackles Sasuke before he could even stand pinioning his arms to his side.

"Let me go!" Sasuke thrash about, jerking about his legs lifting from the ground so much that the ANBU holding him was momentarily carrying his entire weight.

**WHAMP! **

A glove hand came down hard over Itachi's mouth and nose.

At the same time Itachi's hands were painfully pinned to his back in an odd angle by the ANBU's knee.

Itachi struggles, kicking and squirming around trying to buck him off but to no avail. His air supply was being cut off….

It was suffocating him…

The ANBU laughed and make to grip Itachi's silky obsidian hair tightly keeping him still, a few strand came loss. Itachi's thinking was getting fuzzy.

He realize that the ANBU wasn't wearing a glove…he was holding a cloth soaked heavily in chloroform.

Chloroform won't knock a vampire out but merely slow them down…but that's about all the ANBU needed to accomplish.

Itachi twist, kick, writhes and turns aggressively. He needed to get away...Bracing his legs he twisted his body and threw all his weight away from his captive.

The ANBU grabbed him before he managed to escape with powerful hands like claw.

A different ANBU came and hurriedly reach for the base of Itachi's neck, finding for his pressure point. He has strict orders not to tarnish the vampire's gorgeous face.

Itachi's eyes were wild. His heart crashing against his chest so hard that he thought it might just burst through his rib cage. The ANBU's were scaring the living light out of him. They were so strong and fast…impossible to be human.

The ANBU smirked when he finally found a seemingly hollow point directly beneath the vampire's skull.

"Sweet dreams…" he hissed to the struggling vampire.

With crushing force he drove his thumb into the soft cartilage and felt it depress.

"ARGH!" Itachi screamed into the thick damp towel covering his mouth. Excruciating shot down Itachi's spine, his vision blurred…his head felt like lead….black out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! YOU FUCKING JACKASS LET ME GO!" Sasuke roared, and he fought so hard against the captor's encircling grip that his captor almost drops him.

"For God sake Kakashi! Control the boy!"

"Stop moving! Itachi isn't dead but he would be very soon if you don't stop fighting!" Kakashi's voice ranged through the alley.

Sasuke stop immediately, he didn't doubt the truth to that threat.

There was silence as bright flash of lighting flashes through the firmament, the rain showing no sign of relief.

Sasuke listen carefully to the soft rustle of trench coat coming from a distance, the delicate splashes of designer's shoes stirring about the rain, the sultry scuff of leather booths that only money could buy. Lots and lots of money.

A man clad in ebony high collar, slender trench coat and designers' long baggy pants was gliding towards them. As the man drew nearer, Sasuke saw with a thrill of horror that it was the vampire hanging on Pein's study…

**Madara**...

"_Isn't he supposed to be dead?!"_ Sasuke racked his brain trying to remember what Pein had told him about Madara, and come to think of it he didn't remember Pein ever mentioning about him killing Madara at all.

"Perfect…" Madara smirked, rain water drip down his half spiky half long silky locks.

Slowly and cautiously the ANBUs' drew their katana and back away from their target, forming a silent circle enclosing the two vampires and Kakashi that was still holding Sasuke.

Madara look around at the ANBUs' with an air of conceit. "Do you seriously need so many dogs to take down a child and an amateur vampire who could hardly hold a weapon the right way?"

The members of the circle stirred, some hissing and others growled.

Madara took no mind and proceed to kneel beside Itachi, admiring him with lust. Madara turn Itachi over so that he would be lying in his back.

"Such a gorgeous little doll…you look so much more stunning than when I last saw you…" Madara softly caressed his slender fingers down Itachi's throat to his strong chest beneath the kimono.

"Get you filthy hand off him!" Sasuke shriek, his blood boiled.

"Aaah…Sasuke…I haven't seen you in a while either...jealous that I didn't notice you?"

"Fuck you! I have never met you bastard!"

"Of course you haven't…but I have…" Madara glides lazily towards Sasuke to stand directly in front of him so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them.

Madara leaned forward and sniff at Sasuke, his nostril dilate.

"So how was Itachi in bed? I smell his scent on you…" Madara whispered.

"…"

"I hope he is good…"

"I hope you fucking rot in hell!" Sasuke glare maliciously at Madara willing for him to just burst into flames. If look could kill Madara would have been dead twice and resurrected and dead again.

"Venomous tongue…I like that…and now I have a message for you to deliver to Pein regarding his precious Itachi…"

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Oh don't worry…I will definitely do more than...now what's the word? Oh yes…_**'touch him'**_…"

"You bastard! Pein will kill you!"

"That should simplify things in future…I'm dying to kill him if I ever meet him…but not tonight….here's the message…you tell Pein that Itachi's **uncle** wants to spend some quality time with his **favorite** nephew and I promise Itachi will be returned when the time comes…"

"…"

"That will be all...Kakashi let him go!" Madara said; his crimson orbs bore into Sasuke's making him think of nothing but impending doom.

There was a second where Sasuke scrambled to find his feet to support his entire weight before Kakashi release him. He push past the circles of ANBU and ran as soon as his feet hit solid ground.

He needed to tell Pein…even if it meant admitting that it was his fault for running away in the first place which ended Itachi in this mess.

Pein would put things right…he has too…

Madara watches as Sasuke disappears into the night. Smirking he turn his attention to the ANBUs'; he knew the ANBUs' were only there to make sure he keep his part of the deal.

"Yes I remember my deal…" Madara sigh, pulling a large brown envelope from beneath his trench coat.

"Here are the evidences that the entire ANBU organization are made up of **werewolves** that you have been dying to burn…" Madara smirked tossing it lazily to Kakashi.

"Is this all…?"

"Yes…and I did not make copies of it…"

"If you could say that it just shows that you have though of doing so…"

"Think what you like…I have nothing more to say"

"If I get a wind that anyone knows this secret you will be the first one we hunt down…" Kakashi growled.

"Touching…I like living on the edge..."

* * *

Pein has instructed his entire bodyguards and subordinates to search for Itachi after finding him missing when all the guests had left. He almost strangled Sasori if not for Konan, when Sasori told him that Itachi went with one of the guest and hadn't seen him since in over three hours.

"You are supposed to look after him! What's wrong with you?!" Pein shouted.

"I didn't know this was going to happen…" Sasori bit his lips, his gaze direct to the ground.

"Why can't you just do this little favor for me?! Is it that hard to just watch Itachi?! He is your younger brother for God sake! What were you thinking?!"

"…"

"Pein Kun…yelling at Sasori now won't help the situation…"Konan sigh.

"..."

"I'm sorry…it won't happen again…"Sasori said softly.

"Pein sama…" Anko called.

"What is it?"

"We found Sasuke…he said he has something very important to tell you…"

"…"

"It's about Madara…"

At the mention of the name the three froze. It's common knowledge that Madara loathed Pein with every connective fiber in his body

"Take him to me now…" Pein said coolly.

Sasori shifted uncomfortably praying above all that Madara hadn't got Itachi._" Please don't kill Itachi…Oh God please let Itachi be alive!" _Sasori silently plead to whomever that's listening.

He knows he would be worst than dead if Itachi was to die…he might as well be packing his bags right now and moving to Chicago to escape Pein's wrath.

* * *

Itachi forced his eyes open into the unforgiving darkness. He groans at the pain on his neck.

He notices that the ceiling was really low…possibly less than seven feet. He was lying on a hard bed with metal bed post. There was no window in the room and the only possible exit appeared to be the heavy wooden door opposite him that was ajar as though tempting him to try…

He could see nothing but darkness beyond it.

It took a second for his memory of what happen to come back to him.

His heart hammered against his chest when he remembered the ANBUs.

He could sense someone eyeing him from the dark corner of the room but he didn't dare look. A dark creeping death filled the air as cold sweat drape his tired body.

He didn't know why but it scares him to no end. He could sense the strong malevolence power surging through the air surrounding him.

"I know you are awake…Itachi…" A cold cruel voice spoke.

"What do you want from me?" Itachi asked, probing himself up. His arms ached, his legs as though a weight have been strap to it.

"…"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You've grown so beautiful…"

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, trying to ignore the rising panic in his chest since he regains consciousness

"Madara…Mikoto's brother…" Madara stepped out from the shadow.

"No…"Itachi gasp in shock and scrambled away from him. He moved backwards along the bed till his back hit the solid wall and his knees to his chest.

"Looks like you father have told you about me…" Madara sounded incredulously delighted as he glides forward.

"…"

"Don't you want to hug your uncle?"

"Please…what do you want from me?" Itachi said, though panic was causing his chest to constrict and he felt as though he could not breathe properly.

His father had told him much about Madara. He was told that Madara would make Hitler look like a good boy in comparison.

"Nothing really…I want nothing from you…but Pein…everything…" Madara climbs onto the bed and leans forward. He was so close Itachi could fell the warm breath brushing over him.

"…"

"You however are everything to Pein…his world…his life…"

Itachi's mind was racing, he watches Madara with great intensity, calculating his every move.

Madara reached up to roughly catch Itachi's chin, bruising it. "I promise you that I will give you one hell of a time…"

"…"

"You will remember every moment of it for eternity…that's a promise…welcome to **hell**…Itachi…" Madara hissed.

Itachi felt a fierce and explosive rage swelling up in him.

No…

Madara's going to kill him and he didn't want to have his life end in this way…he isn't going to beg…he isn't going to play along. Adrenaline surged powerfully through his body.

As though on autopilot, he kick out with all his remaining strength.

He aimed for Madara's kidney…the blow would incapacitate Madara…He wanted to kill him.

Madara glides out of the way with poise but he couldn't deny that he was taken by shock.

Seizing this opportunity, Itachi darted past Madara and sprinted for the door. Itachi pelted through the narrow corridor, wooden doors on both side but he didn't care trying them…he just dash forward...

"Oh so baby Itachi wants to play!" Madara mocking voice echoed.

There was a wooden stairs at the end. Itachi scrambled up as fast as he could; stumble a few steps, his chin hit the wooden step but he couldn't careless.

He could hear Madara's footsteps gaining on him. His heart crash against his chest, cold sweat drapes his trembling body as he continued climbing.

Itachi's muscle cramped as cold air hit him.

He was out! The rain had stopped.

Turning back he couldn't see a house…there was nothing but a large hole like entrance beneath him…

"Itachi….don't make me come after you…" Madara's voice waffled from the underground entrance.

Itachi sprint through the dark dense forest…Madara would definitely come after him and when he does Itachi would be worst than dead.

Itachi ran as fast as he could, swiping low hanging vines away from his face. His kimono shreds as thorny bushes slices through the silk fabric. His sweaty bangs stuck to his face...

"Ready or not here I come…!" Madara voice echoed loudly through the forest.

Itachi's chest rising and falling rapidly…he knew it…Madara is going to kill him….he is going to die and there's nothing he could do about it. His legs slipped against the mousy roots of ancient rosewood sending him crashing towards the cold damp ground.

His lips bleed; his palm scraped…his side throbbed…his lungs burned for air… his face ribbon with numerous cuts and tainted with dirt.

The next second he was up again…

Itachi climbed up a steep, rocky hill, his nails digging into the damp dirt, pushing himself up.

"ARGH!!" Itachi shriek, stumbling forward into the dirt, hot boiling pain rupture through him.

A blade penetrates deeply through his right shoulder slicing through his bones and layers of muscle; blood pulsed out profusely adding to the dampness of his kimono.

"Tick…tock…tick…tock…times running out…I'm going to catch you…aren't you going to run?!" Madara ideally glides through the forest, never quickening his steady pace.

He loves to play with his prey before he eventually tortures them to death. The game could last for hours; there no rule in his game of cat and mouse.

Itachi turned to see Madara again as he pushed himself back to his feet and continues to hurtle up the small hill which seems like Mount Everest in his exhausted state.

He didn't even have time to pull out the blade that was still stuck in his bleeding flesh. His features paled, all he knew was he needed to get away from Madara even if no amount of speed was possible.

Forty yards…thirty than twenty yards away, Madara glides like a phantom towards Itachi; he never took his predatory eyes of him.

Itachi was panting hard…he could no longer think straight…

A hand closes tightly over Itachi's right ankle.

Itachi's heart skips a beat. He knew it was over but didn't want to believe it…he didn't want to stop fighting.

"Game over…you lose…"

Itachi squint his eyes shut and continue scrambling up, kicking for all it was worth.

He could feel Madara smirking at him…laughing at him…

**CREAK…**

Itachi let out a sharp gasp.

Excruciating pain shot up his right leg as he felt his bones crack beneath Madara's titan hold. He bit his lips holding back a cry, his nails dug deep into the dirt.

With tremendous force Madara dragged Itachi down the small slope ignoring the soft whimpers and flung him brusquely against a tree.

**CRASH!**

Itachi smashed into the trees, his head slammed into sharp stones as he fell, pain of blinding white light burst through his head…his head throbs in agony as though it is splitting in two…and for a moment he was too dizzy and bewildered that he couldn't remember how it happen or where he was.

Every fiber in his body was screaming at him in agony…certain dampness trickled down his head.

He could see Madara striding towards him elegantly, smirking contemptuously. The malicious features seemed immobile, fixing on him.

"Fuck you! Get the fuck away from me!" Itachi cried out in anguish, he was in so much pain that he couldn't even lift his head...he couldn't feel his legs or arms. His porcelain features glistening with sweat mixed blood.

The blade pressed deeper into his many layers of flesh.

"Oh poor baby Itachi! Did uncle scare you?!" Madara teased in a baby tone; standing directly in front of the trembling bundle.

"Fuck you! You fucking retard!" Itachi almost never swears. Pein would whip him if he hears but under the present circumstance that would be an exception.

"My…my…what language…Pein wouldn't be please…you have been a naughty boy…you need to be punish ne?"

With quickness Itachi has yet to muster, Madara grab Itachi's sweaty obsidian locks hauling him up. Itachi's legs shook slightly beneath him...

Pain shot up his right leg, biting back a yelp he didn't want to show Madara that he has got the better of him.

Brutally Madara haul his dagger out in an angle that would cause the most damage, blood splattered; tainting Madara's perfect porcelain features.

He dragged Itachi all the way back. Itachi's soft whimpers, curses and struggles were like meaningless noise and movement to him…

He felt nothing…no pity…no sympathy…

Itachi's whole body ached…his skull felt like eternal fire smoldering his head from within...

Madara was literally scalping his skull with the tightness of his grip.

Itachi hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He wouldn't give Madara the satisfaction of seeing him break down and cry.

Madara set Itachi into a herky-jerky rhythm of walking and stumbling.

Itachi could no longer fell his skull…strands of long obsidian locks came lose; curling onto Madara's cruel fingers.

"Here we are…" Madara pushed Itachi head long into the low cell.

Itachi topple to the cold ground; throwing out his hands he breaks the fall. Itachi whirled around in a half circle. He didn't want to have his back expose to such a predator...A monster…Satan himself...

"_Someone…anyone…help me!" _The voice inside his head pleaded. "Don't you dare come nearer!"

Madara smirked. He could see flames of blazing fire behing Itachi's terrified crimson orbs.

An unbreakable will to live...to fight...

"You really are Pein's son…" Madara remembered Pein's unbreakable spirit when they fought, even when Pein almost died he never gave up. Which is how Pein defeated him in the first place.

Madara have been fascinated by that strength ever since. He couldn't understand it...

What could possibly fuse Pein with such a strong will to live?...Was it Love?...Foolishness?...Fear?

"Why don't you just kill me?!"

"Oh no, my dearest nephew…that is too nice…that just won't do…looks like I have to teach you that there are things worst than death…" Madara's voice was dripping with lust as he slams the door behind him, locking it with a click.

Madara advance forward towards the vampire on the ground, eyeing him hungrily...

Let the fun begin...

* * *

Please review...flames are accepted...hope you enjoyed this chapter...I'll update faster if i get reviews...thank you...


	13. Shattered

**Please review...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter...**

**(a/n) Yaoi warning...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Shattered**

"Get away from me!" Itachi shriek as Madara advanced towards him.

Intense fear clutches him, adrenaline rushing in his veins; his trembling torso bath in cold sweat. He didn't know what to do, his body trembled in fear. His brain seemed not to work, he couldn't think anything beyond the fact that Madara is going to torment him.

Itachi knew he was helpless against Madara. Madara wanted him powerless and he'd apparently succeeded stunningly. Shiver as cold as icicles ran up and down his spine.

"Fuck off! Fuck off you bloody bitch!" Itachi backed away from Madara along the floor till his back hit the cold solid wall.

Madara sniff the air, his nostril dilate.

"Ah...I smell fear…this is interesting…" Madara smiled sardonically turning his cold crimson orbs at Itachi.

A wave of icy power swirled the room. Itachi couldn't breathe… He wasn't prepared for Madara's sudden quickness, his agile movement.

**SLAM!**

Madara deliver a hard blow over Itachi's head slamming his skull against the wall with an impact that could shake the sturdy bulwark.

Blood pulsed out, staining the ivory walls. The smell of metallic blood hangs in the air.

Blinding pain rapture through his throbbing skull, his neck; his spine. Itachi felt as though his head is being split literally into two. His eyes rolled in its socket, a buzzing sound ringing in his cracked skull. Itachi slid to the ground…

Madara knelt down and leans forward.

Itachi shivered as he could feel the warm breath brush against the shell oh his ears.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Itachi spat, his hands balled into a fist slamming into Madara's chest with all his remaining strength.

Madara has had enough of fooling around. With remarkable force Madara impatiently grip both Itachi's wrist slamming them to the ground over Itachi's head.

"You really should play nice…" Madara hissed, his lips brushed over Itachi's

**CREAK!**

**ARGHHHH!!**

With a single motion Madara crush both the wrist.

Itachi shriek in agony, writing and trashing, tears threatened to fall. Madara move to grip both the broken wrist in one hand.

"You do not know what pain is…" Madara licked Itachi's earlobe seductively, his free hand reach over his belt to produce a large blade.

A feeling of pure terror seized Itachi as Madara raise the blade over his head.

He screamed the louder when a new shock of pain blast through him, spreading from both his palm along his entire arm.

Blood seeps out profusely from the blade that now lodges in both his palm over his head. His cries echoed through the room. Itachi's heart crash frantically against his chest, panic seized his entire body like wild fire…burning him.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" Itachi yelled yanking hard on his hand.

Pain coursed through him with every yanks as more tissues and flesh were being ripped open. More blood pooled on the ground painting it pure crimson.

Harshly Madara seized a handful of damp obsidian locks yanking it back so that Itachi would be facing him. Bundles of silky locks came loose.

"I'm going to break you…"

Madara violently crashed his lips with the bleeding teen. Itachi whimpered and struggled, his legs kick the harder.

Madara bite down harshly on the delicate skin, red blood oozed out, trickling down along Itachi's jaw line joining those that pooled on the ground. Madara aggressively shove his tongue deep into the warm cavern, ravaging it, choking him.

Itachi's chest was on fire, tears brims his watery crimson orbs. He could feel Madara smirking maliciously, laughing at him.

A hand latches on his obi.

Itachi's pleas and screams of sympathy were swallowed by the ravenous mouth. Hot metallic blood streamed into his hot cavern.

In an instant, Madara ripped the obi cleanly off the younger, the heavy silk kimono fell apart revealing the magnificent treasure it envelop.

Itachi's eyes were wild; his breathing labored…a new horror clutch Itachi as Madara move to rip his satin boxers off. A shiver surge through his skin as cold air hit his hot porcelain flesh.

Madara tore his mouth away from the younger making sure to slice a good amount of skin with his razor fangs.

Itachi let out a soft whimper of pain.

Blood trickled down the side of Madara's lips, his crimson orbs inhumane... sadistic…vicious…

Madara smirked, his tongue trace down Itachi's porcelain neck in a long wet path to Itachi's collar bones than to his nipples.

Itachi bit his lower lips biting back a distressed moan. He twisted and jerked aggressively wanting to shy away from Madara's cruel tongue when it twirled around his nipples torturously.

"Stop now! You fucking retard!" Itachi bellow; he could hear the frantic beat of his heart crashing against his rib cage with breaking force.

"I know you love it…" Madara teased.

Itachi felt revolted, sickened…

Slowly and deliberately Madara's fingers strummed their way down Itachi's strong rib cage and trail over the toned abdomen. Shivers ran down Itachi's spine. His eyes stung, his breath caught in his chest…

Itachi watched, intense revulsion struck him as Madara forcefully wrench his slender legs wide apart and settle between him

Itachi let out a strangled cry as Madara's fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking it while the other gropes his buttocks harshly. He let out a startled gasp; bucking fiercely he tried to twist the disgusting fingers off; refusing to be stroke to arousal.

Soon the wall he builds to protect himself slowly crumpled down. He detested his treacherous body that's slowly responding…

He could feel Madara smirking in victory as he tried frantically not to arch into the forbidden touches. Tears of shame and helplessness welled in his eyes but he didn't want to stop fighting.

Itachi was panting hard from exhaustion, pain and arousal. Sweat glimmered over his trembling torso.

"I promise you…it will hurt…you will feel no pleasure…after this point…" Madara licked the coppery liquid dripping from the side of Itachi's bruised lips.

"You fucking bitch…you are fucking sick to want to fuck you own blood and flesh!" Itachi moaned.

"Look who's talking…someone who fucked his half brother…I wonder what you called that…" Madara snarl, his fangs lengthened; he reached over the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning it and pushed it all the way to his ankle.

He has had enough time fooling around, he was getting desperate. He craves to hear Itachi's meaningless cries.

Itachi stared in horror at Madara's huge erection. His lips went dry, his brain seemed to zone out; a sickening feeling drapes him, his breath caught in his throat.

Madara instantly latch his fangs on the junction of Itachi's neck, piercing through the skin, slicing through the artery.

Blood seeps out copiously.

Itachi whimpered and sobbed as Madara sucked harshly on the bleeding wound and positioned himself over Itachi's tight entrance. He grip Itachi's hips to the point of bruising and with one rough hard trust he slams right into Itachi's tight entrance.

Itachi let out an agonizing shriek that echoed through the room as he felt himself being ripped into two.

Madara couldn't care less; the cries are like melody to his ears. He began ramming repeatedly into the younger vampire's lithe body, missing the sweet spot on purpose.

Itachi trashes his head from side to side, his clotted obsidian hair whipping back and forth on the bloodied ground. His legs kicked and jerk, his heels digging into the sweat oiled torso pressing upon him in an attempt to throw Madara off. Every bone in his body is on fire. It was burning him alive…

Itachi didn't even protest when Madara hover over him, licking the salty tears away.

Madara's crimson orbs were alight and blazed with sadism. He wanted Itachi to suffer…to weep, to yell in pain.

He laughed callously, as a massive surged of power jolted through his body.

Blood…blood…blood…he lives for it…craves for it…crimson liquid that gave him life.

Blood pooled below him, where Itachi twisted like a stuck up pig, where he was join to him by the thick shaft of blood engorged flesh. Itachi was his...completely at his mercy.

"You are a whore! A slut!" Madara snarled, pumping with a new fury.

Itachi let out a raucous cry and writhed in agony.

"Say it!" Madara demanded harshly slamming into Itachi.

"No more! Stop! Please!" Itachi shrieked.

Rage course through Madara's vein as he quickened his thrust with intensity. Itachi's hips were lifted off the ground from the extreme force.

Itachi screamed vociferously as his inside felt like eternal blazing furnace burning from within. As though his lower region were being shred, slice, ripped apart.

Tears leaked down his bloody cheek uncontrollably as his body trembles in intense pain.

Thick hot sticky crimson liquid trickled down Itachi's inner thigh.

Itachi tries desperately to hold on to any thought that crossed his mind. He needed to feel some sort of control even if it's only in his head.

His body writhes and twist in agony trying to arched away from the intrusive organ.

His toes curled tightly, his body arched, and the lattice of his ribs stood out in sculptured relief. The flesh on his hand tore beyond conceives as he yanks and heaves hysterically against the sharp metal.

Cold sweat oiled his shaking body. His eyes rolled in its socket; he was ready to past out in pain and exhaustion if not for the blood lost.

"You feel so good…" Madara panted, his features flushed.

With one hard trust Madara came into Itachi.

Itachi hissed in pain, from Madara's released. He was crying uncontrollably, his body trembling…He wanted to just black out and die.

Madara slowly pulls out of Itachi and without a word. He stood up and casually began buttoning his pants ignoring Itachi's sobs. When he was done, Madara ideally reached down to pull his blade out.

Itachi, bringing his broken bleeding wrist to his chest he whimpers softly. Lying in his own pool of blood he couldn't move from pain.

He cringed into himself in humiliation and curl into a ball at Madara's feet. Hot tears cascade down his damped cheek. He felt used and shamed.

How could he ever hold his head of in front of his father ever again?

He was an embarrassment; soon the entire vampire community would look at him as nothing more than a street whore. Pein would never want him back again…Not even Sasuke, Sasori or Konan…

He would tarnish his family's reputation. He even felt repulsed by himself.

"So Itachi…now we'll see if Pein would want you back… a vampire who couldn't defend themselves are better of dead…" Madara taunted.

Itachi shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out all noises. He wanted to be alone…he wanted to hide from everyone. He hoped he would never have to see his family again…he didn't want to see the disappointment their eyes. He didn't think he could bare it…

"Oh and I'll see you tomorrow and the day after and so on…sweet dreams…don't even try to run…I have guards patrolling around the area…" Madara laughed exciting the room.

Itachi lay there in the pitch black darkness for what seemed like hours, waiting for his hormones to kick in, drifting him into hibernation.

He cried softly, pouring his heart out as the hideous image of the rape played repeatedly in his head. There was no one there to taunt him; laughed at him…he didn't need to put on a brave face anymore. No one's there to see him break down.

In the terrible silence and loneliness he felt an overwhelming need to talk to God.

Would God hear him now? Would he still hear him in such a grotesquely evil place?

Itachi didn't know how to pray…he had never done it. Pein have always been the one to say it for him when he was much younger.

Itachi close his eyes to concentrate pushing the hideous memories of rape that was driving him near insanity. He remembered his father reading a verse from the bible to him ages ago.

That would have to do for now…

"_In you O lord, I have taken refuge; let me never be put to shame…deliver me in your righteousness. Turn your ear to me, come quickly to my rescue; be my rock of refuge…a strong fortress to save me…since you are my rock and my fortress…for the sake of your name lead and guide me…Free me from the trap that is set for me….for you are my refuge …Into you hands I commit my spirit…redeem me O Lord, the God of truth…Amen…"__**( Psalm 31:1- 5**__) _Itachi prayed…or rather remembered what his father once read to him…but that have to count for something the very least even if it didn't suit his situation exactly…

Soon enough slumber engulfs him at the crack of dawn.

Itachi is drifted into a deep sleep.

For now he is at peace…but only now…

* * *

**2 weeks later…**

Sasuke sat up in his bed, his knees pressing against his sweat covered chest.

He held his crimson collar against his beating heart. His chest hurts, his eyes stung, he couldn't breathe as tears welled up in his eyes. Overwhelming sorrow pored out of him profusely, coursing through every inch of his body.

Sasuke look forlornly to his side to see his client drooling over his sex slicked bed.

He felt revolted…disgusted by himself.

He has left the vampires in dishonor and return to his father; he didn't want to cause them anymore pain.

His gaze fell to his lap. It was raining outside…just like the night he had lost his only love.

Tears streamed down uncontrollably, he bit his lower lips trying to harsh himself. He didn't want to wake the disgusting man beside him, least be raped again.

His heart tore in all direction…there is so many things he wanted to tell Itachi…so many things he wanted him to know. It tears him up inside to know that he may never hear the sweet melody to his voice, feel the soft skin touching him.

Hot sleek tears splash on his white knuckles, trickling down his lower arm.

He missed Itachi with every connective fiber of his body.

The things they did the things they say keep flashing through his mind over and over again making him sobbed the harder.

His body shook, his lips trembled as pressure build intensely in his chest to the point of explosion. His nails dug into his flesh, the leather collar slice his palm. Blood trickled down his pale wrist mixing with the salty tears.

Sasuke knows that Itachi would always be apart of him. Never gone, never far, never forgotten...always haunting him. In his heart is where Itachi would always be …always close…everyday…every step along the way….

Itachi had showed him the truth with his grace and compassion. Itachi would forever be in his life till the end of days.

A terrible guilt engulf him…tormenting him.

Sasuke's yearns not to feel…to rip his heart put, to shred his inside…everything that's burning him with eternal flames of hell.

"Master…please forgive me…I'm sorry…" Sasuke clutch the frame of his chest, the leather collar lay on his lap as he sobbed into the darkness.

* * *

Pein stood at the edge of the forest staring blankly onto the thundered firmament. Rain water dribble down the crook of his delicate nose; collected at his jaw line before trickling back to the damp ground.

Pein held a small photograph close to his chest; his spiky locks stood the more in the wetness.

Dropping to his knees he sat helplessly on the muddy ground, his gaze shifted to the photo. His thumb stroke tenderly over the smiling Itachi as though doing so would bring him back. Ease a part of his pain...his guilt…his darkness…

However bad tempered and impatient Itachi is…he is his angel…an angel from God…A gift beyond his wildest imagination…

His savior…his fortress…but because of his selfishness and pride it has been ripped from him…he knows he by no means deserve such a perfect son…least be grateful but he wasn't… being too caught up with his own world…

"_Dad…you've change…you use to be more emotional…not a cold rock…" _

_"I don't know what you are talking about…" _

_"Never mind…forget it… I still love you whatever you choose to be…"_

Is this the price of power?

To lose the only thing he ever loved…the only living creature that he has ever cared for?

To be alone forever in the unbearable darkness?

Itachi is his pride, his joy, his sorrow, his soul….

Itachi thought him to love again after his wife abandon him…

Itachi showed him that he is never alone…that he is perfect and beautifully made in his own ways…

"_Daddy…come down and meet my friends please…why are you hiding in the room?" _

_"I am not a father to be proud of…" _

_"What are you talking about? Of course I'm proud of you… You are my daddy…and I want everyone to know…"_

Like taking baby steps, Itachi thought him to smile even in the darkest of times…

Itachi's strength, his goodness that just shines out of him makes Pein see things in a new light…To forgive and let go of the hatred he held in his heart for the world who sneer at him for insisting to raise a child of Uchiha blood….

Madara's blood…a dictator's blood…

"_Smile daddy… Are you sad that I'm leaving to kindergarten?" _

_"I'll be fine…" _

_"Than why aren't you smiling? Don't worry I'll be back before you know it…!"_

Itachi brought him back from the dead…be his light in his darken world…

Itachi being an optimist showed him that he too could be the hero to an innocent soul…an amazing man…a great leader…an extraordinary father…

Itachi represented everything that he wasn't…represented everything that he craved to be…

Pein never has to push himself further than he was capable to earn his son's approval… Never have to achieve the near impossible to be accepted…respected…

"_Daddy…I'm tired…please hold me…I want you to hold me now…" "Daddy…I broke your antique vase…Do you still love me?"_

The world sees him as a leader, an ambitious man, calm, cold, heartless and strong. Itachi sees him as an amazing father, a great man, warm, protective, merciful and humble…

The world look for greatness…Itachi expects nothing…

The world fell in love with Pein the **Leader**…Itachi love Pein the **Father**….

Itachi sees through his cold façade that he present to the world and loved him plainly, never demanding for more…

Pein yearns to hear the melody of his laughed again…to see his mischievous grin, his sweet smile…his pout…his innocent eyes…

Itachi is his light that made his darkness disappears…

"_Daddy I love you…would you please read to me before I sleep?" "Dad I don't feel sleepy…Stop treating me like a baby…" "Dad…I kind of crash your car…But I swear it wasn't my fault…" "Dad… you don't have to snuggle me to death…I was only gone for a week…"_

Pein's heart tore in all direction, his eyes stung as tears begun welling up…his inside burned to ashes as memories flooded in inevitably.

He hated himself…detested himself …He wanted to tear every limb of his body…cracked every single bone…and throw himself off the highest pit in punishment…

"I'm so sorry…" Pein whispered softly shutting his eyes tightly in his hands, tears leaked out from the side.

He would gratefully exchange his empire for his son…

Power…he didn't want it…

Richness…it meant nothing to him…

Pein would rather suffer every breathing second of his life for eternity to be right at Itachi's side. To be burned forever in the deepest depths of hell…for his soul to be repeatedly ripped…burned…tormented…

Nothing matters as long as it meant Itachi would be safe. He never wanted Itachi to face the world alone…

"_Don't you dare command me! Don't you dare treat me like one of your vampire civilian!" "You don't understand me!" "I hate you! I hate you a lot!"_

Pein cringe into himself in remembrance to those words.

His heart shattered into pieces, his guts churn violently…his hands trembled in regret, sorrow and distress… He couldn't draw breath as his lungs constrict in grief crushing his heart, his inside…everything in him…

Hot tears cascade down his cheek profusely, like beads of rain, splashes over the vine covered forest floor.

To the world he presents a new face…but he couldn't even protect his own flesh and blood…

Rain hammered without relief over his trembling body chilling him to the bones. Thunder struck a nearby tree bursting it into flames.

Pein could see his world crumpling before him... He wanted Madara dead once and for all…

"_I swear with God as my witness I will hunt you to the ends of the universe for all eternity and kill you with my bare hands if you ever break Itachi… __**Uchiha Madara**__…"_

* * *

_**Please review...Flames are accepted...Hope you enjoyed this chapter...i'll update faster if i get reviews...Thank you...Please Review...**_


	14. Blood Shed

Please review...

Flames are accepted...

I'll update faster if i get reviews...

Thanks...

**

* * *

**

Blood Shed

Pein sat so still that he looks more dead than alive but the darkness that seems to envelope the air surrounding him told a different story. There was something stirring beneath the cold façade.

Pein could hear the shifting of damp leafs and the soft padded footstep from behind him. He could see movement from the trees and smell the intruder but yet he did nothing. His gaze directed to the ground waiting for the intruder to make his move.

Rain hammered against his leather trench coat, beads of water rolled of his sleeves, dripped off the spikes of his hair and his pale features.

"Are you going to hide in the bush all night?" Pein said after a minute of silence.

The rasping of leafs grew louder. The intruder glides out from the shadows.

"Greetings Pein sama…"

"Drop the formality if you don't mean it…"

"I am Hayate…a messenger…from Madara sama…"

Pein's heart skips a beat but he sat there motionless. There was a long silence, lighting flashes across the firmament, rain beat down hard on the two.

"Speak…" Pein said coolly.

"Madara sama wishes to see you at the heart of the forest…come alone…do not inform your search men or guards…"

"Is that it?" Pein slowly stood up.

Hayate staggered backwards. A power of cold fury seizes him and the air he breathe. Pein hadn't raised his voice but his tone brings about a tangible punishment itself.

"Tell me…is Itachi alive?" Pein slowly whirled around.

His trench coat swish as a gust of wind funneled through the stormy night. His glare was one of death; his fangs lengthened threateningly, his hands fisted into a ball restraining the urge to rip Hayate's head off right there.

"Y-yes Pein sama…"

"Is your master bringing him to the meeting?"

"I don't know…I am only a messenger…"

"Wrong answer…" Pein's lips curled into a ferocious snarl.

**SLAM!**

Hayate was thrown against a tree. A hand grips his neck, cutting his oxygen supply, sharp nails cutting into his pale neck. He struggles; his arms and legs flail wildly, a hand gripping desperately on Pein's wrist pleadingly.

"Please…" he coughed.

Pein was snarling and hissing at him, the fangs ever more prominent, glistering with the flash of lightning.

"Tell Madara I say _hi _if you see him in hell…" With that Pein ripped the vampire's throat off.

Blood spurted out profusely, drenching Pein's menacing features.

Hayate slumped to the ground twitching and jerking. His hands press desperately against his bleeding neck; his voice came out as gurgle as blood poured out like vomit from his cavern.

Pein watch him die without an ounce of pity.

The rain water washes the blood away, streaming over the base of his baggy jeans. After a moment Hayate came limp, his muscle relaxes. His eyes stared blankly into his murderer's.

* * *

Itachi was starting to see the down side of immortality…and the worst being surviving even in the worst of torture. And surviving…and surviving…and surviving…

Itachi has long since lost track of how many days he had been held captive and tormented.

Madara seems to have a new method of torture every single day that seem to get worst. After that he would go back to raping to finish of the night no matter if Itachi was on the rim of consciousness.

"Get away from me! Please stop!" "Itachi shrieked, twisting and jerking away from the titan grip on his fractured wrist.

His bare bloody body glistering in sweat as adrenaline rushed through his veins. His body shook in fear and exhaustion.

Madara's cold crimson orbs were blaze with malice as he raises his blade again.

Itachi's crimson orbs followed the blade in terror.

"Please stop! Let me go!" Itachi cried, raising his free hand to shield the blade that was swishing down.

**ARGHHHH!!**

Itachi's shoulder exploded with the red hot fire of lethal pain.

There was no pity in Madara's eyes.

Tears of acute pain cascade down Itachi's bruised cheek.

The blade mercilessly tore down his back…Blood splattered through the room…splattered over Madara's porcelain features and pooled on the ground beneath them...

Itachi struggled like there's no tomorrow, he twisted and wrench with all his strength trying to escape Madara's grip.

The cold steel slices through him again…this time piercing through the other shoulder; lodge through the bones and twisted excruciatingly cracking it.

Itachi screamed in agony, begging for it to stop but Madara only laughed the harder.

Madara plunged the blade into Itachi's abdomen, tearing back out through the side of Itachi's muscles.

Blood spurted profusely as Itachi double over in agonizing pain. The blade plunged his inner thigh; blood erupted profusely as Madara twist the blade out harshly.

"Enough! Please…no more!" Itachi begged.

"Shut up slut!" Madara spat.

Itachi open his mouth to scream again but before any sound came the blade flashes down. This time straight into his open mouth, chipping his molar, striking the wall of his throat and almost severing his tongue.

Blood spewed out copiously trickling down his jaw.

"Bitch!" Madara hissed.

The blade descended again…and again…and again… Stabbing through his neck, his back, his chest and places he didn't even know existed.

Itachi struggle and pleaded but with every cry Madara seem to get more excited. Itachi's scream lasted for hours, echoing through every corner of the room

"Having fun now bitch?" Madara laughed letting Itachi drop limp on the blood covered ground.

Itachi's breathing was erratic, his body was trembling but his magnificent crimson orbs though filled with fear never lost its shine.

Moving over to the sniveling bundle he kicks Itachi roughly flipping him over on his back.

Itachi groan in pain…He couldn't even hold his head up. Kneeling down Madara wrenches Itachi's slender legs apart.

"You are a naughty bitch ne? I want to hear you beg me tonight than maybe I'll go easy…"

"F-fuck y-you…" Itachi whimpered softly.

"I'll do the fucking…I don't think you can in this state…" Madara teased.

Madara hover over Itachi, leaning forward he places a soft kiss over the teen's bruise lips.

Itachi didn't struggle, his eye lid dropping. The movement above him were meaningless…Madara's mocking voice seem a distance.

Itachi felt every bone in his body were on fire, every connective fiber being ripped open, his muscle giving up in exhaustion. His strength slowly seeping away.

Madara seductively licked the wet salty path that trickled down Itachi's cheek. His hands wonder over the blood covered torso as the wounds stitches back together.

**Knock…Knock…**

The wooden door rattled.

"What is it now Genma?!" Madara asked annoyingly.

"Pein is coming…he is alone…as you wanted…" Genma's voice waffled from behind the close door.

"Tell the rest of my men to leave this place and retire back to the base…leave Pein to me…"

"Yes Madara sama…"

A smile crept its way to Madara's lips. Turning to the barely conscious teen, he cupped the delicate features in his hand. His thumb stroked wantonly over the angelic features.

"Time to return to daddy…"

* * *

Pein streaked through the dark thick forest like a bullet, like a phantom. There was not a sound, his breathing never change, never indicating an ounce of fatigue. The trees flew pass him with deadly speed, the rain pattered hard against his face.

After a few minutes of running Pein burst through the dense forest covered with the impossible tall tress and thick underbrush. Tall trees surround the clearing forming an uncanny resemblance to a battle ring.

His sense seems to heighten. He could hear the soft breakage of twigs through the rain…the calm breathing of another and the swish of trench coat fluttering in the wind.

"Always on time I see…" Madara glides out from the tall trees.

He was clad in an ebony trench coat very much like Pein's, simple onyx tight top and rugged jeans. Pein gritted his teeth in fury; his fangs lengthen at the sight of an unconscious Itachi in Madara's arm.

Madara carried the younger callously in a bridal style not even bothering to cloth him.

Itachi's head dropped back weakly, his long obsidian locks unruly. His hands were limp, rain water sliding off the bare body, collected at the tip of his slender fingers before dripping off.

Madara stride forward with an air of conceit and place Itachi in the middle of the clearing. He backed away as Pein rushes forward.

"Itachi…" Pein took off his coat to wrap around the shivering bundle.

Pulling Itachi closer towards his chest he cradled his head tenderly. He could hear the weak beating of pulse as though they may fade anytime.

Fear seizes him.

"Itachi…can you hear me? Please don't do this to me…" Pein shakily wipes the blood of the angelic features.

There was no responds from Itachi.

Pein hugged him the harder, his chest hurts, his eyes stung. He felt as though his soul have been ripped in half…a part of him died.

"Please Itachi…please wake up…" tears splashes onto the pale lifeless teen.

His cold slender fingers trace Itachi's features desperately.

"Itachi…" Rain water spatter against Itachi's cold pale skin, his long messy obsidian locks stuck together, curling over Pein's slender fingers.

"Get up Pein… I didn't come here to see you cry…" Madara mocked, large blade glimmering in each hand.

Reluctantly Pein let Itachi lay back on the ground. It took effort to even let go.

Pein stood of slowly, glaring maliciously at Madara.

His sleeveless shirt stuck wetly onto his well build torso, tracing it. A katana strap to his back elegantly.

"Why Itachi? If you have grudges against me than unleash it on me! Not him!" Pein hissed.

"How does it feel to have something you love ripped from you? ... Just like how you ripped me of my position…"

"I won it fairly!"

"Enough! Only one walks away tonight…and he who does claims Itachi…"

"I'll kill you!"

Pein rush forward, his fangs glittering dangerously.

The two demons crash together with tremendous force, their muscles rippling in an unnatural power. Their battle was like a sensual dance, swiping at the other with unnatural force aiming for the vital organs. Their steps were soft and graceful as though an art.

Metal clashes viciously, sparks flew with the heat of the friction.

Their eyes held nothing but rage and malice. Their skills were so formidable that it was obvious why they were leaders.

Blood splattered as each manage to lend several severe blows that would surely kill a mortal in an instant and slice a good amount of flesh from the other.

Madara leapt towards Pein with phantom like grace, as Pein's katana slashes through the air.

Madara easily blocks the attack and lunge his fangs directly at Pein's neck.

Pein glides away from the attack that no doubt would rip his throat off, his katana altering course with a swift flick of his wrist to strike at Madara's heart.

Madara smirked at the daring aim and easily stir out of the way with movement too fast for the eye. With a blink Madara was gone but the battle was far from over.

Pein whirled around warily, he could sense Madara ambushing him from one of the tall trees and the rain is just making it the worst. He tighten the grip to his katana…he hadn't fought in a situation this bad for long time.

Blood seep from his healing wounds.

With a flash of lightning across the firmament, Madara leap from the trees like bullet and swipe his blade down Pein's back.

Pein hissed in pain and stumble but with alarming grace he whirled around, his katana slicing through Madara's abdomen before Madara manage to leap out of the way. Quickly Pein regain his balance and rounded at Madara.

Their fangs the more prominent; crouching a little in defense they continue circling one another. A feral growl ripping from their throats; a sound that would chilled any vampire to the bones.

"Give up!" Madara growled.

Pein snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curled above his glistering fangs. They were both exhausted to the bones but neither would back down.

In desperation Pein made another charge, the force of him crashing into Madara sends both vampires onto the damp muddy ground. Their weapons discarded.

Itachi was starting to stir…he could feel the weight of dawn approaching. His instincts went beyond any trauma told him he was in the wrong place to retire for the day.

He cracked his heavy eye lid a little; he could see two blurry figures lashing at the other, rolling on the ground. They seem familiar but his brain seems to be moving in slow motion.

He squint his eyes trying to focus though every fiber of his body was screaming at him to stay still. Rolling to his stomach, a sharp gasp escapes him, as he winched in pain.

He felt as though thousands of blazing hot knives were piercing through his body, slicing him tormenting him. Every bone…every muscle in his body was on fire.

Both the battling vampires rolled about trying to gain the upper hand, their fangs sinking deep into the other as they both sought to strike the killing bite.

Madara gave a mighty shove and managed to pin Pein to the ground. Madara's eyes was smoldering in hatred. He wanted Pein dead with every connective fiber of his body and it went way beyond his hunger for power or anything Pein has to offer.

Madara, sensing he held the advantage, opens his jaws wide preparing to strike at Pein's vulnerable throat.

Panic seizes Pein as he struggles to free his hands.

Itachi's brain finally made out who the two figures were. His eyes went wild in fear. A scream lodges in his throat when Madara darted his head downwards.

At that precise moment Pein wrested his arms free and grip Madara's throat tightly determine to tear it out. It'll be over in seconds.

Itachi could sense something was a miss as he looked up towards the seemingly brighter firmament. Terror turn to horror for Itachi when he realizes dawn would be approaching in less than an hour. At this rate no matter who wins they'd both be dead.

"Stop…please…" Itachi pleaded softly. Both the vampires seem to stop in mid action as their eyes darted towards the teen.

"Itachi…" Madara said in incredulity.

"Dawn…"

The intrusion of such an innocent angel finally brought the two vampires to their better sense. Madara stood up as Pein let go of him.

Though he hated Pein with every connective fiber of his body he has no intention of being burn into cinder.

Pein rush towards Itachi and pick him up in a bridal style, the trench coat wrap tightly around the lithe form.

"This is only the beginning…" Madara laughed, before disappearing from sight.

Pein couldn't care less about Madara at the moment with Itachi barely conscious in his arms. He would worry about Madara later.

"Itachi…Oh Thank GOD you are alive!" Pein said hugging Itachi tightly and took off through the forest hurriedly.

Pein could feel Itachi's heart beating against his chest, his lungs filled with the sweet scent that was uniquely Itachi's.

Jasmine…

Itachi is back and he was positive this isn't just another one of his dreams featuring his most desperate desires and wishes. Now that Itachi is back, the entire ordeal felt like just another horrendous nightmare that he wishes to forget.

"Sa…su…ke…." Itachi mumbled, fighting his heavy eye lid.

He didn't want to close his eyes and resist the urge to even blink as soft gust of wind brushes his features. He felt the need to bring this subject up now before he passes out. He needed to know what happen to Sasuke.

Is he safe? What did the ANBU's do to him?

Through the days he was tortured he had never stop thinking of Sasuke. He would be damn if he died without knowing.

"Rest…I'll get him back when you are better…" Pein assured.

"What happen…?" panic evident in his frail voice.

"Sasuke is fine…I'll bring him back…"

A wave of relief gushes through Itachi; relief that came from the very core of his being.

"I…don't want…Sasuke…" Itachi said softly.

* * *

Sasuke walked alone through the busy streets forlornly. He stares blankly at the hues of dusk against the vermillion firmament and let out a sigh.

He felt a terrible emptiness in his chest that just wouldn't go away.

As hard as Sasuke tried not to think about Itachi he did not struggle to forget. He couldn't do it; he couldn't forget the one man that had sincerely loved him.

Itachi sees everything good in him; he is always perfect under the predatory gaze. Itachi is blind to the flaws that drapes him...

It has been more than a month since he left the vampires. He wondered if Pein had found Itachi and whether he is alive.

With his every waking moment, awareness starts to seep through Sasuke like acid.

Burning him alive…

Deep down he knew the terrible truth… a truth that he didn't want to believe…

Nobody wanted him…

The vampires didn't want him…

He was alone again like he had always been…

He hadn't heard a whisper from any of them, as though the entire episode was a dream. His body felt numb as every breath he takes meant nothing to him.

He didn't know what he was living for anymore…This is his punishment and he knew he deserve every second of it…

Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat, his lungs rippled and constrict painfully. The intense pain of it took Sasuke's breath away. He bit his lips painfully trying to suppress the pressure that was crushing his chest.

Drawing in deep breath he tried to calm his erratic heart beat. He could hear blood pounding fast behind his ears. The voices around him seem a distance.

Sasuke closes his eyes… He knew the pain was coming.

He fisted his hands in his pocket, his thumb stroking over the collar that he bring with him as a reminder that Itachi wasn't just another figment of his imagination.

Proof that Itachi existed…

Proof of his sanity…

Sasuke couldn't deny that he is a prostitute.

It hurts him to know he would again be sleeping with another man that wasn't Itachi.

What sort of sick lover is he?

Is he even worthy to consider himself a lover in the first place?

He is a traitor unworthy of such a great man!

He couldn't even give his virginity to the one he truly loves. In fact he could give Itachi nothing.

He is a use piece of trash…an old toy that people use for a quick lay.

Shakily Sasuke reach for the door knob to his damned house. He would have a client or two tonight just like every other night and there's nothing he could do about it.

This is his hell…

A nightmare he could never wake...

* * *

Please review...I'll update faster if i get reviews...Flames are accepted...


	15. New Dusk

**_Please review the overall of this story..._**

**_This is the last chapter..._**

**_Thanks a million to all..._**

**_Hope you have enjoyed the story..._**

**_(a/n) Yaoi warning... _**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

**New Dusk**

Sasuke let the warm water cascade over his soft angelic skin. The soft patters of water seem a distance as he clutches the frame of his chest and sunk to his knees. He let his head drop in misery. Thick tears welled up in his eyes, his vision blurry. He was shaking uncontrollably as the image of all the disgusting men touching him flashes across his mind.

He couldn't draw breath as a painful lump stuck in his throat. Letting a soft whimper escape his beautiful lips, tears cascade down his damp cheek. His heart shattered into thousand of pieces, shredded and pounded.

Lingering until his skin has wrinkled and scrubbed raw Sasuke reluctantly turn off the shower. Wrapping a towel around his hips he returns to his bedroom.

Sasuke debated if he should put on some clothes and wait for his client or just sit on the bed with the towel. As though answering his question the door creaked open.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes in annoyance and hatred when his father came bustling in.

"Boy…you will behave yourself, you hear me…" Fugaku growl, his obsidian orbs filled with lust.

"hn…"

"Don't give me that attitude!"

**SLAP!**

Fugake backhanded Sasuke in fury.

Sasuke staggered back a little, his crimson orbs showed no sign of any emotions. His cheek stung, and he bit his lips, restraining himself from saying things he would regret later. He directed his gaze to the ground, not wanting to look at the disgusting man that he called his father.

"Behave! This is man is very important! You hear me boy?!" Fugaku roared and stomp out of the room.

Sasuke just stood there with his head to his chest. He didn't even look up when he heard his damned client entered the room and lock the door with a click.

He could hear the soft elegant footsteps gliding his way slowly.

Shivers run down his spine and goose bumps littered his lithe body.

"D-do you…want m-me to put something on so y-you can take it off or d-do you want me t-this way?" Sasuke asked softly. He looked to the side as he felt the man standing directly in front of him.

A cold hand lightly reaches up to cupped Sasuke's delicate features, the thumb stroking softly over the delicate skin. Sasuke cringed into himself in embarrassment as he stood rooted to the spot letting the man do as he pleases.

A second hand reaches for the back of his wet spiky locks and gentle guides Sasuke closer. Sasuke bit his lips, suppressing a whimper.

This touch felt so familiar and unlike any other...it gave him a sense of unexplained security.

Suddenly, something inside of Sasuke raptures and thick tears welled in his eyes and began pouring down his delicate cheek. The gentle loving touches reminded him so much of the vampires. Quickly bringing his hand up, he wipes the tears away.

What if he made this man angry for crying? His father would beat him if he didn't satisfy his client.

"G-give me a minute…" Sasuke's voice crackled, as he swipes the tears away ferociously, willing for them to stop.

His client didn't say a word or show any sign of displeasure but instead continue stroking him tenderly.

Why is he crying now? Why does the touch of this man open his floodgate?

"I-I'm sorry…p-please be patient…" Sasuke pleaded.

"What's wrong?" the silk lace voice waffled through the room.

Sasuke's heart skips a beat.

That voice…

Snapping his head up for the first time, he felt his heart leap to his throat. His eyes went wild in a new kind of fear.

"Pein sama…"

"Yes it's me…" Pein smiled.

Sasuke turn his gaze to the ground again. He never wanted Pein to see him in such a shameful state. Sasuke took a step back moving away from the tender caresses and cringe into himself in humiliation.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look at Pein. He willed himself to imagine it was anybody but Pein standing directly in front of him.

At least he has the right to curse them to rot in hell later once they are done raping him but not Pein.

How can he cursed the one man that had treated him with nothing but kindness and respect? Why would Pein do this to him? Why would Pein want him this way?

Is this his punishment?

A blade lodge in his chest, his lungs constrict painfully with every breath he takes. A tight ball of sorrow hit him with such force that his heart shattered. He could not think beyond the fact that even Pein too is going to rape him.

"Sasuke…you are trembling…" Pein states the obvious.

"…"

"Come here…"

"…"

"I won't hurt you…" Pein said softly, gliding forward he wraps his arms around Sasuke's bare shaking torso.

"Shh…"

"W…why?" Sasuke sobbed.

He didn't understand it. Nothing seems to make sense.

Why didn't Pein just take him when he was in his residence? Why now?

"Why what?" Pein whispered, his warm breath brushes lightly over the shell of Sasuke's ears, sending dark warm heat coursing through Sasuke's veins.

"Why would you do this to me…?"

"What do you think I am going to do?"

A hand moves to Sasuke's back while the other wrap around the child protectively; his slender fingers moving in circular motion attempting to calm the shivering bundle.

"What every man…came here…to do…"

"I love you Sasuke…"

"That's w-what…they a-all…s-say…" Sasuke cried, burying his head onto Pein's strong chest.

"I'm not here to violate you…"

"…"

"Look at me…" Pein place a slender finger below Sasuke's chin, tilting his head to meet him.

"…"

"It's time to go home…" Pein said softly.

"T-this is my home…I-I don't want to cause you anymore trouble…"

"…"

"I'm pathetic…a disappointment…I'll just taint your reputation…"

"…"

"I can't do anything right…I-I'm dirty and a disgrace!" Hot tears cascade down Sauske's damp cheek, his vision blurred.

Pein frown in displeasure. "Sasuke…do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"A fool?"

"No…I see a lost angel whom fails to see the miracles of his strength and the wonders of his beauty…"

"…"

"You are magnificent and brilliantly made… don't ever think otherwise…"

"B-but I don't belong in your world…"

"Listen…in a few years time when you hit 18 you will stop aging…your strength, speed and agility will have exceed a human though not as much a vampire…"

"…"

"Your villages loathed you because of what you are…they will despise you even more once you start showing these vampiric features…it's not safe for you here…"

"I will have vampire features?" Sasuke states in disbelief.

"Yes…didn't Itachi tell you that?"

"No…"

"Well maybe he didn't know either…"

"…"

"Would you come with me now?"

"How can you not regreat meeting me? A-after all i've done and cause..." Sasuke croaked.

"Do you remember the incident years back when your village was attack by a troop of vampire's...?"

"Y-yes" Sasuke clutch the front of Pein's clothes softly.

How could he ever forget?

Pain beyond pain like nothing he had ever felt when his virginity was ripped from him that very night. All those blood curdling screams and blood that drench the streets; vivid in his memories till these days.

"That was my men...i was there...i headed the attack..." Pein admitted

"I d-don't want to know! W-why are you telling me this?!" An edge of panic in his voice.

He didn't want to know... It's of the past and he wanted it to stay that way.

"I never regreated what i did...but rather something i did not..." Pein closes his eyes sadly.

"..."

"Do you remember the man who save you from the vampires and then left you by the river...?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry i didn't take you than..."

"T-that was you?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Yes...back than was worried i won't be able to love you as much as you deserve because you remained me so much of _her _... but now...I won't make the same mistake... this time i won't abandon you again..."

"..."

"Sasuke…it's time to be with your own kind…you've been wondering in the wrong world for too long…you belong to the night…it's time to come home…" Pein said softly.

"I don't think Fugaku would let you take me…"

Pein gave a humorous smile.

"It's just the matter of the right price"

"…"

"Your dad sold you to me already…"

* * *

Itachi lay in his bed with only his boxers on and blanket drawn to his chest to hide his porcelain flesh.

Time seem to pass impossibly slow for Itachi. Each thick of the second hand felt like eternity. It passes eventually, but in dragging lulls and emptiness. There was no laughter, no excitement…just blank nothingness.

Itachi shifted restlessly in his bed trying to get some sleep.

He didn't want to think…he didn't want to feel. He wanted to drift back to his fantasy world where he could have Sasuke in his arms.

As much as Itachi wanted Sasuke back he knew this was for the better. Sasuke just seem so fragile and breakable. He didn't think he could stand it if Sasuke was to die for his sake.

What if Madara target Sasuke the next time?

Itachi almost groan when he heard his bedroom door creak open.

"Oh for God SAKE Sasori! I said I forgive you! Stop apologizing!" Itachi bellowed, shooting to a sitting position.

What does a guy need to do to get some rest?!

"Itachi...watch that temper of yours…" Pein swung the door open mindlessly.

"Hmm…yeah…sorry…"

"I got you something…" Pein smirked.

Moving aside, a small familiar figure came into view.

"Sasuke…?" Itachi stared in disbelief.

"I'm sure you miss him dearly…" Pein smile sardonically.

Itachi narrowed his eyes murderously at his father. Didn't they already talk about this?!

"Didn't you hear a word I said before?!" Itachi protested.

"Loud and clear…"

"Than what is this?!"

"I decide to let those words of yours…slip my mind…"

"…"

"Sleep well Itachi…" Pein gave a sly smile; gentle he pushes Sasuke into the room and shut the door with a snap.

Itachi's eyes followed Sasuke across the room to his bedside in disbelief.

"Master…"

Itachi blinked for a moment before reaching up to trace his cold fingers over the delicate angelic features.

Smiling, Sasuke leans softly into the touch, a hand reach up to cupped Itachi's cold ones. Itachi's thumb brushes over Sasuke's pouty lips, his almond eyes and the soft cheek.

"Why did you come back?" Itachi ask softly.

"Take me back…" Sasuke held up his crimson collar for Itachi.

"I can't…"

"Please…"

A sad smile made its way towards Itachi's lips.

"I will always love you…" Itachi said and pulls Sasuke towards him in a passionate kiss.

Itachi knew where this was heading but he couldn't care less at the moment. He needed this…

The moment their lips touch, wave of pleasure coursed through every inch of Sasuke.

Dropping the collar Sasuke desperately reach up to grab Itachi's silky obsidian locks. He curls his fingers tightly over them making every lock, every strand familiar to him. A curtain of obsidian satin brushes Sasuke's features, the sweet scent sending him over the edge of sanity and reasoning.

Sasuke gave a soft moan as he felt himself being lifted off the ground and slammed onto the bed.

Itachi deepens the kiss desperately as he devourers the delicious lips hungrily. He bit down hard on the delicate skin breaking it, asking for entrance which was granted immediately.

Itachi thrust his tongue deep into the hot cavern. He could taste the sweet metallic taste of blood that drives his arousal to the next level.

Blood trickled down Sasuke's jaw line, staining the ebony silk sheet beneath him.

Itachi's hands slip under Sasuke's clothes, groping and rubbing him wantonly.

Their tongues engage in a battle for dominance as they drift into some unknown world.

Itachi sucks eagerly on the warm muscle earning a delighted moan from Sasuke. He than suck on the wound with urgency, as though his life line. With every suck Sasuke felt he was being pulled deeper under, into a sea of pleasure…

Moaning in delight, Sasuke's sharp nails racked Itachi's back as their kiss became needier and more heated. Sasuke's toes curled in pleasure as he could feel his arousal cutting through his pants.

They moan incoherently until Sasuke tore his mouth away in desperate need of air. Blood mixed saliva connected.

Itachi proceed to nipping Sasuke's slender neck seductively with his razor fangs.

Sasuke let out a cry in delight and tilts his head as far back as humanly possible to give Itachi a better excess. Intense pleasure builds at the pit of his stomach with every nib of those glimmering white fangs.

Sasuke shifted restlessly on the ebony sheets.

The satin locks trickled his nose as Itachi's lips and fangs skimmed teasingly down the crooked of his neck. Sasuke let the sweet scent filled his lungs as his fingers curled the tighter over Itachi's obsidian curtain.

Itachi's lips linger on the frantic beat of Sasuke's pulse before his tongue trace a wet path of the vulnerable throat. The soft touches send jolts of sizzling need coursing through Sasuke's veins.

Cold teasing hands slip to the front of Sasuke's shirt. The thumb teasingly twirls the sensitive nubs.

"Nggh…m…master…uh…stop teasing" Sasuke whined as he arched upwards in pleasure.

A sinister smile crept onto Itachi's lips. With force Itachi rip Sasuke's clothes off him and pulls the annoying pants off along with the boxers in one go.

Sasuke shivered as the cold air hit his skin, a tiny hint of embarrassment touching his cheek.

"I need you…" Sasuke whined.

"Demanding now are we?" Itachi teased as he took off his own boxers.

Itachi leans down again, flicking his tongue, he swirled the sensitive nipples teasingly until Sasuke's back were arch in intense pleasure, the lattice of his ribs stood out in sculpture relief.

"Oh Kami! Nggh…uh…" Sasuke panted, his lips half open, his eyes rolled in its socket madly. Itachi's touch was cold but Sasuke was melting beneath the heat coursing through his veins.

Itachi moves to the other one too giving it the same attention while his cold hands slid down the side of the delicate body, leaving goose bumps in its wake. His sweat oiled body glimmering. Leaving the well tortures sensitive nubs, Itachi trace his tongue in a long wet path down towards Sasuke's navel.

Panting hard, Sasuke shudders in extreme pleasure. He was falling into a whirlpool of intense sensation that was almost overwhelming.

_"Breathe! Damn it! This isn't the first! Breathe Sasuke!" _Sasuke reminded himself fiercely.

Mischievously Itachi twirled the moist tip of his tongue into Sasuke's navel and with force wrap his cruel fingers over Sasuke's burning shaft that sends a powerful blast of intense pleasure through him.

"Oh shit! Ohh…Nggh…Kami!!" Sasuke moans loudly, his toes curled as a tight coil of spring twisted mercilessly in his stomach. His erection throb painfully, the tip leaking with pre cum.

Looking up, Itachi wanted to tease Sasuke but saw that Sasuke's head was tilted so far back that he couldn't see his expression.

"S-stop teasing…hu…hurry…up…!" Sasuke growled in frustration, his hand fisted on the silk sheet, twisting it as pleasure build to the point of no return. He was panting hard; he could feel his heart crashing against his chest in excitement.

"Patience…" Itachi wasn't quiet done with teasing yet and proceed to stoking Sasuke's painful erection.

"Uh…p….please…"

Itachi smirked and jam his thumb against Sasuke's sensitive tip.

"Haaa….!" Ecstasy ruptures through Sasuke at the pressure on such a sensitive area, fire curling tightly at his stomach.

Itachi pressed in harder on the slit earning a loud scream from the sensitive body below him.

Sasuke shudder and shivers as white hot blots of pleasure flooding his entire body. Desperately Sasuke bucks his hips wanting more of the contact which was denied as Itachi's cold fingers left his throbbing shaft.

"I…want…need you…n...now…" Sasuke stammered. Beads of sweat trickled down his shaking body, his chin, his chest, his inner tight and his nose.

Hovering over Sasuke, Itachi smirked as he wantonly rubbed their erections together.

"M…master…ugh…" Sasuke shakily reach up to wrap both his arms tightly around Itachi's neck while biting back a scream.

"It will hurt if I don't prepare you…" Itachi's fingers trace over Sasuke's delicate features, wiping the tears away.

"I'm fine…p…people take…me every night…but now…I want…you…!" Sasuke panted his sexy lips half open; his crimson orbs filled with want as it seem to glow with a new fire.

"I love you so much…" Itachi whispered his lips brushed gentle over Sasuke's.

Their lips locked together in another heated kiss as Itachi position himself at the tight entrance.

Sasuke move his hands to Itachi's back and instinctively wrap his legs tightly around Itachi's waist. With one hard thrust Itachi entered Sasuke.

Sasuke tore his mouth away and scream in ecstasy and pain; bliss rupture through him sending shivers down his spine as Itachi hit hard on his sweet spot. His nails rack Itachi's back drawing beads of blood.

Once Itachi was buried deep in the warm and tight heat that was driving him crazy, he paused, restraining himself to thrust in wildly giving Sasuke time to adjust.

Sasuke's soft rosy lips parted slightly, a soft moan escape the delicious cavern.

"Move…" Sasuke moan, his head shifted restlessly on the pillow.

With slow torturous pace Itachi pulls back out to the very tip and thrust back into the silken heat ramming onto the sweet spot.

Sasuke throw his head back, moaning as his nails dug deep into the porcelain back above him.

The pace was soon increase, Itachi thrust in faster and harder, slamming into the fragile angel beneath him with enough force to lift him of the bed.

Sasuke moans and screams for Itachi every time his sweet spot was rammed. Tears of pleasure begun rolling down his cheek, his toes curled tightly. Intense bliss blasted through his veins.

Panting hard and fast Sasuke's nails unwittingly slices through the delicate skin leaving deep scratches in its wake.

Itachi slid his hands bellow Sasuke's hips and angled him to meet his quickening thrust.

"Nggh….haaa...Master….uh…." Sasuke was trembling from intense pleasure as his head twisted restlessly.

With one hard thrust it soon became too much. Like a violent explosion that clenches Sasuke's lower muscles, Sasuke scream loudly as he came. Pleasure raptures through every inch of him.

Itachi came too after a few more deep thrust.

Itachi pulls out of Sasuke and lay beside him. He gentle pulls Sasuke into a warm embrace against his sweaty chest.

"I love you…" Sasuke whispered.

"As do I…" Itachi murmured; his cold fingers trace over Sasuke's sweaty features.

It took a few seconds for Sasuke to find his voice again after the mind blowing orgasm.

"T…take me…back?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Please try to understand…you will always be in danger as long as you stay with me…"

"I don't care…"

"I cannot let you risk your life…don't you understand that?!"

"I said I don't mind as long as I have you…"

"Why are you so suicidal?" Itachi's voice was soft but his eyes told a different story.

There was a long uncomfortable silence. Itachi just stared at Sasuke gently without a word.

Sasuke knew what he wanted and he didn't care what Itachi thought about it.

Itachi continue stroking Sasuke's cheek tenderly and lovingly. He didn't want to let go but he has too and very soon.

"Master…" Sasuke whispered.

"I'm listening…"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

"N-"

"Just let me finish!" Sasuke interjected.

"Fine!"

"I don't care what you think is best for me…it doesn't matter…a life without you isn't a life at all …if one day you lose interest in me…I would gladly step aside…I won't mind watching from the side as long as I'm with you…"

"Sasuke...I don't want to hurt you…"

"Do you love me? I mean right now…" Sasuke insisted

"I love you more than I could say in words…"

Sasuke smile as he shakily reaches up to cup Itachi's angelic features. Probing himself up with his elbow, he hovers over Itachi.

"Than you can never hurt me even if you stop loving me…because I will always have this moment to cherish…" Sasuke whispered.

"You really aren't going to consider going back are you?"

"No…" Sasuke leans forward, his fingers tangled onto the glossy obsidian locks spread beneath his hands.

"I love you…pet"

"As do I…you will always be…my master…my lover….now and forever…" Sasuke whispered his sweet breath brushes over Itachi.

Their lips locked in a heated kiss. Itachi deepens the kiss as he pulls Sasuke closer to his heat.

They moan incoherent as pleasure course through their veins.

Itachi gentle nick the soft skin with his fangs asking for entrance which was granted. He thrust his tongue deep into the slick hot cavern, ravaging it, exploring it, tasting it.

Sasuke gentle sucks on the warm muscle earning a delighted moan form the sweaty teen beneath him. He shudders at the intense pleasure coursing through him as Itachi desperately gropes his back.

Sasuke smiled as Itachi continues ravaging his delicious hot cavern and sweaty torso.

Sasuke didn't know how long he has waited for this day…

The day he would find his protector…his redeemer…his angel…his heaven…

Itachi is his eternal flame that shines through his darkness. Like a meteor that shoots through his darken world…it gave him light to see again…

By the moon and the stars in the heavens and by the blaze that burned within his soul…this is paradise…

This is the end of life as he knew it and the beginning of another...

"_My master…my lover…I love you…always and forever"_

* * *

**When you look me in the Eye (Jonas Brothers)**

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

**_The END_**

* * *

**_Please give an overall review of the story...Thank you...Hope you've enjoyed this story...Thank you to all that has reviewed along the way... I really appreciate all the reviews!!_**

**_Thanks a million!!...XD..._**


End file.
